


The Black Fawn with a Snake Tail

by Falkor_the_serpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Ilvermorny, Ilvermorny House - Horned Serpent, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, London, Mother-Son Relationship, Muggle Culture, Muggle/Wizard Relations, New Orleans, Original Character(s), POV Lily Evans Potter, POV Multiple, POV Original Character, POV Severus Snape, POV Voldemort (Harry Potter), Parent-Child Relationship, Parental Nagini (Harry Potter), Parselmouths, Possessive Voldemort (Harry Potter), Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Severus Snape Has a Heart, Snakes, United Kingdom, Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter), Wizarding World (Harry Potter), Wizarding World of the United States of America
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 54,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falkor_the_serpent/pseuds/Falkor_the_serpent
Summary: The mysterious, raven-haired boy from nowhere with an understanding of Magic beyond their wildest dreams who suddenly appears in the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Who is he, for Merlin's sake ?! Why will he be a deciding factor in the fate of the whole Wizarding Britain ? Why is Voldemort so desperately looking for him ?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lily Evans Potter & Original Character(s), Lily Evans Potter & Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Luna Lovegood & Orignal Character, Marauders & Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/James Potter, Order of the Phoenix & Severus Snape, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Severus Snape & Original Character(s), Severus Snape and Lily Evans have a child, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin help their friend Lily, Sorting Hat/Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supportive Severus Snape - Relationship, Tom Riddle & Original Character(s), Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Original Female Character(s), Voldemort wants his grandson by his side
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. Falkor's tale

**Author's Note:**

> ‘The Black Fawn with a Snake Tail’  
> by Falkor-the-serpent  
> Disclaimer : Harry Potter and company are property of J.K. Rownling. I make no claim on characters or the magical world, nor do I gain any material benefits by writing my fanfiction. On the other hand, I rather enjoy wrirting it :-).
> 
> Please, comment :-D

**‘The Black Fawn with a Snake Tail’**

_by_ **_Falkor-the-serpent_ **

**_Disclaimer : Harry Potter and company are property of J.K. Rownling. I make no claim on characters or the magical world, nor do I gain any material benefits by writing my fanfiction. On the other hand, I rather enjoy wrirting it :-)._ **

To begin with, I designed cover of the fanfiction and other ‘extra’ graphical materials myself.

Secondly, the first ten paragraphs are connected to the important and most significant changes in the plotline of my alternative universe. I hope that they are clear enough to help you understand the outcome of discribed events. The following ten sections are some kind of a prologue to the story. They are written in a manner which suggested them being a part of chronicles and that was an expected effect.

Thirdly, It is rather Gen fanfiction. However, I included some pairins but I don’t want to destroy a surprise. Be patient. I would be worth it.

What is more, It is not any challenge, as far I am concerned.

Truth to be told, I think that an idea of my story is quite original but the beginning can seem to be disappointing. Don’t lose hope, please…It would get better with next chapters.

Nonetheless, I am planning to close the story in maximum 10 chapters.

The one of main characters is a result of my own imagination.

My major motivation to write this fanfiction was a deep need to create and give a ‘fair chance’ to some characters who diserved a ‘better end’ in my eyes. Moreover, I would like to present more…inner side of characters. I always find that crucial element lacking in many books. For instance, the Dark Lord, our dear Voldemort. In my opinion, he was shown in a one-dimensional way…but obviously I truly enjoyed reading about his past in the books too.

I am new on that site and overall fanfiction world. As a result, It is only my beginning of the magical journey.

To sum up, I am utterly appologise for any mistakes you are going to spot. Unfortunately, I am not an english native-speaker.

ENJOY ! (below some clarifications)

‘…thoughts…inner debates…’

“ ** _…conversations in Parseltongue…_** ”

_…memories…dreams…visions…_

…regular text…

**Music** : [Maria Peszek](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sDKhOgc9Xq0) _"Był sobie król"_

**Prologue**

**Important changes to the Harry Potter’s canon plotline :**

**1) Lily Evans & Severus Snape **

During the summer after the sixth year Lily Evans found out about a tragic death of Eileen Snape née Prince which was a result of Tobias’s sudden, drunken outburst of agression.Unfortunately the rumor of the events under the numer 2 Spinner’s End in Cokeworth became main topic of local gossips what made young Slytherin’s life a living hell.Despite Severus’s insulting words at the end of their friendship in the fifth year, Lily tried to reconclie with her childhood friend and support devastated Sev who had no other choice and had to put up with his mother’s murderer under the same roof for nearly two months.The lack of evidence and unprofessional attitude of police officers almost drove young man crazy. As a result, Snape Senior was never convicted for his crimes that only deepened Severus’s wounds and despair.Miss Evans was determined to never give up on him and she desperately wanted to help Snape deal with his loss.That was a really rough path which was full of harsh words and hidden truths. In the end, Lily’s efforts wasn’t fruitless.They came to the mutual understanding.Thanks to Severus’s explanations she was able to see his point of view on overall political situation in the Wizarding World and Hogwarts’ community. Lily had the knowledge what really had attracted Sev to Voldemort’s policy.(…) Abusive, magic-hateful father, loveless household, poverty, violence and constant humilitation in school, mainly from a group of unstoppable Marauders, lack of support from teachers’ body, being an outcast in his own house’s dormitory… and that was only the beginning of the Sev’s list of reasons why joining powerful Dark Lord with the influence, money and connections was a better choice to staying in a current misery.Griffindor girl truly realized bitter reality of Severus’s life but it couldn’t help her cope with the serioussness of his situation… He took the dark mark in the beginning of the Easter break…There was no coming back. Being the Death Eater certainly wasn’t a piece of cake. It was crystal clear that from that exact moment of weakness, when Sev’s forearm was tained with gruesome tatto, Snape’s destiny was up to Voldemort and his crazy whimps. Awereness of the danger only gave Miss Evans the shivers up her spine. Beautiful Redhead was at loss at what to do but Lily was sure that there was no such a power in this world which was able to stop her from fighting for Severus’s life, sanity and better future. She was aware that deep inside, under sarcastic, thick shell of false pretends there was still her best friend with a gentle and loyal heart. He made a bunch of mistakes, of course, but Sev was only sixteen. She wasn’t in position to even try to judge him either to justify his acions. That was so unlike a cautious Sev to foolhardly follow in his slytherin-peers footsteps. She could only image how much pressure he had had to be under the last few months. He had to be so desperate and lonely… to consider swearing an oath of allegiance to You-know-who right under Dumbledore’s nose. Lily partialy felt guilty about it. Last year, she didn’t even give him a fair chance to properly appologise but she had no doubt that Severus deserved a second chance like everybody else. Fierce Lily Evans was definitely a stubburn and teperamental witch and she was ready to prove him that there were people who still cared a great deal about him. Because of ignorance of Hogwarts staff, every attempt to persuade Snape that he should have confided in Headmaster fizzled out. Due to the security reasons connected to Redhead’s heritage they decided to keep their friendship a secret. According to Severus’s close acquaintance, Lucius Malfoy, Dark Lord decided to temporary leave Snape alone and far from raids and real missions in order to give him time to achieve his Potions Mastery. Severus was truly relieved that Voldemort mainly focused on potions skills of talented young wizard. It definitely allowed him to gain some precious time to figure out what to do further down the road. Having Lily by his side gave him so much hope…

**2) Lily Evans & James Potter**

Lily Evans had never married James Potter. It was true that during the last year at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, young Potter heir changed his rebelious attitude towards other students but giving up on being a ruthless bully wasn’t enough for charming, gryffindoor chaser to make fierce Lily to fell for him out of the blue. Evans appreciated the new side of formerly arrogant Potter and his group but she never reciprocated James’s romantic feelings. The possibility of upcoming war was enough to make Marauders priorities right. All of them desperately needed to integrate under the common aim. As a result, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Lily became quite close friends just after the graduation when they decided to fight for the Light under Albus Dumbledore’s guidance.

**3) Lily Evans & Marlene McKinnon**

Both Lily and Marlene were the members of the Gryffindoor House. Girls met and became fast friends during their first year at Hogwarts. Lily and Marlene shared a dormitory as well as a few secrets during their youth. Marlene chose Evans to be a godmother of her son – Charlie. According to Remus’s words ‘(…) in order to create a balance between Sirius reckless acions …and Lily’s reasonable attitude (…)’.

**4) The Order of the Phoenix**

Like in the canon universe Lily Evans, Potters, Longbottoms, Prewett brothers, Bones family, Alastor Moody, Minerva McGonagall,Filius Flitwick, Poppy Pomfrey, Hestia Jones, Rubeus Hagrid, Benjy Fenwick, Caradoc Dearborn, Dedalus Diggle, Dorcas Meadowes, Emmeline Vance, Elphias Doge, Mundungus Fletcher, Strugis Podmore, Remus Lupin as well as Sirius Black and many others were part of the Order of the Phoenix, a secret association which was fighting against the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters during the First Wizarding War.

**5) James Potter & Marlene McKinnon**

Potter and McKinnon started dating in the end of the their seventh year at Hogwarts. Their first date in Hogsmeade was set up by Sirius and Lily who believed it to be some kind of the revange on James after pranking all inhabitants of the Gryffindoor Tower, including his friends. Evans had also an utter motive – she wanted Potter to eventually overcome his crush on her. What is more, Lily knew that her dear friend, Marlene, had been in love with blind of her affections Prongs for years. At last, one year after memorable ‘revange’ James married Marlene in a beautiful bonding ceremony which was taking place in the magical gardens of Potter Manor in early September 1979. Both of them died on the Halloween night 1981 in order to protect their son – Charlus James Potter from the dark lord Voldemort. Their death was a result of the actions of traitorous friend, Peter Pettigre, who turned out to be a Death Eater. Wormtail was Potters’ secret-keeper who exposed them to the Dark Lord. Dumbledore had known that Peter and Sirius had switched just before casting the Fidelius Charm on Potters’ Cottage in Godric Hollow, so Padfoot avoided being sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban.

**6) The Boy-Who-Lived ( In this story ther is no such a character like Harry Potter ! )**

Charlus „Charlie” James Potter (b. July 31th 1980) is known as the Boy-Who-Lived and he is believed to be the child of the prophecy. He definitely is different from the Harry Potter’s character. Charlie grew up with his godfather, Sirius Black, in a Potter’s ancestral home. He takes after his father but unlike Harry, Charlus isn’t actually a James’s clone. He has short, messy brown hair and hazel eyes. Young Potter unfortunately inherited James’s poor eyesight so he is forced to wear glasses too. Charles has slighty darker complexion after his mother – Marlene and he is well-built. Young saviour doesn’t share humble Harry’s traits. He is definitely more arrogant and big-headed. Charlie was growing up as a pureblood heir of the wealthy family so he didn’t share oryginal ‘Harry’s’ problems with abusive relatives and other difficult experiences connected with bringing up in the muggle world. He had a happy childhood but ,of course, being an orphan must have left a quite a mark. Charlus is believed to be the ‘Gryffindoor Golden Boy’ and according to Severus Snape he is an „attention-seeking brat”. Young heir is in fact more temperamental, stubburn, loud and reckless than Harry Potter character. As a little child, Potter had been spoiled rotten by his godfather but thanks to Remus’s responsible attitude Charlus had grown up to be a fine young man before he started school. Charlie is used to make decisions in a rush and on his own often without his friends’ approval. He is a gryffindoor chaser and an excellent flier, just like his father. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger are Saviour’s best friends as well as Neville Longbottom who is his distant cousin through his mother’s side. Charlus Potter definitely better deals with his fame than Harry but he is not a typical celebrity. Charlie have only a small group of loyal friends. He knows the boundries of a proper upbringing and doesn’t take adventage of his status in the Wizarding World. Potter’s schoolrival and archenemy in Hogwarts is naturally Draco Malfoy. Charlus’s relationship with Potions Master is even more tense than that between Snape and Harry in the canon universe. One of the reasons of animosity is Potter’s completely lack of talent and patience in this particular subject (his truly pitful skills only rival Neville’s). The other factors are of course : Severus’s grudge against lad’s father who bullied him for years, Snape’s life debt to said man, fact that Potter’s godmother was Lily Evans and Charlus’s big mouth and further lack of control - result of Padfoot’s upbringing).

**7) Lily Evans**

Lily Jasmine Evans was a muggle-born witch, gryffindor prefect and a Head Girl during her school years at Hogwarts. Miss Evans was believed to be one of the most powerful and exceptionally talented wiches of her age. Her OWL’s and NEWT’s results in Charms and Potions are ranked in the first 5th in the Hogwarts recent history. According to her fellow classmates and former professors, she was one of the most kind-hearted, open-minded, creative, tactful and stubburn people on the Earth. Lily despised house rivaly in Hogwarts and she got on well with majority of the students from all four houses (she even had a handful of friends in Slytherin). Thanks to auburn,long, wavy hair, incredibly emerald-green eyes and a slender figure Lily Evans was considered to be a Hogwart’s beauty in her time. Miss Evans was a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Just after graduation from Hogwarts Lily continued her further education in order to achieve a Charms Mastery. She was fighting against Lord Voldemort alongside her friends and other supporters of the Light. Lily was taking an active part in Order’s missions. Redhead was an accomplished duellist but her main task in the organisation included : enchanting objects (emergency portkeys, protective neclaces with different form of shields, communication mirrors), warding and potions brewing (Polyjuice Potion, Veritaserum, healing potions). She was named Charlus Potter’s godmother by his parents and Lily’s close friends – Marlene and James Potter on the August 1st 1980. Lily Evans was a person of the unique heart. She was incredibly brave, reliable and dedicated to her beliefs, always full of live and genuine care. According to Remus Lupin : ‘Lily was that kind of the person who only seeks good in others’. Evans family’s house in Cokeworth was completely burnt by Death Eaters on January 30th 1981 as a result of Voldemort’s revange on her for joining Dumbledore’s cause (he especially had chosen the date which matched her birthday). Lily’s parents, Sebastian and Rosalin Evans, and her only sister Petunia with her husband Vernon Dursley died in the fire, traped by flames. After terrible loss of the all known family, Lily didn’t resign from her Order’s duties what was believed to make her one of the main targets of the Death Eaters attacks. Lily Evans was killed during the ambush on the current Order’s safe house in the little town Chagford (located in the edge of National Park in Devon) on the 1st of October 1981. That event became commonly known as Dartmoor Massacre because of the aftermath of the battle (ten Order’s members lost their lives and eight others were heavily wounded by uncontroled Fiendfyre). According to Alastor Moody : ‘Evans was able to defeat three well-known Death Eaters in the duel : Mulciber Snr, Amycus Carrow and Wilkins before she was caught in a crossfire between the Dark Lord’s supporters and the Order’s members’. Remus Lupin’s report of the event said that Lily most likely had died due to a chaos that had been caused by Goyle’s failed attempt to cast a dangerous Fiendfyre Curse. Both sides were in a total mess because of smoke and fumes. Witches and wizards were shoting curses and jinxes in the dark not knowing if they would hurt allies or opponents. Lupin was the last person who saw Lily alive, casting powerful Aguamenti in order to create a passage through the fire for traped fellows before she was hit by the dark equivalent of the Stunning Curse. Her body had never been found so it was leter assumed that she must have died in a Fiendfyre. Captured Death Eater who belonged to the Inner Circle confessed, under the influence of the Veritaserum, that because of Goyle’s stupidity Dark Lord’s plan failed and Mudblood died. According to Voldemort’s orders the main goal of the attack was to cupture Evans alive and apparate with her to the Riddle Manor – one of the temporary contact places for the most important followers. Of course, minor Death Eaters had had no idea about an essential aim of the trap but people who had been responsible miserably failed. They didn’t have to wait too long for the appropriate punishment for their incompetence, because before Moody was able to proceed with the intoragation, all captured followers had died due to a poison which had been hidden in the coloring of the dark mark. The lethal substance had been activated by the Dark Lork himself. The Order had never got to know the truth because invastigation connected with the Dartmoor Massacre was rapidly closed due to events of the Halloween Night 1981 : death of the Potters, miraculous survival of little Charlie and a mysterious disappearance of infamous Lord Voldemort.

**8) Severus Snape**

The time period between Snape’s graduation from Hogwarts in 1978 and his joining the Order of the Phoenix in the late spring 1980 is still an enigma. Talented wizard achived a title of the Potion Master shortly after his 19th birthday what made him one of the youngest who accomplished it in the last four hundred years. It is a well-known piece of knowledge that Severus had a rather shady past. During his trial before the whole Wizengamot in late December 1981 the Headmaster revealed that Snape had indeed been a Death Eater but he had switched the sides almost two years before Voldemort’s downfall. Because of security precautions, Dumbledore was the only person who was aware of his crucial position in the war.The reasons behind Severus’s change of heart remained unknown to the wizarding court. Dumbledore confessed that young Severus had been spying for the Light every day risking his own life in order to prevent You-know-who from gaining an upper hand in the war. The council wasn’t impress with Headmaster’s statement which acknowledged Snape’s true loyalty but Dumbledore’s parol eventually convinced them to give a young wizard a second chance. Support from the other Order’s members and Grindelwald Slayer’s word of honour didn’t prevent Severus from being almost completely ostracised. Public opinion and tensions in the wizarding community made young Potion Master’s life miserable. The feeling of the deep loss and regret filled every living cell in Severus’s body. He wasn’t able to stand it anymore what cause him to start occluding his mind in order to get rid of nagging, painful thoughts. He couldn’t understand his own mind, his own heart and it terrified him more than he allowed himself to believe. The roots of this insufferable pain were obvious – Lily. His once upon the time a best friend or rather,truth to be told, his only real friend in this lifetime. Friendship or maybe it had been something more ? What it was…love ? No, of course not. It was simply impossible. Snape truly believed that he hadn’t talked to Lily at all after their memorable parting in the end ot the fifth year. He hadn’t even seen her for ages. So why did he miss her so much ? It was really disconcerning…’that’ strange feeling. How in Merlin’s name he could so easily remember the exact, sparkling, emerald shade of her eyes, the inflatuating scent of her auburn hair or that unmistakable sound of Lily’s laugh ? Something was definitely wrong with him. Of course, her death was a tragedy but why that information cause such an extreme sensation of longing in his mind ? He even started wondering if he was going insane. Perhaps his behaviour and thoughts were somehow tempered with ? Maybe it was some kind of a cruel joke or a revange and someone decided to punish him with an unknown spell which apparently forced him to experience the most precious, hippotetical moments of his life all over and over again only to one more time crush his dreams and open his still bleeding wounds. After months of researching old tomes and even a forced checkup in Madam Pomfrey’s office, Snape decided that his magical core obviously didn’t have the slightest trace of mysterious spell. He had never thought that perhaps he was simply looking for the answers in the wrong place to begin with ? His mind was the key to solve the mystery but by hiding himself behind occlumency shields, Severus was deprived a chance to find a connection between his confusing emotions and blank spots in the memory. Snape wasn’t patient enough to profound study his memories from the war. If he had focused on them he would have realised that he had been a victim of a powerful and complex Forgetfulness Charm. Feeling defeated Severus admitted that the lingering, burning pain in his chest seemed to be a pernament state. The realisation of the cause hit him once more time despite denial but it was indeed too late to try and tell her the truth. Lily Evans was dead for months now, killed by the monster who he once called a master. Guilt was inflicting Severus’s soul with every single breath and he welcomed that well-diserved pain with awareness of his own mistakes. Two years after the miraculous end of the war dark-haired wizard really mastered his cold and intimidating demeanor thanks to advanced occlumency skills. He didn’t want anyone to know about his suffering and loneliness so he become even more bitter and closed person than he had been before. Keeping unwanted feelings away became Severus’s priority number one. Whispers and deadly glares were accompanying him every other day what, as a result, convinced Snape to finally accept Dumbledore’s offer of teaching in Hogwarts. In September 1982, Severus became not only the youngest professor in the staff but he also replaced retiring Slughorn as a head of the Slytherin house.

**9) Golden Trio’s adventures**

The events described in the first four Harry Potter’s books took place in this alternative universe as well. Of course, instead of Harry, the main character of the plot is Charlus James Potter. There is a great deal of differences in the plotline but the crucial meaning of Saviour’s adventures remains the same. Naturally, Charlus was growing up with Sirius so he was aware of his magical heritage. His knowledge about Wizarding World and culture is definitely much more advanced than Harry’s. Charlie for the second time confronted Voldemort who possesed Quirell during his first year at Hogwarts. In his second year at the wizarding school Charlus and his friends , Ron and Hermione, solved the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets. Charlie is not a Parselmouth in this universe but thanks to the ghost of Myrtle Warren, Charlus was able to imitate the hissing sound of the snake’s language which meant „open” in order to enter Slytherin’s secret chamber. As a result, he and Ron were able to save Ginny’s life, kill the murderous basilisk and destroy the shadow of Tom Riddle by stabbing his diary with poisonous serpent’s fang. During Potter’s third year well-known Death Eater – Bellatrix Lestrange broke out of wizarding prison on the Azkaban Island. Ministry of Magic believed that Lestrange‘s main goal was to murder the Boy-who-lived who was responible for her Master’s downfall. It was only a half of the truth because Bella’s desperately wanted to punish, torture and kill treitor and coward – Peter Pettigrew who was hidding from the public eye in his animagus form of the rat. In the end Bellatrix and Peter escaped from the trap of Sirius, Remus and Charlus and they later joined their Master in an ancient, albanian forest. Due to information from Bertha Jorkins, Peter was able to contact another loyal follower – Barty Crouch Jnr. Together they came up with an ingenious intrigue. Bellatrix traped real Moody in his own trunk while Barty started impersonating the famous Auror in Hogwarts thanks to the Polyjuice Poition. Events from the Goblet of Fire remained almost the same. Despite the age line Charlus was forced by binding contract of the Goblet of Fire to take part in the Triwizard Tournament. In the final task, Charlie and Cedric were transported via Portkey to the graveyard in the Little Hangleton where Charlus was the witness of Diggory’s death and unwilling participant of a gruesome ritual which brought Lord Voldemort to his full power…

**10) Events following the final task…**

Truth about the Voldemort’s return was widely rejected by the Ministry of Magic and the public opinion what resulted in the reestablishment of the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore and other fighters of the ‘old crew’ were able to recruit new members (for instance : Arthur Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nimphadora Tonks – employees of the Ministry of Magic). Sirius Black’s ancestral house (12 Grimmauld Place, London) became the secret headquarters for the Order which is currently protected by a Fidelius Charm with Headmaster as a secret-keeper. Charlus Potter is having different visions thanks to his mind-connection to the He-Must-Not-Be-Named. His dreams consist of various scenes which include mysterious corridor as well as a damp, cold, stone hall in the old mansion. Charlus is aware that Voldemort and his followers are focused on two main goals : gaining the access to the black door in the Ministry and searching for a mystery figure who is apparently a crucial puzzle in the Dark Lord’s scheme.


	2. Serpent's Blood

**Music:**

  1. **[Studio Accantus "Plagi" (Książę Egiptu) / 'The Plagues' (The Prince of Egypt)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9D_VpZeGBe4&list=RD9D_VpZeGBe4&index=4) **
  2. **[Krzysztof Szczepaniak - "Przyjdzie czas" (Król Lew)/ 'Be Prepared' (The Lion King)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FBdIW1ppb30&t=275s)**
  3. **[Slytherin Common Room](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-aadskAxEEw&t=14s)**



**_Disclaimer : Harry Potter and company are property of J.K. Rownling. I make no claim on characters or the magical world, nor do I gain any material benefits by writing my fanfiction. On the other hand, I rather enjoy wrirting it :-)._ **

‘…thoughts…inner debates…’

“ ** _…conversations in Parseltongue…_** ”

_…memories…dreams…visions…_

…regular text…

**ENJOY !**

**‘The Black Fawn with a Snake Tail’**

_by_ **_Falkor-the-serpent_ **

**Chapter 1**

******** Present day (August 2 nd 1995) 12 Grimmauld Place, London ********

Charlus was lying down on an ancient, moth-eaten mattress of the king-size bed in his 'new room' in the headquarters, who once belonged to his godfather’s younger brother, Regulus Black. Dark, wooden furniture and poisonous-green walls made young Potter nuisace. The interior design of the all house was very slytherin indeed but this particular bedroom even superpassed slimy Serpent’s common room. That was his peculiar luck to be forced to spend all holidays in the place which more resambled the snakes den than a wizarding house. The building was in a really miserable state. According to Padfoot’s words, Kreacher, the house elf, stopped cleaning the house ten years ago just after Sirius’s hateful mother death. That was no suprising that Black’s ancestral house currently was filled with flith, dust, pests and rodents. The building had been definitely uninhabitable before the arrival of Molly Weasley.The last few weeks all Weasleys children, Hermione, Sirius and he were trying to make the 12 Grimmauld Place a suitable spot for Order’s meetings. Yesterday, Moody and Remus arrived to help them deal with dark artefacts and other magical creatures who had taken up residence in the abandoned house. After that tiresome task, all current inhabitants of the headquarters decided to take a well-diserved rest. With heavy eyelids, in the metter of few minutes Charlie was in the land of Nod.

***

_Tall, dark-cloaked figure was sitting on the stone throne which was situated in the heart of the circular chamber domed with a high ceiling. Moonlight highlighted the disfigured features of the bald man with snow-white skin and crimson-red eyes._

_\- Fergusss Rosssier, my dear old friend…- the snakelike voice said – I hope that you have sssome interesssting newsss for me…- demanded impatient Dark Lord inspecting incomer’s stone face with a rare curiosity._

_\- Pardon me, my Lord…- bowed low hoary-headed man with short, spiky beard – But my overdue arrival is caused by a rather suprising piece of knowledge which I was able to obtain only two days ago – stated proudly elderly man with sly smile handing Voldemort the heavy envelope._

_\- What isss it ? – sighed Dark Lord giving his follower a deadly glare. Slithering Nagini nestled herself under her Master’s throne._

_\- According to my secret source in the MACUSA…- started Rosier stroking his chin under gruesome mask - You, my Lord, should be really interested in getting to know this person.– claimed with the confidence loyal Death Eater pointing at the moving picture of a young boy with raven-black hair who was wearing blue and cranberry robes._

_\- Ilvermorny’s ssstudent ? – asked intrigued Dark Lord recognising the school’s crest. His attention was now fully focused on researching envelope’s contents._

_\- Yes, indeed.– confirmed calmly Rosier – In June he completed his second year there. – carried on elderly man – He certeinly cought their attention just after sorting.Three of all four houses wanted him as their own and that is rather rare occurance. – stated Fergus – The boy chose Horned Serpent…- Rosier cleared his throat while Nagini started hissing to her Master – From now on MACUSA is keeping an eye on him. – added Death Eater – They used to observe and recruit talented youngsters and according to my source in the Office for Magical Relations and Education the council was genuinely impressed by boy’s exam results after first year . As a second-year he achived the Charms Chalice which is an award dedicated to students who truly excelled in Charms. No one before him have gained that prize in such a young age. – the old man continued glancing curiously at his Master whose emotionless face was cold and distant as always._

_\- It is an admirable piece of magic, indeed – admitted Dark Lord hungrily researching details of boy’s final project in Charms. Voldemort had never tried to hide his thirst of knowledge ecpecially when it concerned still undiscovered branches of magic._

_\- His school report claimed that the boy was exceptionally gifted and he had a rather rare understanding of magic herself – whispered Rosier pointing timidly at a blue piece of paper lying under his Master’s elbow. After his statement the heavy silence filled the room. Only Nagini was hissing loudly trying to attract Voldemort’s attention. -I was forced to spend a month in the mundane world…- started cautiously Rosier with disgusted face. – She is really good at covering the tracks …- he added viciously but Dark Lord stopped him instantly. He hated hearing excuses._

_\- Are you sssure about his identity ? – rather demanded than asked the snakelike man. Rosier’s gabbling began to be annoying. Information which he obtained could be valuable for his future plans but it didn’t mean that after months of failures Rosier suddenly deserved a reward. Voldemort couldn’t stand incopetence of his followers but he especially despised their overconfidence in his presence or preferably pure stupidity in Fergus’s case._

_\- Thanks to several Confundus Charms and Polyjuice Potions I was able to confirm boy’s identity by checking birthrecords in both muggle and magical world. He is definitely her son- claimed Rosier looking warily for his Master’s reaction. - I am certain of it – he added daring to look into crimson eyes._

_\- Hmm…I mussst admit… – said with a incredibly rare, sly smile Voldemort, petting Nagini’s slimy, green-scaled head – It is a rather sssuprising but not unwelcomed piece of newsss. – he hissed more to his pet-snake than to the Death Eater.- Did you find the connection, Fergusss ? – asked dengerously Dark Lord playing with the white-bone wand between his long spiderlike fingers._

_\- Connection…My Lord…? – asked worried follower taking a giant gulp of air. His hands started to shake nervously._

_\- Don’t even try to tell me that you didn’t notice that he was born exactly four months after her sudden departure… - sighned annoyed Voldemort with open disdain. He went to Hogwarts with dear old Fergus so he was aware that Rosier was loyal and secretive but definitely not the brightest wizard alive. However he honestly required something more from his followers. ’For Merlin’s sake is is not so difficult to link the dots especially in Fergus age !’ he thought._

_\- It means that she …- the grey-haired man began talking in a low voice – She faked her death because of the child – stated enlightened Rosier . ‘Pure genius’ sighed teasingly in his mind Dark Lord. The loyal follower really was getting on his nerves today. ‘Naturally, I will have to punish him for that ignorance leter’._

_\- She was quite sssuccessful with her little ssscheme… – he had to gave her that – Honessstly, I almossst belived in her death .- he added with mock amusement. Deep inside he was enraged. How could she fooled all of them?! He was a mastermined of intrigues and he was blind enough not to think about such a trivial thing. A Baby…of course. She had been with child then. He was tricked the second time.- Like mother like daughter- he said under his breath getting white-knuckle grip on the wand. Her mother was exactly the same but much more naïve…Gwendoline was incredibly useful in his resarch on Rowena Ravenclaw’s diadem and of course, she was a rather pretty little thing. With his handsome features and good manners it was a piece of cake to charm a young, innocent Miss McLaird. She was a beloved granddaughter of the ex-Minister of Magic with the inluence and precious connections in both british and french ministries. Moreover, Gwen attended Beauxbatons in late 50s and had a various range of friends in France. Having access to a potenial circle of rich and proud blood-purists was a exploitable asset, indeed. Gellert Grindelwald’s ideas were still holding a power in Paris in the middle years of the century. Miss Gwen McLaird had been an outstendingly perfect and quite enjoyable cover in her time but nothing could have lasted forever. With time, even Gwendoline started questioning actions of her supposed fiancé. As a result, she began to be rather suspicious of her dear Tom.Consequently,that stupid girl had to poke her litte nose in his business!She knew too much for her own good… He had no other choice but to punish her for disloyalty but before his followers were able to find and finally get rid of her she had been hidding in the mundane world for months. Dark Lord only found out what she had done by pure accident almost nineteenth years leter. She took revange on him from beyond the grave. Giving the magical child to muggles, especially HIS child. It was an unforgivable crime ! Truth to be told, he had never ever wanted children. After years in orphanage he despised them wholeheartedly but it didn’t mean that he stopped being possesive of his things. Lily was HIS. Obviously his daughter was special. She was the witch born of the two most powerful bloodlines in Europe, the heiress to Slytherin and Ravenclaw, two of four founder !. By the time he found out about her, she had been already corupted by saint Dumbledore and his pitful Order of light-knights._

_‘But the boy ? He is still very young…he could be different ? Maybe even more powerful ? Yesss. He is likely to become a great wizard someday’. According to old tomes which he had read in the Chamber of Secrets it was the common knowledge for Slytherin’s descendants that the male heirs were more likely to inherit and share the great ancestor’s gifts. Rosier once in his lifetime was right and Voldemort was truly intrested in acquiring his grandson. The little one could be an extremely useful asset in the following years._

_\- Dumbledore certainly has no idea about either Miss Evans or the child, my Lord – said with fake confidence Rosier - He is still blindly focused on Potter’s brat. – he added with disdain._

_\- We had better keep the old Headmassster in the dark – claimed calmly Voldemort, playing with his bone-white wand. - Let him belive that Potter and the prophecy isss my main aim. – he added with sarcastic smile getting up from his high, stone throne. It was really fascinating. The second well-hidden secret that old coot, Dumbledore, had no idea about. Lily certainly had been determined to keep a pregnancy under her hat._

_\- Of course, my Lord – replied automatically trusted follower, bowing once more time before his Master._

_\- You did well, Fergusss – praised with mock gratitude Dark Lord, looking at excited serpent who started slithering around frightened Death Eater in a playful manner. Nagini was thrilled to bits to hear about ‘her little hatchling’ who could be another speaker._

_\- Thank you, my Lord – said shakingly Rosier with heavy breath. He felt truly insecrure in the presence of giant, poisonous snake._

_\- And thisss is the reassson why I am ssso generousss and will give you a whole month to find and essscort him under my tender care – he stated in a smooth voice – It is a crucial matter, Fergusss – Voldemort insisted clearly. It was an obvious signal that he will not tolerate a single mistake… and the punishment for the failure will be severe._

_\- Yes, my Lord – promised with determination Rosier looking under mask at his own shooes._

_\- Details of your task remain between the two of us. As always. -said drily Dark Lord with threatening look while Fergus was nodding obidently. He had never shared the knowledge of the existence of his daughter with members of the Inner Circle. It was too dangerous piece of information. Currently, only four living people were aware of sweet Lily’s parentage : he, Fergus Rosier, dying of Dragon Pox Abraxas Malfoy and naturally, dear Miss Evans. – You are dissmisssed. – he added after a short moment of silence, leaving the audience hall immediately not even sparing a single glare for Rosier Snr. Voldemort’s familiar, Nagini, was following her Master faithfully, hissing to him from time to time._

_The Dark Lord entered his private chambers and sat at mahogany desk. He selected some of the papers from Fergus’s black envelope and cautiously sorted them into logical sequences. Lily really had to be exceptionaly skillful in hidding traces about them. Even an agent from MACUSA’s law department wasn’t successful in finding too much about her boy and their current residence. She grew up in the mundane world and unlike the majority of wizards moving around there was as easy as ABC for her. They became a mystery for government, indeed. Except from child’s birthcertificate, there were actually no other information about them. He was born in New Orleans - that was all he got from records next to the obvious - date of child’s birthday. Of course, when boy was old enough to start school in the muggle world she wasn’t able to cover up all traces but it was crystal clear that they had to be moving house at least thrice a year. The MACUSA obtained the data concerning the boy only after his acceptance to Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. That was a little bit puzzling… She wasn’t an ignorant in contrast to his ‘faithful’ followers. Lily obviously suspected that he hadn’t vanished for good. Even if it was a true…but … Why did she become so secretive ? Why did she stay in the States ? In 1981 (when he was in his full power) hiding across the ocean, far away from his influence, was a reasonable move. But after his apparent downfall ? When everybody had claimed that they were safe from him? Why didn’t she come back home? Certainly, the great Albus Dumbledore would give her and the baby a suitable protecion. That sort of behaviour was so unlike her. Something was fishy in this case. Maybe he wasn’t the only reason for her departure? Or perhaps Lily had been afraid that her loyal friends of the light would have become disgusted with her after learning abut Redhead’s true parentage ? The delusional myths and theories about the great muggleborns and their equality to wizarding kind would have been smashed again with that piece of news. The Dumbledore’s propaganda would have been invalid and muggle-lovers and the Ministry of Magic wouldn’t have been happy to hear the truth.’Is the famous muggleborn witch Lily Evans in fact a You-know-who’s secret love child ?!’ he almost was able to see the Daily Prophet’s headlines. It would be so hilarious and surreal at the same time. He cought that after memorable Halloween Night the Ministry had became rather ruthless with Bartemius Crouch Snr to top the list. He wouldn’t have been surprised if old Barty had sentenced to certain death all He-must-not-be-named’s living relatives. The wizarding community certainly might have been delighted to hear about such a ‘noble’ action. Sometimes, he was wondering if wizards would ever mature enough to leave the Middle Ages behind. Voldemort admitted that many innocent wiches and wizards had been sent to Azkaban without a proper trial on account of even the slightest suspicions. He didn’t care for them at all but it was a real black mark on the Ministry’s reputation. The Slytherin’s heir was able to come up with dozen of reasons why Lily Evans had decided to disappear from the world but none of them was convincing enough from his point of view. The Dark Lord had spent almost the last three years of the war researching Redhead’s past, adoptive parents, homelife, passions, exam results, friends, enemies etc. He had convinced himself that he had studied her character long enough to predict Lily’s future moves. Voldemort was mistaken and he hated being in the wrong most in the world. He didn’t give her a credit. She was like a far-sighted, sneaky serpent in fierce lion’s fur. Rare combination and untypical example of gryffindoorish behaviour.The dark wizard once more time started studying the moving picture. Voldemort was seriously curious about the boy. To be honest, he didn’t look like either Black,Potter,Lupin… or any other bloodtraitor or Order’s member. He hoped that his father wasn’t a disgusting muggle! It was rather unlikely, really. They were in a war and it fortunately didn’t favour the relations between magical and muggle worlds. Yes, he was sure about it considering boy’s natural talent. Thanks to MACUSA’s acts it was obvious that he had to inherit his mother’s and grandmother’s gift through the Ravenclaw line – the aura sight. Incredibly useful and rare ability. Voldemort put an index finger on the surface of the photo, profoundly inspecting hia grandson’s personage. He was a tall, handsome child with rather short, thick, raven-black hair and a pale complexion. The boy had high cheeckbones,a subtle jawline and a round chin. He inherited Lily’s brilliant, almond-shaped eyes but their colouration was unfortunately completely different. Little one’s eyes were like two obsidian-black crystals piercing through the remnant of his soul. Nonetheless these eyes framed with elegant, dark eyebrows seemed to hold the power in the innocent visage of his grandson’s figure. In fact, the child had to take the majority of his mother’s facial features because the nose and lips were truly Lily’s. Voldemort had to admit that the boy even looked a little bit like himself at the same age. It wasn’t unwelcomed, of course._ _In the future, with proper guidance the boy could even become his heir. The Dark Lord blinked at the picture for the last time and casted wandlessly Incendio in order to get rid of all evidance of Rosier’s invastigation. Voldemort didn’t realise that one pice of paper with the copy of child’s ID card had escaped his notice._

_Apparently, his worthless, muggle father’s genes influenced the great Slytherin line strong enough to eliminate horrid Gaunts features. Both he (or rather his former-self ), Lily and her boy were quite good-looking and were living proofs of the change which had saved Salazar Slytherin’s descendants the fate of the disfigurated victims of inbreeding. ‘The supremency of the muggle genetics over purebood wizards, indeed’ he thought sarky with an evident disgust. Even that single idea was an abomination..._

_***_

Charlus was insanely trembling under woolen blankets. Pearly drops of sweat were running up his face and the famous lightening bolt scar on his forehead was itching painfuly. The next round of nightmares about Cedric’s death was haunting him. He couldn’t take a brake because another vision took over his mind. This dream about Voldemort was strange, very unusual in a comparison to the previous ones.

-Charlie ! – Ron yelled at him – Wake up, mate ! – he was tugging on his silk pyjama’s sleeve.

\- Calm down, Ronald – Potter murmured under his heavy breath reaching for his round glasses. Grifindoor chaser was desperately trying to remember the last vision but the images from his dream started vanishing from the wizard’s memory instantly.

\- You were shouting and pleading for Dumbledore…- started timidly Redhead – I only wanted to help you, you know…- Weasley’s ears were comletely red by now.

\- I am sorry Ron, It’s not your fault – said truthfully Charlus getting out of bed. He was looking for feather and parchment now. Young saviour knew that he had better describe his vision immediately before it would disappear from his mind for good.

\- It was another vision, wasn’t it ? – asked troubled Hermione looking at him warily. She like the other inhabitants of the third floor heard Charlie’s screams and decided to enter her friend’s room in order to check on him.

\- Yes, it was – answered nervously Charlus, still feeling Voldemort’s emotions. His anger, annoyence and excitement. Quite various range for the Dark Lord, indeed. – But this time it was different, HE was different… - stated Potter trying to find suitable words.

\- I don’t get it, mate – said frowing Ron Weasley, Hermione agreed with him with silent nod – What do you mean by that ? – he asked curiously looking stright into his friend’s lost, narrowed, hazel eyes.

\- You know…-started Charlie, scribing vigorously on the yellowed, old parchment from Regulus’s drawer. – Ussualy he is in the old-fashioned dining room located in the some kind of mansion with the bunch of masked, loyal Death Eaters.- he said with the stone face, making attempt to remember the details.- They generally discuss some pureblood policy connected to Ministry’s issues, try to recruit someone, plan raids on muggles or naturally plot my downcome- Potter carried on with sarcastic smile – But today HE was in another place…in some kind of throne room, maybe… – brown-haired boy was thinking aloud – There were only the two of them. – he added, still writing his raport to Headmater on the paper – Voldemort and one of his oldest followers, Fergus Rosier – Charlus continued, from now on focusing his attention on friends – Rosier complited the part of an important task and was reporting about it to his Master – Potter said with clear disdain – I am afraid that Voldemort eventually found THAT person…- he paused, suddenly breaking his own monologue. Both Ron and Hermione were looking at him on the edge of their seat.

\- You are talking about THE SAME person who HE was looking for the last couple of months ?! -exclaimed terrified Hermione. It was a real matter of consequence.

\- I think so. – admitted Potter, clenching his fists edgily – He is rarely excited…- he stated calmly – But today, I dare to say that he has been over the moon – saviour concluded with confidence, scratching his bleeding scar.

\- Charlie…- started Ron, gulping restlessly. After a while, he took a seat on the edge of Charlus’s king-size bed.

\- You had better send your report to Dumbledore immediatedly – Hermione cut across him with her demanding, McGonagall-like voice. She tucked her bushy hair behind her ear in a nervous manner while Charlus began bitting his lips.

– It is quite serious…- Redhead agreed with her, sighing heavily.

\- Sirius in the flesh…indeed. – joked with playful glare Padfoot who appeared in the doorframe out of nowhere – What happened, kiddo ? – Black was inspecting worried face of his beloved godson. Potter gave him a piece of parchament. – Another vision ? – he asked rethorically, not waiting for the answer at all. He pulled Charlie in the bear hug without unnecessary explanations. – If you would like that I can send your log to the Headmaster via Horus. – offered Sirius, thinking about his great horned owl which was currently taking a nap on the bedside table in his own, childhood bedroom. Charlus nodded obidently.

\- You are exhausted, Charlie – Black said metter-of-factly, looking at him worriedly. He stroke Potter’s messy, brown hair affectionetly. – Go to bed ! – animagus ordered with fake, high, schrill voice. - All three of you ! – Padfoot was perfectly imitating Molly Weasley’s behaviour by putting hands on his hips with intimidating manner. – At once ! – he pointed an index finger at them in a real Mrs Weasley’s fashion.

\- Okay, Padfoot – they were in fits – Massage recived – added Charlie trying to control his laughter.

\- I hope so, kids… – he said teasinglly – To be honest, all of you need to rest. – Sirius told them truthfully – Don’t even try to forget that tomorrow, according to Molly’s great plan, you are going to deal with all boggarts in every wardrobe in this house… - he threatened in a mocking manner - On your own.- Black winked at them playfuly.

\- Yeah, we will be dealing with boggarts … while you will be putting up with Kreacher – stated sarkly Charlus – Thank you very much, Paddy – he added with childlike, innocent voice at the same time grinning at his godfather’s sour face.

\- I have created the monster – claimed with heavy heart Sirius, taking a deep breath. He enjoyed seeing his godson in a better mood. All of them bursted into laughter again.

\- Don’t tell that to uncle Moony – restricted young Potter, hiding a small chuckle – He claimed that particular position in our family ages ago ! – he added jokingly.

\- Brat ! – Sirius growled under his nose, taking note from Charlus’s hand. They truly loved yeach other’s company. Black immediately left the room in order to send the letter to the Headmaster.

\- G’ night to you too, old chap ! – Charlie and Ron said their typical goodbeys while annoyed bushy-haired girl muttered something similar to ‘Boys!’ under her breath.

Later that night Charlus, Ron and Hermione were still vigorously discussing saviour’s nightmare. Unfortunately, young Potter didn’t remember too many major specifics. The Golden Trio were wondering who the mysterious person,that Voldemort had been looking for, was. Why was he so excited about that case ? Was he or she the lacking chess piece in the Dark Lord’s masterplan ? All of them started to coming up with more and more ridiculous theories in order to let off steam. However, brown-haird teenager was in no mood for joking. This morning, third time in this week, he had been able to sneak a Daily Prophet to his room before Mrs Weasley realised that she was missing a morning mail. Poor Eroll was unjustly taking the blame for that occurrance again. When Charlie saw the headlines, he froze instantly. The Ministry of Magic went insane. The press blamed him and Dumbledore not only for Cedric’s death but also for spreading dangerous lies. According to Rits Skeeter’s articles, he was an attention-seeker, spoiled brat who found enjoyable telling ridiculous tales about You-know-who’s return. The author in Daily Prophet’s text even suggested sending him to the Sant Mungo’s for mental therapy ! The situation was severe, it wasn’t laughable at all. Granger agreed with Charlus and started speculating whether the following schoolyear at Hogwarts would be more demanding and tiring for them that te previous one (of course, despite the OWLs). Potter claimed that he was more concerned about amount of missing people than his exam results. Ministry no longer wasn’t able to hide these facts. The Boy-who-lived shared with his friends the knowledge which he had obtained the day before. During his last conversation with Alastor Moody, the old auror told him that the last time when Voldemort had gained his full power, everything had been the same. The first wizarding war started with : missing people, macabre ‘accidents’ in the muggle world, sudden murders and infiltration of the government.

\- Moody gave me that picture yesterday. It is for us. He wants us to keep in mind that we are not the first generation who has to fight HIM. There were brave people before us, who belived in better future, faced the danger and died. They shouldn’t have been forgotten. – said with proud smile Potter, pointing at the old, yellowed photo who was now lying on the cover of his bed. The large group of people started waving and smiling at them from the image. The majority of them were not much older than Ron’s brothers. – They are members of the first Order of Pheonix- he explained, seeing a little bit confused faces of his two friends. Golden Trio’s attention was now focused entirely on the picture.

\- They are Alice and Frank Longbottom – Charlus pointed at cuddling couple in the corner of the image. Young aurors seemed to by catch off guard.

\- Neville’s parents – clarifided Hermione, gulping.

\- Bellatrix, Rabastan, Rodolphus Lestrange and Barty Crouch Jnr were torturing them with Cruciatus Curse for hours…- he started with icy-cold voice – They didn’t tell anything… – added enraged Charlie, clenching his fists. – They lost their minds…as a result- Hermione sighed terrified. Tears were welling up in her eyes. ‘Poor Neville’ she thought about their sweet, easy-going and kind-hearted friend.

\- Look, there is Moody !– Charlie was trying to change the subject after a long silence. The figure of the famous Auror bowed at them from the photo in a welcoming gesture.

\- He had the leg and the normal eye. It is a rather strange sight. – admitted frowing Ronald while his attention went on to the two, tall, ginger-haired figures who were standing in the third row. – They are my uncles !- he exclaimed proudly, pointing at laughing men in the background. – Gideon and Fabian Prewett, my Mum’s younger brothers – he added glumly. – They were killed in the war too – whispered Ron, trying to hide his sorrow. Hermione petted him in the arm sympatheticly.

\- And, here we are our handsome Siri – spotted Charlus. Young, dashing Sirius Black with aristocratic features and his long, shiny, dark locks was sending them kisses in the air in a mocking fashion. Mischievous smile on his face matched the James Potter’s one who was looking at Patfoot knowlingly from his wife’s tender embrace. Both Potter and McKinnon were newly married at that time. They radiated the happiness. On the other hand, Remus Lupin was hiding behind James and Marlene with his usual shiness. Treitorous Peter next to him. Well-known posture of Hagrid was dominating the centre of the old picture. From the opposite corners of the image two tall, silver haired man with blue eyes and similar long beards were glaring at each other weirdly. Apparently, either Albus or Abeforth weren’t able to stand each other’s company for too long. All students reconignised the Headmaster of Hogwarts immediately.

\- I know that guy – stated Ronald, pointing at miniature Abeforth who gave him deadly glare from the photo – He ownes a bar in Hogsmeade – he explained, suprising with his statement photographic personage of younger Dumbledore who gave them approving nod.

\- Who is she ? – asked intrigued Hermione, looking at a beautiful women with long auburn, wavy hair and brilliant, emerald-green eyes. Said person in reply started to waving at them in playful manner while photohraphic-memory of Sirius was trying to catch Redhead’s attention by disheveling her hair teasingly. – I don’t recall her from the Order’s meetings – added curious bushy-haired girl.

\- It is not surprising – sighed heavily Charlus – It is my godmother, Lily Evans…- he carried on – She died in the Fiendfyre during Daeth Eater’s ambush…one month before my parent’s death – Potter explained avoiding their gazes.

\- Oh, Charlie…I didn’t mean to upset you…even more…- she apologised immediately, nervously looking at her shaking hands.

\- You didn’t know, Hermione. It is ok. Really. -he clarifided trying to give his friend an encouraging smile – I should be proud of her…of all of them – added Potter, stroking his messy nest of brown hair – Either she or Ron’s uncles fought like heroes .– Charlie recolected hearing ,during his childhood, Sirius’s tales about his parents and their friends, his godmother included.

\- She was georgous – admitted with well-hidden, girlish jealousy Granger at the same time studing Redhead’s gentle features. The photographic-memory of Lily started laughing with amusement hearing Hermione’s words.

\- You are probably right. – said Potter – Padfoot told me once that the half of the male population of Hogwarts had had a crush on her in their school years with my father on the top of the list. Who would have guessed ?- he was wondering aloud - Remus said that she had been teasing my Dad about that mercilessly. Till the 7th year Evans and my father didn’t get along at all but she and my Mum were best of friends. They shared a dormitory in the Gryffindoor Tower. During the last year at Hogwarts my parents started dating and as a result Lily and Maruders became friends. Later, they together joined the Dumbledore’s Order.– he recalled looking with criticism at photographic-postures of few wizards who blushed after catching his words. They were still embarrassed to hear an accusation of the childlish crush even after eighteen years. ‘These photos are hillarious’ he thought looking at the wizarding picture with a superiority.

\- You haven’t told us about your godmother before. – noticed Hermione with a puzzling gaze. Charlus always enjoyed talking about his parents, relatives, ancestors, Maruders and their adventures. They were a large part of his identity.

\- I must have told you. All in all, she apparently bought me for 1st birthday my first toy broomstick ! – exclaimed a little ashamed of his ignorance Charlus. Obviously, thanks to his godmother’s gift he started flying really early in his life. He had to give her a credit for that as a current gryffindoor star chaser. - In fact, you are partialy right, Hermione – he admitted with deep breath – I don’t know too much about her- he shruged – You know Sirius. He is still only talking about my Dad, paternal grandparents and sometimes Mum. That is all. – Potter said, feeling regret. – When Remus started teaching in our 3rd year he said to me that you, Hermione, remanded him of Lily a little bit. She was a muggleborn witch like you are and she was talented and really smart too. Of course, she was a Head Girl in their final year. – Charlie blinked at bossy Know-it-all with sincere smile.

\- She was a Head Girl ? – rather stated than asked Granger with sparkling eyes. Bushy-haired girl didn’t even try to hide her excitement. – So she has to be on the list in the book ‘Hogwarts Prefects Registry’ in the library. We can gather loads of information about her – she added thrilled with a single idea of the researching the old tomes. It was her second nature.

\- When in doubt, go to the library – replied together Ron and Charlie with fake dignity. Both of them started laughing at the Granger’s expression. Hermione only gave them a glare and shruged feeling defeated. She left the room.

\- Sorry, ‘Mione ! – Ronald yelled after her apologetically and followed clearly affronted girl.

\- Night-Night – whispered to the empty room Charlus, looking at the clock. It was 4 a.m. He fell into bed with heavy head and took a sip of Dreamless Sleep Poton. Potter hoped for at least three hours of sweet, undisturbed rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you can ! <3 <3 <3


	3. Emergency Meeting

_Disclaimer **: Harry Potter and company are property of J.K. Rownling. I make no claim on characters or the magical world, nor do I gain any material benefits by writing my fanfiction. On the other hand, I rather enjoy writing it :-D.**_

_Clarifications **:**_

‘…thoughts…inner debates…’

“ ** _…conversations in Parseltongue…_** ”

_…memories…dreams…visions…_

…regular text…

**Comment if you can ! <3 A little feedback is needed ** **😊 It could improve the quality of the story.**

**Prepare yourself for two…looong chapters… I hope you don’t mind it.**

**ENJOY !**

**WARNING : I have updated two latest chapters today !**

**Music :**

**Le temps des cathédrales (Extrait du spectacle «Notre Dame de Paris 1998» (Live))/Bruno Pelletier**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dSa0Z0Yd0J0&list=RDMMdSa0Z0Yd0J0&start_radio=1

**Sting - Shape of My Heart (Leon)**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QK-Z1K67uaA

**Studio Accantus - "Uwolnij nas" (Książę Egiptu)/(The Prince of Egypt)**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xro5zK3zxFU

**Sylwia Banasik - Pod drzewem (The Hanging Tree)**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=grXmSw1WqMk

**Sylwia Banasik - Wilcza zamieć (Pieśń Priscilli - cover) / from game Witcher III**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ialPtQuMMg

**‘The Black Fawn with a Snake Tail’**

_by_ **_Falkor-the-serpent_**

** Chapter 2 **

**“EMERGENCY MEETING”**

******** Several hours later (August 3 rd 1995) 12 Grimmauld Place, London ********

Kreacher was wandering around the groundfloor whispering quiet insults under his long, hooked nose while Sirius tried to convince the ancient elf to help them with cleaning. Without results. Meantime, Mrs Weasley was preparing a meal and tending to twins who were currently conducting an experiment on the second floor.The Golden Trio were dealing with the last boggart in the old, black-wooden wardrobe, as scheduled.

\- Riddikulus ! – exclaimed Charlus while seeing his godfather’s lifeless, covered with blood body lying on the stone floor. The dark creature disappeared instantly.

\- Charlikkkinsss – started George who appeared from the air, just next to the surprised Potter.

\- Ronniekinnsss - Fred carried on, presenting them strange-looking sweets wraped in an orange paper.

\- How are you doing, mates ? – the twins asked at the same time, grinning mischievously.- Wanna try our new invention ‘ Nosebleed Noughat ’ ? – they proposed, hanging Ron and Charlie a single bonbon. – The first pack is for free for ‘old time’s sake’ – George added – You are welcome too, Hermione… – Fred bowed before her in a mocking gesture.

\- No, thank you, guys – replied almost immediately Charlus. Taking and what worse…eating sweets from the Weasleys’ twins had never been a good idea, at all.

\- Your loss – sighed with a small smile George – All of you have become spoilsports recently – the twins stated together.

\- We had better find the Snuffles – suggested Fred before both of them vanished with a loud breaking sound.

\- I hate when they are doing it ! – complained blushed Ronald, thinking about apparition. Hermione and Charlus nodded in the agreement. Since their’s 17th birthday, Fred and George, became really annoying. They were showing off non-stop ! Only because they could do magic outside of Hogwarts now.

Three friends decided to go to the kitchen where Molly Weasley had just finished cooking. It was the lunchtime already. They had just left the dinning room with old Black’s tapestry when the silver, translucent armadillo ran before their eyes. The lightening creature stopped in the heart of the kitchen, looking directly at the redhead, middle-aged woman. It was Mad-Eye’s patronus.

-‘Alarming situation. Emergency meeting in the headquarters. Attendance is required. We are going to be here in a few minutes. Be prepared. And remember. CONSTANT VIGILANCE !’ – Alastor Moody’s, low and strong voice stated before the silver figure of Patronus Charm fadded away completely. Molly sighed heavily before a heated debate between teenagers broke out.

\- Calm down ! – ordered Mrs Weasley, glaring at them furiously. There was no time for that now. According to Moody’s words, it had to be a serious matter. Emergency meetings were a rarity. – It is Order’s business, not yours ! - she claimed, putting off her cooking apron.- All of them did a great job today…- she started with a weak smile, trying to catch their attention.- I will send you all lunch to Charlie’s bedroom via Kreacher – Mrs Weasley rather ordered than proposed.

\- But…Mum…- argued Ronald. It wasn’t fair !

\- There is no ‘but’. It is my last word, Ron – she started threateningly, pointing directly at her youngest son.- You shouldn’t be concerned – redhead carried on – Neither of you are in the Order of the Pheonix – she clarified, eyeing Ron, Hermione and Charlus at the same time.

\- But we WILL BE – argued with power Potter, clenching his fists.

\- When you will be out of age and graduate, you can join. No one will be able to stop you – she stated with convinction.

\- Hang on, Mum…- started Fred who appeared behind her back out of nowhere .

\- But we are…- continued the other twin, petting his brother’s shoulder.

\- Out of age…already – they said together, grinning at her and winking insanely.

\- Maybe you are now ! But it doesn’t mean that you become responsible adults out of the blue ! – she argued with them, gritting her teeth. Unfortunately, the twins had a point.

\- Boys are right, Molly – agreed Mr Weasley who surprisingly had a day off from his Ministry’s work today. He was standing in the doorframe with frowing face.- You cannont stop them, now – said Arthur with a deep breath. He aslo saw and heard Moody’s message.

\- It is not FAIR ! – the other teenagers started arguing again, making unsufferable noise. Hermione, Ron, Charlus and Ginny disagreed with Weasleys’ parents and began gesticulating.

\- SILENCE, kids !- the voice which resembled a growl stated in the moment when Sirius Black entered the crowded kitchen. – We need to prepare…- he told them seriously – Mad-Eye sounded severly- he went on with an unusual, icy-cold face – I am flooing Albus in a moment. You have to inform : Podmore, Flitwick and Remus – he told to Arthur in a low tone, wincking at children who were trying to overhear their conversation. After a minute, Black went to the sitting room where the huge, marble fireplace was located, in order to pass the message to the Headmaster.

\- I know that Minerva is visiting the muggleborn, first-year’s students today – stated Mrs Weasley with sorrowful face. Her husband only nodded before he left the room. The group of teenagers was determined to avoid Molly’s glares successfully.

\- Hagrid is currently on the mission in Alps…- started Mr Weasley, looking at kids nervously. He was absent in the room only for the short moment. –… connected to the You-Know-What – he whispered to his wife.

\- Kingsley and Dung have their tour of duty… today – remembered the guarding schedule in the Department of Mysteries Padfoot who, as well as Arthur, was in the kitchen right now.

\- In that case, … Moody …? -wondered timidly Mr Weasley with a heavy sigh.

-…is in the field with Tonks – Sirius completed Arthur’s words. The old Auror should have been keeping an eye on Knockturn Alley. Mr Weasley seemed to become more and more upset and concerned with every passing minute.

\- Ron, Charlie, Hermione and Ginny…- stated with a high voice Mrs Weasley, pointing at them one by one. – I repeat for the last time – she said – Go upstairs right now and stay there until we send someone to notify you, please ! – redhead pleaded nervously - It is not concerning either of you ! –middle-aged witch added desperately.

\- Of course it concerns them, Molly ! – Black exploded with passion – Listen, I have just talked to Dumbledore about it and he has agreed with me. – explained cautiously Padfoot, stroking his shiny hair. – They should know, Molly…- he carried on seriously – They should be aware of the forthcoming danger – he claimed with confidence, still looking at the Golden Trio - Keeping them in the dark could be risky ! – exclaimed Sirius, his eyes were sparkling in rage. He was so afraid about his godson’s fate. He couldn’t lose Charlie, his little Prongslet, like he lost James, Marlene and Lily. The history couldn’t repeat itself ! – Kids need to know with whom they are fighting – added Padfoot, gritting his snow-white teeth.

\- They are still too young…- Mrs Weasley refused instantly, hearing his explanation.

\- I know that and I truly don’t want my godson or his friends to take part in the war ! – Sirius clarified with a strong voice – But…all in all, they are always the first ones who accidentally are forced to to face HIM ! – he sighed heavily – I am the Charlus’s guardian and I am giving him my permission to join the Order – ended Padfoot with determination, not loosing an eye-contact with his godson. – It is sure that he will tell his friends everything… so keeping Ron and Hermione from attending a meeting is fruitless – added under his breath Sirius while Molly Weasley was glaring at him with bloodthristy eyes. After hearing his standpoint, Mrs Weasley said no more words, but with her deadly stare she was able to covince poor Ginny to go upstairs without futher complaints.

\- Thanks, Sirius – said cheerfully Charlus with a sincere hope. He couldn’t wait any longer to participate in a real meeting and finally learn something important about Voldemort’s plans. Bushy-haird girl and the youngest Weasley agreed with Charlie wholeheartedly. All three of them were really excited what had forced brave Moody to demand the emergency meeting that day.

\- It is okay, kiddo – shrugged nonchalantly Black with a small smile. – I only said aloud what everybody else thought – he claimed. Together all of them went to the sitting room where usaual meetings were taking place. Black, Potter, Hermione and Weasleys didn’t have to wait too long because in a minute, the imposing figure of Albus Dumbledore appeared in the emerald flames with company of the dwarfish Ravenclaw’s head of the house – Filius Flitwick. After courtuesy greetings, all guests of 12 Grimmauld Place started discussing possibilites.

\- Severus was summoned two hours ago – said with glumy face Headmaster in an explaination. Arthur nodded with clear understanding. Being a double-agent wasn’t a piece of cake. Mr Weasley was certain about it and he truly appreciated Potion Master’s efforts. Snape was in a constant danger, he was risking his life every other day, every hour… Arthur couldn’t understand why Black and others were still ignoring, insulting or even underestimating Severus’s role ? He was a crucial source of information. He really deserved a little bit of respect. Mr Weasley had never said it aloud but he considered Snape being one of the bravest people, he had pleasure to meet. Of course, sour and intimidating man would never accepted such a compliment so Arthur’s words remained unspoken.

\- I cannot say that I will regret the lack of the precious, greasy presence of dear Snivellus – claimed mockingly Sirius Black with a teasing smile. Ron, Charlie and twins chulcked, hearing his words. No student in a right mind would like to see a greasy git, bat of dungeons, Snape, during the summer break. Dumbledore only sighed after Sirius’s declaration. He had stopped hoping that Sirius and Severus would finally bury the hatchet. Unfortunately, the teenage, school grudge was still fresh in their hearts. However, Black started behaving really childlish recently, considering Snape’s current, difficult position.

\- Do you have any ideas why Moody convened the meeting ? – asked curiously the little Charms Master. Truth to be told, he wanted to change a subject at once. Brooding Dumbledore only intrigued him even more. Apparently, Headmaster had no idea what was going on too. It wasn’t a good sign at all.

\- Truly, Filius…- started frowing Albus, his blue eyes were twinkling behind half-moon spectacles with a real hunger and interest.- I have no suspicions – confessed lost in thoughts Dumbleore, stroking his long, silver beard.

During the following minutes, the large, old-fashioned sitting room in the 12 Grimmauld Place was filled with tensed and impatient members of the Order. All of them were dissputing the aim of the meeting. Meantime, Molly were serving her compeers tea and sandwiches as a late lunch when Mrs Black’s screams, coming from the hall silenced the discussing crowd. Due to Moody’s wooden leg and unmistakable soud of heavy footsteps indicated an upcoming arrival of the newcomers. After a while, exhausted Auror appeared with Tonks in the sitting room’s doorframe. Wand in his hand and shadow of determination on Alastor’s face. Breathing heavily Tonks was accompanying him. Both aurors had strong grips on the shoulders of an invisible person who apparently was standing between them. Other members of the Order were deadly silent.

\- Hold my back, Tonks – murmured under a nose Moody. He moved from the table one of chaires and situated it directly in the centre of the room. When Alastor threw the unknown person on the said chair, Nymphadora sat immediately on the opposite, dark-green couch. Drops of sweat were runnning up her face. She seemed really tired and her usually pink hair became crimson-red now. Tonks had to be truly pissed off. On the other hand, old Auror looked out of the balance too. With a single move of his wand, Moody canceled the Body-Binding Spell on the unseen person and brutally ripped off the invisibility cloak. He casted Incarcerous Spell on the suspect in order to bind him to the chair. After that, Alastor and Tonks finally breathed in a sign of relief. The others were looking open-mouthed at whole event. They were all waiting in a suspence.

The mysterious person turned out to be an approximately thirty-year-old man with bright-blue eyes and platinum-blond hair. All people in the room, besides Tonks and Moody, were staring at the unexpected ‘guest’ questioningly.

\- Who the hell are you !? Speak up ! NOW ! - yelled mercilessly old Auror, pulling suspect’s hair. Tonks was holding an iron grip on man’s shoulder too. His body was definitely solid right now. The stranger was only staring at aurors in a silence. He didn’t even flinch or blink. It was a little odd. The unknown person started vanishing for a blink of an eye and then appearing in the same place again. They were utterly dumbfounded. The Order’s members didn’t understand what was happening before their eyes ! The viasage was solid and then translucent and started fadding away again ! It was something like a misplaced still in the old movie.

\- Alastor…please. Calm down ! - reprimanded Dumbledore, looking at enraged Auror in a concern. His stare went on the fadding image of the man. It was puzzling, indeed. He had never seen something similar to this occurrance before.

\- Finite Inkantatem ! - shouted Moody, pointing his oak wand at the stranger. Nothing happened. – Finite Inkantatem Maxima ! – old Auror tried again with the same result. – You don’t fool me ! – exclaimed enraged Alastor, his blue, magical eye was scanning person’s face furiously. He pointed at it in a suggestive gesture. – I see the traces of the spell. Obviously, you are wearing a glamour ! – he was convinced about it. People around them were looking at the man in a clear confusion, in the exception of the Headmaster who seemed to be lost in thoughts. He didn’t say a single word. – Drop the spell, NOW !- ordered the old Auror.

\- For Merlin’s beard, Mad-Eye ! – sighed Sirius aloud - The guy has no wand and he is surrandered by tight ropes and binded to the chair.How on Earth you want him to cancel the spell ? I don’t get it ? – he asked confused. Many people aroud them nodded in an agreement.

\- Shut up, Black ! – replied steaming Alastor. He was still staring at the suspect, waiting for at least a one move from him. Nothing. No move. No emotion. No sound. No reaction. It was unnatural. The person’s image started dramatically fadding away again. - You don’t understand it, Black, because you weren’t there…I mean in Knockturn Alley today. You didn’t see what he…- he broke for a moment, glaring at the stranger dangerously -…. had done - explained Auror, his magical eye was on the Sirius’s figure now. – It was a true mayhem - Mad-Eye clarified – The half of the Ministry is still working there…- he stopped talking for a moment – Something is fishy here…Something is wrong…..I feel it…I don’t like it…and…I want to know WHY ?! – he exclaimed with a true passion.

\- You didn’t see him there, Sirius…- started with a stone face Tonks. She definitely was looking for right words to explain them the reason why both Moody and she decided to take such drastic moves. The magic she saw…was different…in a great, extraordinary and a bit terrifying way.

\- I have been following him for three days – said hoarshly Alastor – He knows too much for his own good…He knows too much about US, THE ORDER ! - he added with venom, trying to reach for silent suspect’s arm. Surprisingly, his hand went straight through the air. The man’s body wasn’t solid at all now. ‘It looks like some kind of a hologram ?’ Hermione was wondering in her mind but she didn’t tell it aloud.

\- What the bloody hell was that ?! – exclaimed Ronald while the posture of the stranger disappeared for good with a loud crashing noise, similar to a sound of breaking glass. In his place, on the chair was sitting a pretty young boy with raven-black hair and even more darker eyes. He was at most twelve or thirteen years old. Profoundly shocked at that sight crowd was staring at the child in a disbelief.

\- It was my prototype of a charm which simply allows a person to imitiate the Glamour Charm. But it is not a glamour. The invention gives more possibilities of manipulating with appearance. Somehow It works similar to the Polyjuice Potion but without brewing and a need of adding someone’s hair. – started in a reply child’s voice – The idea of a charm comes from the concept of non-mage’s laser scanners and essence of illusions like holograms- he added, shocking even more the already wide-eyed assembled.- At first, the enchantment scanes image, then processes it, storages in the database and, at last, assignes it a code. The storage of images keeps codes up-to-date automatically. Data are storaged specifically in an invidual wand’s magical core.- boy carried on without emotions – You can say that It is some sort of a chameleon-charm with an ability to switch disguises in a blink of an eye. It is something just like buttons in TV’s remote control.- he explained trying to find a suitable comparission but his reference to the muggles’ technology did’t help stunned wizards at all. – It still needs a lot of work though,..- sighed with a shrug young stranger - The charm requires more detailed modifications. – he smiled sheepishly- You were witnesses of its failure. It started fadding and winking . What is worse, it didn’t change my voice at all. One my word, one sound and all disguise would by useless…– the child summerised through gritted teeth. His black eyes were sparkling with nervousness and disappointment.

\- Simply ingenious ! - squealed with an excitement Flitwick. Only a single thought of detailed database with dozens of disguises made him dizzy.

\- Why didn’t the Finite Inkantatem work on this enchantment ? – noticed reasonably Hermione Granger who was ,with an exception of Charms Master, the only person who kept up with boy’s fascinating explaninations. The rest of them, were still too dumbfounded seeing an innocent-looking child in the place of a potentially dangerous stranger.

\- Only a caster of the spell can cancel the illusion because, like I said, the data are storages in the magical core of particular user’s wand – explained hesitantly dark-haired boy – The enchantment can be destroyed only through the right wand or other core which was a caster’s base of disguises. It is some kind of security measures - added impassively young wizard. The all members of the Order were glaring right at him.

\- Simply wonderful ! Maybe it sounds fascinating or maybe not ! I don’t care ! – growled dangerously Mad-Eye, holding boy’s shoulder in an iron grip again. Child hissed painfully but undisturbed Moody was constantly scanning suspect’s face with his vigilant, blue, magical eye – Perhaps, you are clean from spells now, but it doesn’t change anything, boy ! – he exclaimed hoarsely. The old Auror was carrying on his interrogation.

\- Alastor…- pleaded with an obvious disappointment Dumbledore, coming near the child’s figure. Physical violence led them nowhere, of course ! Moody had better calm dow, right now. He didn’t tolerate abuse, especially towards children. Albus began inspecting boy’s pale face with an unreadable expression. Heasmaster’s sea-blue, twinkling eyes were delving into boy’s black ones. After a while, Dumbledore sighed heavily with an open grimace, and turned away. He couldn’t see anything in child’s mind. It was impossible ! Albus became really serious and concerned. His attitude changed completely in a blink of an eye. – Who are you ? And why did you want to attract Moody’s attention ? – asked with a strangely cold, distant voice Dumbledore, freeing Alastor from interrogator’s duties. Headmaster was carefully inspecting boy’s features, his face, posture, clothing and even old, a little thorn, black backpack which was lying on the stone ground before him. The old sorcerer couldn’t put his finger on it but the child looked familiar. He certainly reminded Hogwarts’ Headmaster of somebody…

\- You did that all mess only to catch my attention, boy ?! – growled outraged Alastor, hearing Albus’s question. The young, dark-haired wizard only nodded.

\- I apologise for that… - he said sheepishly, feeling a little bit ashamed – But I cannot lose more time ! – boy sighed with a clear concern, rubbing his coverd with raven hair forehead.- I have had to get to the Order’s headquarters as soon as possible – child stressed it with a determination. His obsidian-black eyes and stone face spoke for themselves. Alastor Moody, the old auror was an easy target, indeed. What was more, Mad-Eye was not only the perfect prey for his little intrigue but also an ideal bait. Paranoid auror followed his instincts and trusted them too easily. He was interested in suspicious actions in the even more suspicious place like Knockturn right away. A little bit of bravado and a couple of gold galleaons were enough to make Moody to follow him. Having old auror at his tail was quite tiresome, boy had to admit that, but apparently it gave expected results. It was exactly the case, the key and main reason of black-eyed boy’s motivations. He created the chaos in Knockturn Alley only to be spotted by the Order, to be captured by them…All of it to ask them for help. Young wizard was desperate and took all necessary measures. Child was terrified and at loss at what to do next. Moreover, child gave his word, sweard on his magic…young wizard promised her to do everything to find them, the Order, and to seek their help in a critical situaton. Raven-haird boy was totally afraid and concerned about her and only these people could give the child a hope and safety and ,more importantly, they could help his mother.Boy already missed her so much. Fear was filling all cells in his body. Thirteen-year-old wizard felt like a deer in the heaslights and only the Order could give him a chance of finding his mother. Young wizard couldn’t imagine his life without her. Mum was everything to him, not only a loving parent but also a best friend and all remaining family. He really couldn’t lose her for all costs but he also couldn’t turn himself over to Voldemort’s hands. It would destroyed all his mum’s sacrifices. Child felt his heart torn two ways. He couldn’t trust anyone with it. They always were alone. Only he and his mum. The two of them. No one more. They used to rely on each other and he was proud and took comfort in having her full trust. Boy had to pull himself together, for her. All in all, child had promised his mom that he would be strong…he would be brave and cautious…and he could do the right thing.

\- What Order are you talking about ?! What do you know about it ?! – heated up at him Moody.

\- It is a rather useless question, considering that we are currently sitting surrendered by a group of its members – muttered sarcastically young boy. Child rised his dark eyebrow, gave Alastor a playful look and sighed heavily. – The Order of the Phoenix … - he started seriously again- …formed by Albus Dumbledore in the early .70s, during the beginning of the First Magical War in the Great Britain – he shortly glanced at silver-haired sorcerer – The organisation fights against Voldemort and his followers – he went on in a smooth voice – By the way, It is a pleasure to meet you in person, sir – dark-haired boy stated hesitantly with a pink blush – Your’s trumph over Grindelwald is still highly valued overseas…- child whispered sincerely to the Headmaster. Young boy couldn’t belive seeing the great sorcerer in the flesh. Albus Dumbledore looked exactly like he had imagined. He hadn’t belived in Headmaster’s strange taste for colorful robes before, but now, seeing him in an eccentric, long, turquoise robe with addition of a scarlet hat, young boy changed his mind immediately. His mother’s discription was accurate, indeed. Raven-haired boy was watching carefully faces of surrendering him people. He tried to recognize some of the other Order’s members. Child had to take a risk. He couldn’t come back now, there was no other choice. He desperately needed to catch their interst and prove them his value. All in all, it was a part of the plan. – Orginal members…For example, Alastor Moody, known as Mad-Eye because his protetic eye…- started boy, trying to get his shoulder from Auror’s tight grip. -… Famous auror in the Department of Law Enforcement for many, many years. He filled the half ot the cages in Azkaban and lost his left leg during the Death Eater’s raid on non-magical part of Liverpool. The loss of the limb was an effect of Dolohov’s fascination with dark, obscure, old texts…- he carried on, trying to include less known facts to his explainations. He needed to gain their trust… Meantime, Moody snored suspiciously. He didn’t like that boy at all ! Raven-haired child, on the other hand, was wondering if he should take a next step and show his true colors, right now ? They used to be his mother’s friends…They would like to save her, wouldn’t they ? Someone had to help him… her. She had done so much to protect her friends’ lives in the past. They had to feel a need to rescue his mum in return, didn’t they ? Boy couldn’t lose her and child was sure that he would do anything to prevent her harm or even death. Deep inside, thirteen-year-old wizard felt a frozing fear of Order’s members reactions.Of course, his mom told him why she had disappeared from their world more than thirteen years before and why she had thought that It would have been the best for their safety. She was young, lost, terrified and very lonely at that time. His mother was completely alone with too heavy burden on her fragile shoulders. His mum’s secret was eating her from iside then. A wartime and constantly tracking her Death Eaters didn’t help a young woman to make that difficult decision. All what she put herself into, after the Dartmoor Masacre, she had did for his sake…to protect her child. How could raven-haired boy blame her for that ? His mother sacrificed everything, all her life there, her work, friends, ideas, Charms Mastery, youth, her own happiness and even boy’s father…that all… to give her child, him, a normal, careless, safe and happy childhood…far away from the danger, fear, uncertainty, prejudices and possible death. It was different now. He was no longer a defenceless, requiring constant care, little baby. Boy belived that he was old enough to take care for his mother in return, now. – Sirius Orion Black II – dark-haired boy paused for a moment, giving Padfoot his piercing glare - The older brother of Regulus Black, member of Gryffindoor House, one of the four Marauders…- he stated, lowering his head slightly.- The unregistered animagus with a form of the black dog which resambles a grim – child ended in a cold voice while the other Order’s members in the room gasped in horror and took a deep breaths. It was really confidential and dangerous knowledge. – Remus John Lupin… – boy was looking at the ex-defence teacher now.- Bitten by a warewolf, Fernir Greyback , at the age of five. It was the act of Greyback’s revange on Lupin Snr who, as a Ministry’s official, had restricted half-breeds rights in the Magical Britain. Member of the Gryfindoor House. Prefect in Hogwarts in his time. He used to spend his monthly transformations in the Shrieking Shack.The best friend of Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew. All of them became animagi in order to accompany him during full moons. They animagi’s forms were, in turn : a black dog,a stag and a rat.- he ended with a smooth voice. Pretty young wizard needed to convince them that he wasn’t some stupid wannabe.

After his words, a pure panic filled the sitting room. Many members of the Order started outshouting each other. However, Dumbledore didn’t lose an eye contact with black-haired, young boy. The great sorcerer couldn’t get through child’s barriers and shields. Truth to be told, boy had to be a natural Occlument. What is more, with his strong emotions boy was able to create some sort of a protection that completely privented Albus from penetrating his mind. It was unbelievable. The old Headmaster had never seen something like it before. Boy apparently had a completely revolutioning approach to the Arts of Mind. It was an incredibly unnusual technique. Dumbledore was only able to see in child’s obsidian-black eyes a one thing, only one clear feeling. A concern. Shadows of hoplessness and determination were only noticable for such experienced Legillimens like Albus.

\- Where did you learn that ? How do you know that all…about us ? – noticed carefully Lupin, pointing in turn on himself, Sirius and Alastor. He broke a heavy silence with his questions. The young boy seemed to be completely defenceless and lost with these haunted black, wide-open eyes. Child was bind to a chair again. Steel ropes held him tightly. Moody’s oak wand was painfully pressing on boy’s ribs. Remus sent Alastor a disapproving, dangerous look with a clear warning. It was a child, for Godrick’s sake ! The warewolf felt enraged. Remus truly understood suitable, safety precautions, but really …all of it had a boundries ! Dark-haired boy wasn’t a Death Eater to be treated in a such brutal way. Remus couldn’t stand the sight of imprisonment child, it was too much for him. Moony apparenty had a similar opinion in that matter because his wolf felt strange pull of protection towars the young one. It was a feeling almost as strong as that towards Charlie. As if the child was a cub in his pack…

\- My Mum told me about you…about the Order of the Phoenix… – he explained calmly with an emotioness mask – About her friends …- he added truthfully. ‘And about my dad…’ boy ended in his mind.

\- Wait, dear child. Did your mother join the Order ? Was she a member of the old crowd during the First War ? – asked Albus who was wondering aloud. Thirteen-year-old nodded in a reply. Dumbledore truly didn’t remember any living, female member of their organisation who hadn’t responded to his call from the last June. It was puzzling, indeed. The loud noise of heated conversation broke the short moment of silence after Headmaster’s question.

\- SILENCE ! – growled with the stunning power Dumbledore. A strong sensation of Headmaster’s magic filled the whole room with a cold blast of air. The black-haired, thirteen-year-old boy was admiring the various range of shades in all imaginable colors and winking sparks which surrendered every other person in the spacious, old-fashioned sitting room. Every individual had his/her own different, gleaming, glow with the one, dominating, particular color. The young boy was studying people’s auras with such a typical for him,utmost attention. Thanks to the rays of the Sun coming from the high windows, dark-haired boy was able too see even more details of people’s magical cores. Every other core was different. They had specific intensity of taint and various power of glowing light. Naturally, Dumbledore with his magical power dominated the whole room. Rumours of his strength weren’t exaggerated. He was a really powerful wizard, indeed. However, child’s attention was attracted by the golden core of a teenager who was sitting in a deep-green armchair. He had brown, messy, rather long hair and round glasses. The famous scar marked older boy’s forehead. It was Charlus Potter, of course. Boy-Who-Lived was sitting in a company of other two teenagers in his age: bushy-haired girl with brown eyes and frickled-face, tall boy with light-red hair. Charlus’s magical core suprisingly wasn’t much stronger than cores of other witches and wizards in the room. His friend with bushy-hair definitely had a magic which could match with its strength with Potter’s ones easily. Messy-haired teenager had something strange in his magic. Potter’s golden core looked as if it had a some kind of infection. A dark, unnatural growth was attached to it like some kind of a parasite. Dark-haired younger boy didn’t like that sight at all. That magic seemed to be strangely familiar…dangerous…dark…and powerful at the same time. That dark glow resembled him…oh no..wait…it was whispering and hissing silently from the distance….no…It wasn’t possible, was it ? But the feeling, his instinct was unmistakable.’It can’t be true ‘ repeated again and again in his mind raven-haired child. Young boy blinked and nervously looked at his own black, school backpack which was lying on the ground. All his thoughts were now focused on a wooden box or rather its content which was safe inside the sport, a little torn, Nike’s rucksack.

\- In that way, we will go nowhere ! – growled frustrated Moody, glaring at lost in the discussions crowd.

\- I totally agree ! – exclaimed with conviction Poddmore.

\- It’a a chaos – muttered under his breath Filius Flitwick. Meantime, Remus and Sirius were to shocked by boy’s statement to even try to express their opinion in the argument. At the same time, the Golden Trio was sitting in the corner of the room in an unusual silence, still observing and keeping up with the conversation with full attention.

\- Perhaps, we had better start asking boy some more specific questions ? In some kind of the sensible order ? – Arthur proposed, looking at the young one with a true care. Child was clearly tired. His deathly-pale face and puffy eyes easily led Mr Weasley to conclusion, that the boy had apparently had a sleepless night the previous day.

\- Mayby at first, you should cancel the Incarcerous Spell and finally free the poor boy, Alastor ! – cut off viciously Molly Weasley. – He is only a child ! – she added with force, glaring with sad smile at almost white-skinned boy. He was slender and pale but looked rather healthy. However, from Mrs Weasley’s point of view he was definitely too thin ! Poor child had eyes filled with such touching sadness. Dark-haired boy was looking too young for her liking. What he was doing in Knockturn Alley alone ! Child couldn’t be older than twelve ! He certainly looked younger than her dear Ginny. And now, poor one was in a centre of Alastor’s interrogation. Where were boy’s parents, for Godrick’s sake ? Molly was thinking furiously, shaking her head with obvious disapproval. It was a dark time and children were defensless. No one should leave them without protecion ! Who knew what kind of danger was lurking in places like bloody Knockturn ?! In her maternal eyes, It was obvious proof of neglect from boy’s parents.

\- Naturally, I strongly agree with Molly and Arthur – confessed Albus, standing up from a comfortable armchair rapidly. He was standing just behind Alastor’s back. Headmaster gave Moody a deadly glare of his blue eyes, forcing ex-auror to finally cancel the spell. – You can see now that the boy means us no harm. Apparently, he is our guest right now.- Albus remembered the assembled of that fact with a small smile. His twinkling eyes were scanning the crowd in the suggestion. It was an obvious request and even some sort of warning to the Order’s members. They were adults, skilled witches and wizards and they shouldn’t have behaved in a such severe manner towards boy.

\- Have it your way ! – agreed with clear disapproval Moody, freeing the dark-haired boy from ropes with a single move of his oak stick. After that, he immediately started searching the child. – Where is your wand, lad ? – he growled under his nose, staring at the boy in the suspence.

\- I don’t have a wand – replied with impassive tone young boy, rolling his black orbs.

\- Don’t lie to me ! Stop kidding . -growled with a venom Alastor and casted wordless Expelliarmus on the child. Nothing happened. In a blink of an eye, Moody open kid’s backpack and brutally threw its content on the floor, before them : two pairs of black jeans, a plain, navy blue t-shirt, some colorful socks, green sweatshirt, black sketchbook, muggle pencil case and wooden box. That was all he had.

\- What are you playing at, kid ?- asked sincerely surprised Tonks. Of course, he was telling the truth. There was no wand. It was crystal clear and what more important – even more puzzling for young Auror who had witnessed boy’s earlier performance in suspicious Alley that day.

\- I told you the truth ! – snarled through his teeth with a strange force which was unusual for people in his age child – I. AM. NOT. ARMED. – sneered with pauses dark-haired boy. He gave them an angry stare. – I had to sell my wand in order to get there – scowled thirteen-year-old with a hint of regret. Snakewood and White River Monster spine, thirteen and half inches. His beautiful, first wand, now sold and probably lost forever. He regreted getting rid of her but ,truth to be told, boy didn’t have to have a wand to perform magic, at all. It was completely unnacessery for him, but using her in school was a perfect cover to hide his real abilities from watchful eyes of the MACUSA. He truly didn’t want to become some kind of an experimental object in the government’s eyes. He did much to avoid MACUSA’s attention. It was a crucial for their safety. When he was still a very young child, he had serious problems with accidental magic. Incidents, accidents and dangerous situations were accompanying him all the time. In fact, he was truly powerful even as a little baby. It was a bit terrifing and harmful at that time, especially considering the fact that he and his mum were trying to be under the radar. Obviously, his mother had to work to make their living. Savings from his mum’s inheritance ,which she recived after her parents’s death, didn’t last too long. For first couple of years she barely made ends meet because they had to move house regulary. Unfortunately, he as a toddler was a real ticking bomb of magic. This was the reason why he and his mother were forced to change a neigbourhood at least four time a year. As far as he remembered, he had to spent the most part of the day in nurserys or kindergartens of non-magical world. They couldn’t allow themselves any more incidents. Because of that, his mum was trying to teach dark-haired boy to control his powers and hide them from the others. He knew a seriousness of danger from a very young age. It could be said that the raven-haired boy became some kind of his mother’s educational experiment which gave surprising results. Young witches and wizards usually got no magical education before their eleventh birthday and outburst of accidential magic were welcomed with enthusiasm in children’s families. Unfortunately, life wasn’t fair and he ,as a little child, could’t afford himself to be a such careless ignorant. It is said that children before eleventh birthday had no strenght of character and discipline to properly contriol their abilities. What is more, the majority of the wizarding world still belived that such young beings couldn’t control or manipulate their own magic, at all. In his case, it was a total rubbish. Or maybe, he simply was some kind of a freak of nature or an exception to the rule ? He didn’t know that, of course. Every mother thought her child as a miracle… but boy’s mum really didn’t exaggerate. Raven-haired boy was special, indeed. She couldn’t deny that even if she desperately wanted to. He was an exceptional kid not only because of his magical powers or abilities but most importlanly due to his pure, loving heart. No woman could even ask for a finer son. He was a light in his mother’s eyes, her sparkle of happiness and hope. Boy always had such a gentle gleam in his black eyes which every time made his mother smile. He was so sensitive to other’s people misfortunes. Dark-haired boy always was full of excitement and curiosity towards both magical and non-magical worlds and as a result,he constantly asked her dozens and dozens of questions… He simply wanted to know e-v-e-r-y-t-h-i-n-g ! Yes, her boy certainly inherited only the best qualities from both of his parents. The thirteen-year-old definitely wasn’t an average wizard at all and with every passing year, his magic was becoming stronger and stronger. His mother was painfully aware of boy’s growing power and it was upsetting her even more than she had thought before. She loved her child beyond the measure and she wanted to give him a normal, happy childhood after all… Boy’s mum was aware of his true potential. Thanks to an early education, boy had completely different level of understanding of the magic itself. He exactly knew the way it worked. Spells and enchantments simply had no secrets from the child. Raven-haired boy was a natural. He had a real gift of understanding Mother Magic beyond his mother’s wild dreams and it terrified her a little bit. At first, it was hard to accept it but, with time ,she also started to take pleasure in jointing research with her son. Working with him was the real adventure and ,due to that, she began to see some magical theories in a completely different light. It was truly refreshing for Charms Mistress sometimes. Boy’s talents were blessings and the worst curses at the same time. It was the another reason why she had to protect him even more, not only from others but sometimes from himself too. Her son didn’t need words, spells or specific movements with of the wand. Only an intent and imagination. They were his only limitations. That fact was useful for the young wizard indeed, because due to his ability ,in contrast to his peers, he was able to perform magic outiside of school too. ‘Where is no wand, there is no trace and where is no trace there has to be no unregistered magic’ – according to MACUSA, of course. The raven-haired boy sneered at that thought.

\- But why ?! – Charlus Potter took part in their interrogation for the first time, giving a younger boy a challenging look from his hidden beyond glasses, hazel eyes.

\- We…I mean my Mum and I…we are not well off so I had no other choice - admitted a little embarassed boy, lowering slightly his head to avoid Potter’s cold gaze. It was sometimes difficult to explain others that he simply couldn’t afford everything what he wanted. Most of the students in Ilvermorny were the same. The majority of witches and wizards in States came from wealthy families and spent money without second thought. Boy’s mum was working very hard to give him what he needed but, of course, without exaggerations. Supporting the all household wasn’t a piece of cake, especially for a single mother, he was aware of that. Because of security measures they moved house dozen of times so there was no savings left. – Plane tickets from New Orleans to London are quite expensive – clarified the younger boy as it It would say them everything. Luckily, he turned thirteen a few months ago, so he was legally able to travel by plane across the Atlantic Ocean on his own. Magical means of transport were beyond his reach from obvious reasons. In fact, he was forced to sell the vast majority of his own belongins and pop other valuable items from their current apartment. Unfortunately, thirteen-year-old had no other choice and he had to follow the contingency plan which they created together in a case of emergency. Rumours of Voldemort’s return reached his Mum over a year ago. To be honest, she always had known that he was lurking somewhere, waiting for an opportunity to come back and show the word that they were naïve to belived him dead. Raven-haired boy’s mother was right, the Dark Lord returned and reached his full power again. According to her sources in MACUSA, he began looking for her again….and It was only a matter of time when he would find out about boy’s existence. It didn’t bode well for the future. His mum was planning to mislead Voldemort’s followers and misdirect their searchings and later simply disappear with her son under the radar in the wizarding world completely. In order to leave false traces, boy’s mother was forced to separate from her child for some time. Unfortunately, these events coincided with her son’s coming back for summer from safe wings of Ilvermorny. They discussed the whole situation and decided for some precautions. Witch was always trying to be honest with her child. They only had each other and they couldn’t trust anybody else with these information. Raven-haired boy’s mother told her son a great deal of valuable and dangerous secrets even if it was really difficult task for her. The truth what she had done years ago was hard to swallow and accept at the beginning, but boy knew and understood that his mum had done all of it beacause of him. How could he even try to judge her ? He didn’t have a right to do it. However, black-eyed child was truly concerned when he heard how exactly she was planning to cover the traces… After heated despute, he finally agreed for it and promised mother not to drag his feet any longer if she didn’t send him a message within a month. Unfortunately, five weeks had passed and boy’s mum didn’t leave any sign of life… completely nothing. She was missing and her son had no one to talk to. No one to rely on. No one to look for help or support. Without her…thirteen-year-old boy was utterly LOST and LONELY. Besides, child was terribly worried about her and he was alone with his uncertainty. - ….And… I came here because I gave my word and sweared on my magic to find you… - he paused for the moment, taking a calming breath - and…. ask for your help – dark-haired, young wizard clarified, clearing his throat. He despised and didn’t want pity. He hated admitting to be weak and varnulable but he still was only a child with too heavy burden on his shoulders.

\- ... you need our help ,dear boy ... – started Albus with concern, noticing a shadow of true sorrow and past experiance, so ill-fiting sight on such a young, child’s face.- And you promised your mother to find us - he continued matter-of-factly. The others were listening to him in silence, he summerised child’s words. - But you still didn’t tell us who your mother is and why she is so convinced that you are in a danger and in need of Order’s protection ? - he stated looking stright into child’s deep, obsidian-black eyes like in a search for reply. Headmaster was trying to use his Legilimency on the boy. - My, my ...- he was surprised once more time, but gave young boy a slight chuckle. - You are strong with Mind Magic, aren’t you ? - he rather stated than asked with a little amusement. In the contrary to the Headmaster, the other Order’s members weren’t amused at all.

\- Is he an Occlument ,Albus ? - asked with shy curiosity Remus , now looking directly at boy, slowly inspecting his features . The child looked somehow familiar. What is more, his wolf recognized the part of boy’s scent too. He smelled similar to someone...someone he apparently used to know. It was a scent of a flower…beautiful and refreshing…and something more…yes…something what in Remus’s heart was associated with his lost friend.

\- I am afraid one of the most skilled in this field I have had a pleasure to meet - he claimed sincerly, small smile dancing on the ancient man’s wrinkled face.

\- What an Oncclument is ?!- asked confused Ron. Hermione sighed heavily.

\- Not what… but who ! - corrected him Granger - It is a person who can succesfully resist Legilimency’s attack - replied in her bossy manner Hermione.

\- So please, enlighten me then who the Legillimens is ? - asked annoyed Charlie. ‘Really, don’t they read at all ?!’ thought bushy-haired girl, shaking her head in defeat.

\- Someone who can read in people’s minds - whispered to him Sirius with the mysterious gleam in his dark-grey eyes.

\- Is that so ?! - began Moody, cutting off their clarifing conversation. Children weren’t at school now. For Merlin’s sake ! They could read about such abilities later. It wasn’t the case, now. All that useless questions were getting them nowhere ! They needed to intorregate the boy immediately. - In that case I suggest using Veritaserum - he demanded breaking the silence - With or without your consent- he added with passion.Moody’s magical eye was circulating insanely between their blank faces.

\- Are you mad !? -stated shocked Remus. Illegaly giving a child the potion as powerful as Veritaserum was a crime . Especially to wizards under fifteen ! It could have a disasterous impact on the boy’s mind.

\- He is too young for such solutions - little dueling master agreed with enraged warewolf.

\- It is only a kid, Moody - reprimanded him Black with a playful smile. He completely ignored the potential danger .- Not a Death Eater in a disguise. - he teased with serious voice. Mad-Eye was really paranoid sometimes.

\- But on the other hand, he knows quite a lot about the Order... - noticed Sturgis ,many other nodded in an agreement.

\- All in all, we still don’t know who and why trusted the boy with such valuable piece of information. - started cautiously Tonks - what is more important...- carried on metamorphomagus - How on Earth he was able do create such a mayhem in Knockturn ? - she was wondering aloud. Her words made even more confusion. - Without the wand, nonetheless…? - she added a bit impressed.

\- I agree....- stated slowly Dumbledore, the smile on his face dropped. - ...with Alastor - declared Headmaster, shocking them immensly. It was in no way usual for Albus to behave in such a manner. He, like the others, was alarmed and truly concerned beyond his common sense. It wasn’t a frequent occurance at all. He was a mastermind. Dumbledore was belived to be an omniscent, prescient and manipulating old sorcerer who used to keep a lot of secrets. Fact that someone was still able to make Albus’s blood boil was preposterous.

\- Are you sure, Albus ? - asked unconvinced Fillius, sympatheticaly glancing at black-eyed child.

\- I accept - young boy agreed before someone started arguing. He didn’t reject the challenge.There was no time to lose and he was tired with the whole situation. Accepting the challenge was a dare move but necessary to gain the Order’s support. He needed to show them his true colors and truthfulness before they completely went insane after hearing his confession. - However I have only one condition ...- he pointed, gulping nervously. Mayby It was too much ... but he had to try. Boy’s self preservation gained the upper hand in his mind over the wildly beating heart.

\- You are in no position to request conditions, boy- growled under his breath Mad-Eye.

\- I understand your concerns, my child - stated Albus, petting his long beard. - If you insist ...we can consider ... – pretty young wizard cut him off.

\- These information can put in a danger at least three lives - said with an emotionless mask dark-haired boy -… and considering previous questions - child glared at Ron and Charlie suggestively - I doubt that others have mental shields strong enough to keep what I am going to say as a secret- he said sardonicly, rolling his obsidian eyes. - I cannot take the risk…- he added sincerely with an unusual power who surprised even Dumbledore. - If these of you who don’t have a basic Occlumency training agree to vow on magic not to share gained knowledge with anyone outside this room… - he started, taking a heavy breath.Deep inside he was frozen in fear and afraid of the rejection. He was wondering how would they react hearing his confession? - I agree on taking the truth serum and to answer all your questions in all my ability unless said guestions directly harm the well-being of the two other people about whom I was talking you before – child stated with cold, smooth voice. Dumbledore glared at the other members in a suspence, but no one left.

\- Shall we begin ? - proposed Headmaster .Moody fought his eye and pull a little bottle from the inner pocket of his brownish cloak.

\- Yes - the boy replied coldly, trying to pull himself together. He gulped and looked at the waiting crowd around him. He hated being in the center of the attention. Boy felt like an exhibit in a zoological garden ! He couldn’t stand their stares and that was only a beginning . Unfortunately for him, a show had to go on. Young wizard was aware that he couldn’t avoid it. There was no return now. He was doing it only for his Mum’s sake, only for her. While boy was dealing with his thoughts, Moody forced five drops of Veritaserum into his mouth. Child swallowed cold liquid feeling unnatural lightness in his mind. It was like if all thoughts disappeared and his head was now full of cooling sensation. It was hard for him to gather his thoughts again.

\- We should start with standard questions - stated Moody, looking suspiciously at the young wizard - But before that... let’s make a little test - he proposed - What kind of animal did you saw today crossing the road before the Leaky Couldron ? – the old Auror asked with a dangerous, low voice.

\- It wasn’t an animal. -replied mysterious boy without even slightest hesitation - She was an animagi, a cat.- child corrected himself automatically.

\- That’s right. - nodded in agreement Auror, even more suspicious about the boy. ’How in Godrick’s name he knows about McGonagall ?’ he thought. - You can proceed with proper questioning now, Albus - confirmed Alastor, he sat on the sofa, near the marble fireplace. Dumbledore stood up and started pacing around the room for a minute. At the end, he smiled at waiting child and sat just before boy’s chair. Albus’s blue, focused eyes didn’t leave a direct contact with boy’s obsidian ones .

\- We had better start with a proper introduction. - suggested old sorcerer with twinkling eyes - What is your name, my boy ? - asked Headmaster.

\- Valentine Sebastian Evans - replied truthfully boy with a smooth voice. Others were confused but decided to still be silent. All in all, Veritaserum had a limited time of successful usage even after Snape’s alternations.

\- How old are you, Valentine ? - Dumbledore carried on, frowning - When were you born ? - he asked more specific question in exchange. He needed all the detailes.

\- Thanks to my mother’s odd sense of humor - the black-eyed boy started sarcastically, thinking about the hillarious and utterly stupid connection between his name and birthday.- My date of birth is pretty obvious - he guessed aloud, rolling eyes. The serum forced him into giving more detailed answers. He didn’t like it at all ! He wasn’t a bloody chatterbox. It had to be some kind of the modified version. ‘There has to be a brilliant Potions Master among them’ he thought. - I was born on 14th February 1982 in New Orleans…- child explored his answer - So I am thirteen years old now - he added with more mechanical tone. How a strange feeling ? His voice didn’t even sound like his voice !? It was a powerful potion, indeed. Maybe these five drops from Moody were too much for someone of his posture ? Considering his age, height and weight it must have been true. He hoped not to be poisoned, thanks to Moody’s eagerness.

\- My, my ... it is far away, isn’t it ? - whispered silently Albus, wondering aloud.

\- Yes, sir - Valentine replied automatically even if it wasn’t a question at all .Words were coming out from his lips, but he didn’t control them at all. It was deeply frustrating.

\- So tell me, why are you here now and why were you so determined to contact with the Order ? - asked with curiosity Headmaster, glaring at Val.

\- Like I told you before. I have gone there because of my mum.I gave her my word and sweared on my magic that I would find you if she didn’t come back in a month....- he stated glumly with his head down in order to hide his true emotions. The influence of Veritaserum wasn’t helping him deal with a chaos of unwanted thoughts which now took over his mind. - Deadline passed two weeks ago and she didn’ return... didn’t leave any message, singns....a single trace...nothing - he said through gritting teeth.

\- Who is you mother, dear boy ? Please give a full name this time ,alright ? - asked now suspicious Dumbledore.He started having his own theory about the boy even before questioning with serum.

\- Lily Jasmine Evans - stated boy with a small smile . The others lost it. The discussion broke out.

\- You are a LIAR ! - yelled enraged Padfoot, giving him a nasty look - Lily had died ages ago !!!! - he went on nervously, leaving his comfortable seat. - You are telling the lies, kid ? !- he couldn’t believe it.Remus on the other hand, started looking at the Valentine with a strange feeling. Oh, it was possible, indeed. It was a missing puzzle. He recognized the part of the boy’s scent now....it was Lily’s. The other members were wide-eyed and completely speechless.

\- How on Earth could I lie under the influence of Truth Serum in addition as powerful as that you gave me ?- sighed sarkly Val, rising one eyebrow expectedly. He should have tried to better understand Black’s reaction. But the potion wasn’t helping him control his temper.- Sorry for that little outburst but you potion is really strong - he explained with a sheepish smile. Now, Sirius was glancing at him even more strangely.

\- The potion works correctly- stated calmly Remus, surprising others with his sudden statement . He was always silent during meetings. Lupin spoke rarely in the group. - I am afraid that he is telling the truth, Padfoot- he looked at Sirius for a brief moment - His scent is right, my wolf recognized it. I feel it - he concluded, feeling a little bit ashamed of his animal instincts. There were no place for mistake . - He is truly a Lily’s boy- he whispered lost in thoughts , once more time looking straight into alamond-shaped eyes of Valentine. Remus was definitely looking for some kind of answer in boy’s face. Other members, Moody included, weren’t able to give a sound. They were too shocked and that was only the beginning of the new revelations.

\- If we clarified that matter...- Albus cleaned his throat trying to regain the control - Would you mind telling us why your mother is considered dead ? Why did she allow us to believe that for years ? - his questions weren’t easy to answer at all. The boy was thinking for a moment before he spoke again. All of them were waiting in a suspance.

\- I have thought about… It a lot recently- admitted Valentine with a shrug - I had a hard time trying to understand my mum’s motives last June when she told me the whole story. It wasn’t easy to accept at the beginning...but I believed that she had done what she thought had been the best solution for us. - he was playing with his long fingers nervously .- It was my fault- he confessed with a cold, distant voice, not looking in their eyes. - She had made that mess because of me - he stated with guilt - You see ...- child began again - Mum told me that she had been really lost and afraid at the time when she had found out about me ...- boy carried one in a cold voice. Everybody were focused on his words and their glares were burning his soul ! He desperately wanted to get it over right now !!! - She was terrified then and decided not to tell anybody about the pregnancy- Val continued. - She wanted to keep me safe - he stated. It was indeed the truth or at least the bigger part of the truth. Valentine didn’t want to tell them everything at once . It wouldn’t be reasonable and healthy for his Mum’s old friends sanity.

\- I don’t get it - stated confused Sirius, walking nervously around the room and attracting attention of all other members.

\- You remember those times Padfoot, HE was constantly on our tail - clarified Remus with a frown. It was true that Voldemort had been focused on capturing Lily then. They believed that it was a result of her joining the Order or Redhead’s blood status and her bravery and determination in fight.

\- Yeah , but It doesn’t make sense, Moony ? She must have been hiding it for a couple of months ! I don’ believe it - claimed Black with a serious face. On the other hand, he started wondering who the boy’s father might have been. Hmm... Lily wasn’t in any romantic relationship before her supposed ‘death’. He was sure of it. More concerning was the fact that the boy didn’t resamble her too much. Yes, they maybe were traces of Lily in his posture and especially his face, but the child was by no means her carbon copy. He apparently had to take after his father quite a lot too.- It is so unlike our Lily – Sirius concluded sincerely - Why she didn’t return then ? After THAT night - he noticed ,having on mind the death of the Potters and Charlie’s survival. Something was wrong here. Really wrong. He asked the exact question which at the same time appeared in the minds of the others.

\- I cannot answer that.It is apparently Mum’s job - claimed calmly Vale, hiding his face in the hands for a moment. He was exhausted, magically, physically and mentally . It was good that potion didn’t force him to guess or try to answer questions which correct solutions he couldn’t have known or believed to be truth.

\- I could try to imagine why she wanted to take care of your safety during the war...- started sincerely Molly Weasley. It was a maternal, prime instinct to protect the baby for all costs and is was crystal clear for every mother. - However, did she tell you why she hadn’t come back after You-Know-Who’ downfall ? - asked cautiously Mrs Weasley.

\- Like I said before she was deadly afraid that someone would harm her ... take me away or even murder ... She was alone with it all, with that burden..- stated with an unreadable expression young boy, his face expresionless.

\- For Godric’s sake ! Why someone would have wanted to harm Evans ? - exclaimed Moody with a frown.

\- Mum had a little source of information in the States at that time… and according to her aquaintance Ministry’s officials seemed to be rather ruthless in their decisions after the war – raven-haired boy claimed with a cold voice. Valentine was truly on the edge now. Their next questions could be more and more challenging. He remembered his mother’s words. Redhead told him that she had been at a loss for what to do. Lily felt depressed and empty when she found out that his father had been sentenced to Azkaban too. She read the Daily Prophet’s regularly in order to gain precious information but when she saw his name on the ‘The list of known and convicted Death Eaters’ her heart sank and Redhead after that, stopped looking for further information from the British Isles. She wasn’t able to bear more heartbreaking news in her current state and decided to focus on her little darling at that time. Lily felt guilty because she knew that his dad was giving a loads of information to the Order during the war but she thought that no one else apart her wasn’t aware of that. She felt as if she had failed Val’s father greatly. Again. All in all, it was her. She obliviated him then in order to keep him safe...She was convinced that it would be the best for him, for all of them.... Lily couldn’t put him in more danger... and being close to her was indeed dangerous in his position.But it had been a grave mistake which completely changed their lives forever. Redhead didn’t know that she was with a child when she casted the Memory Charm on him. Lily couldn’t have known that by taking away all his memories of her from the last couple of years she would have had at the same time deny Sev’a a chance to be a father for his own son and what is more important, deprive him from all evidence of his collaboration with the light side and as a result took all his chances of avoiding imprisonment. Lily hadn’t know that she wasnt’t the only person who knew about Val’e father spying duties. In fact, it was Dumbledore who insisted on Severus’s taking an unbreakable vow of secrecy in order to keep his position as a spy between the two of them. He couldn’t have told her that. If only she knew she would still have a hope...After Valentine’s birth, Lily didn’t keep up to date with news from across the ocean too much. She tried to ingnore that part of her life for years, it was too painful. She had to think about her baby, their son and Valentine’s future and well-being. If only Lily didn’t lose the touch with the Magical Great Britain she would have known that Severus had a trial and even was cleared from all charges due to Dumbledore’s statement. Lily only found out that he had avoided Azkaban three years ago, when she came across one of his articles in ‘Potions Magazine’ by an accident. She couldn’t have believed to see his name under the text so she verified his case later and came to more heartbreaking conclusions...But It was too late, wasn’t it ? How could she look in his eyes after what she had done those years ago ? After all these time ? The only right thing Lily could do was to share this knowledge with her son. It was hard for her, especially considering his young age but she didn’t want to hide the truth before her boy forever. Lily didn’t want to lose his trust. Vale was everything for her and Redhead could’t stand the thought that she could lose him too. She could withstand missing her parents, sister, friends, even Sev…but Lily truly couldn’t imagine the life without her son.This was the reason why Redhead was honest with Valentine.They only have each other now.

\- She checked the list of sentenced people, many of them had gone to the prison even without a trial ! - pointed young boy when Moody growled under his nose. It was unfortunately the truth and really black spot in the Ministry’s history.Barty wanted to became a Minister himself at that time and spreading ‘righteousness’ and giving ‘justice’ were his only goal back then. Of course , it was before his own son turned out to be a dangerous Death Eater’s scum, in rather difficult circumstances. People were afraid those days and fear led them to questionable and sometimes dark actions.

\- Believe me laddy, all Death Eaters who were captured by me had a proper hearing - claimed with confidence Alastor Moody. Many of the other members murmured words of agreement.

\- As far as I know that was the reason why my Mum decided not to came back - stated silently dark-haired boy, causing confused looks on Dumbledore’s face. Yes, the child had to hidde even bigger revelations. - Death Eeaters hearings were held under the Truth Serum so she wasn’t sure how much knowledge Ministry of Magic had gained - he explained slowly, taking a deep breath. Vale was aware that he was reaching an inevitable end right now. - She didn’t suspect how much HE had told his followers about her - added with a power boy. His obsidian eyes were sparkling with a gleam. Due to boy’s words child dispelled the doubts who exactly by a term ‘him’ he had on his mind.

\- What Voldemort had in common with Lily ? - asked with serious tone Hedmaster, still scaning boy’s pale face. He gulped nervously... puzzles started to be solved in his mind. The boy looked quite familiar...yes. The child resembled a little bit another young boy who he had met for the first time over fifty years ago... But it wasn’t all. There was something more in the boy. Of course, he recognized Lily’s features too, but It was still some kind of even stronger similarity to another person who Albus dared to say, he knew quite well.

\- One blood - replied with his head down Vale. - Unfortunately...- he added to himself.

\- PROVE IT ! - yelled challengingly Charlie, attracted attention. The others were still processing Val’s statement. Annoyed with his outburst Vale decided to take a little move... He rather hated being a part of a dramatic show but it was the easiest way to get it over with. The message would be clear and he wouldn’t have to give even more explainations. What was more, the influence of the Veritaserum was forcing him to these actions which in normal circumstances wouldn’t be considered at all. Boy had a common sense and self-preservations instinct, all in all. Even if his mind was currently blocked and forgot about it ! Of course, bloody Truth Serum took over and he unwilling decided to make a show... ‘Splendid...indeed’ he thought defeated.

\- “ ** _Falkor.._** ” - he hissed silently, the rather small serpent which was hidden under Valentine’s sweatshirt, began slithering around his forearm and finally leave boy’s sleeve in order to look at the gaping crowd.

\- “ ** _Val...You woke me up._** “ - complained annoyed snake, looking with his black, tiny eyes straight into boy’s ones. They were almost the exact same color. –“ **_Why these dunderheads ..._** ”- snake hissed with a single move of the head in the direction of the other members – **_“...are shouting so loud !?_** ”- he was hissing with venom. Even if he wasn’t a venomous snake at all, the creature certainly knew what the sarcasm was ** _. -“ Some of us need a rest ! It’s scarcely a noon !_** ” - Falkor the serpent was still complaining, glaring at the Order’s members dangerously. A time difference was giving the animal s hard time. He was comfortably sleeping in his friend’s sleeve and didn’t want to be disturbed by these loud, stupid humans. To began with, that old house smelled horrible ! Falkor couldn’t stand that and it certainly had an impact on his bad mood. A beautiful shiny-scaled chain kingsnake wrapped himself around boy’s neck affectionately while many of the Order’s members pointed their wands directly at impassive boy who only gave a shrug, seeing their expressions. They all looked as if he was Voldemort himself. An who was he ? He was a one boy, barely thirteen years old and unarmed !? For Merlin’s sake ! With single movement of Black’s wand, Vale once again was bind to a chair with steel ropes. ‘They lost it’ child sighed in his mind.

\- _“ **Don’t. Touch . My . Nestling.** _“- hissed loudly Falkor when the end of Moody’s wand painfully touched Val’s forehead. **_–“ Did you hear me !_** ” - enraged serpent was still giving a strange sounds. Ready for strike.

-“ ** _Don’t bite him! Falkor, please !_** “- ordered with loud, patronising hiss raven-haired boy, breathing heavily. His plan collapsed after seeing old Auror’s murderous eyes.

\- “ ** _He is hurting you ..._** ”- protested black serpent whose smooth, dark body was marked with ivory-white bands which embellished Falkor’s appearance marvelously. - “ ** _Okay, You have won this time, Hatchling_** ” - sighed annoyed snake, after seeing Valentine’s deadly glare worth basilisk itself. Val was simply concerned about his familiar’s safety. Falkor wasn’t only a pet for him, he was his oldest friend, he was rather like a member of the family.

\- Stop it now ! Alastor ! - said in a loud and demanding voice Dumbledore. He looked really powerful and dangerous right now. Albus was shocked, truth to be told, but treating a child like that was unacceptable ! Hogwarts’ Headmaster looked expectedly at other people who were now standing around the poor boy in fighting positions. They lowered wands instantly, seeing the imposing and forbidding figure of the Dumbledore.

\- He is a Parselmouth ! - exclaimed blushed Ron darkly as if that fact would explain everything.’Yeah, that is rather obvious’ thought raven-haired boy, rolling his orbs. -I bet he is evil like You-Know-Who - added Ronald with conviction. Valentine only rolled his eyes again, after observing their reactions. He should have considered their prejudices. ‘Mum was right’ child sighed in his mind.

\- They think that I am dangerous...only because I can talk to snakes ...- he murmured silently under his breath. What an ignorance ! Val narrowed his eyes looking straight at red-haired boy. How could the redhead judge him straightaway before even try to get to know him ? The black-haired boy felt truly miserable right now.

\- You are his ...bloody son ?! - this time enraged Charlus exploded with open disgust.

\- Of course, I am not ! - stated coldly Valentine. They knew nothing about him and immediately came to wrong conclusions. Sirius sighed with relief, hearing boy’s denial. - Did you listen to what I said before at all ? - Val asked in a doubt. He was lost in thoughts.

\- And it is you... He is looking for you ! - continued Charlie who seemed not to accept Vale’s previous words of contradiction.

\- The wrong conclusion for a second time - sighed annoyed younger boy, taking a deep, calming breath of air. Charlie and Ron looked as if they wanted to ignore what he had said once more time .- I know that you freaked out a little but… my ability to Parsel Magic is not the point now. - he noticed reasonably. Remus and Sirius were looking at each other in tension.

\- Could you give us more ...profound explainations, my boy ? - asked frowning Dumbledore. His eyes lost typical sparks. Headmaster once again tried to calm down the buzzing crowd with his serious glare.

\- Yes, sir - replied boy - You see ...- he started slowly while Falkor was hissing silently and crawling around his shoulder.Vale gave his snake a wink. “ ** _You can do it, Hatchling_** ” the serpent was repeating it constantly in an encouragement. He thanked Falkor with a barely noticeable smile.- When my Mum, Lily, was eighteen she came out of age in a non-mage’s world – raven-haired boy clarified - Her adoptive parents… I mean Sebastian and Rosalin Evans...- Sirius cut him off

\- Did you said adoptive ?! - asked Black in a disbelief. - Are going to say that our Lily wasn’t a muggle-born ? - he was talking rather to himself than to other people in the room.

\- She IS not a muggleborn as you call the first’s generation witches and wizards here...- he corrected. His mother was alive and he couldn’t stand hearing them talking as if she had been dead. It gave him shivers. - My grandparents told Mum about adoption then…- pretty young wizard continued impassively - Grandma Rose was a nurse in the local hospital during the .60s ...- Val went on with his explaination when this time bushy-haired girl interrupted his speech.

\- Nurse is a kind of a Mediwitch in the Muggle World, Ronald ! - hissed under her breath Hermione, giving the others apologetic look. Ron Weasley’s ears were crimson red from embarassment.

\- And...she was the one who found a newborn lying in the entrance hall, wrapped only in a blanket -continued Valentine, reaching at the same time for his backpack which was lying ,in the mess ,on the ground with a bunch of cloths and a mix of his other belongings.Under them, there was a rather small, mahonian box with runic carvings on the top. - There was no letter from child’s parents, it was only ...this - Val pointed at the wooden, elegant box. He cautiously handed it to Dumbledore. Headmaster started inspecting runes immediately. - Rose felt in love with the little baby girl instantly and she and her husband decided to legally adopt her. After birth of their first daughter ,Petunia, they couldn’t have had more biological children. Nonetheless, they welcomed a baby in their home as their own flesh and blood. Evans family loved her very much. - Val clarified, remembering what Mum told him about her parents.They were respectable, caring and kind-hearted people who gave her a wonderful childhood. He would give much to have a chance to meet them, even if only a once. - Rosalin named the child ‘Lily’ after her favorite flower- boy futher explained with a slight smile. Valentine had to admit that this particular name fit his parent completely. -That child is my mother-he decided to take a little break. The Truth Serum began decreasing its influence. As a result, he felt completely drained of life-energy. - My Mum was confused when her parents told her that story - Vale admitted truthfully - Nonetheless, her curiosity won and she decided to brew an Ancestral Potion - the boy stated with a cold mask.

\- I thought that this particular potion had been banned by Ministry for years ? - squeaked a little Charms Master. He was clearly dumbfounded. That sort of knowledge wasn’t available for normal wizards and witches. Without the Ministry of Magic’s approval Gringotts denied that procedure. Situations were said potion was used were extremely rare.

\- You are right, it is still illegal - told Flitwick, Arthur Weasley. He as a Ministry’s emploee was aware of potenial consequences of an attempt of selling such a potion.

\- Someone helped her with brewing, it is all I can tell.- replied Valentine with a pinky blush. Of course, he knew who exactly had helped his Mum. Professor Flitwick nodded, giving him a sign to carry on.

\- The knowledge of adoption coincided with her last year at school. Hogwarts’ library gave her an irresistible opportunity to make a proper investigation. It was during Mum’s 7th year when she decided to make a research about her biological parents. She wanted to know why they had given up on her. - he stated the obvious, gritting his teeth in nervous manner. - My Mum told my that, at the beginning, the results had been dissatisfying because she couldn’t find anything about her mother in the library. Apparently, she didn’t attend Hogwarts.- Val claimed, rising one eyebrow in a challange - However, she found quite a lot about her father… – dark-haired boy shrugged - An excellent student, handsome man, Professor Slughorn’s favorite, a Head Boy with extraordinary NEWT’s results...talented young wizard and seemingly the perfect person - he said ironically, clenching his fists. Falkor slithered around his neck again in the gesture of support. - Tom Marvolo Riddle Jnr – Vale whispered under his breath.The Golden Trio gasped at once but Dumbledore seemed no longer surprised. He had ifered it already.

\- Who is that ? - asked cautiously Remus, looking at the upset figure of the child with a true care. He seemed so distressed and overwhelmed with that all interrogation. Headmaster made one move with his wand and the silver letters appeared in the air before their eyes. With Dumbledore’s second gesture, all letters began to change places. At the end, they composed a different sequence. It was a name of ‘Lord Voldemort’, the most dangerous wizard alive.The crowd gasped. Members of the Order of the Phoenix with wide eyes were glaring at the fading sentence.

\- It is a madness ! – yelled Padfoot who seemed to work himself into a lather. – You claim that… Lily is Voldemort’s daughter ?! – he burst in a low voice, shaking head. – You are insane, kid !- Sirius gave Valentine a disbeliving glare. – I will never in my life belive in such a nonsens !- he promised with his hand on the chest. Others were listening to his outburst in a total silence.

\- Wait a minute, Sirius – started Tonks, calming him down with a single move of her hand. – Look at the facts…- she proposed. Her hair changed from red to blue as if indicating the alternation of metamorphomagi’s feelings. As an auror she was aware of the power of logical thinking.

\- Yes, Mrs Tonks is definitely right – stated coldly Dumbledore, flattering his long, sliver beard.- We can discuss our concerns leter – he assured them. – I tought Tom myself during his Hogwarts years… – stated old Professor with a distant voice – He was indeed a brilliant and promising student. – he said with a heavy sigh. Dumledore for a moment seemed to be lost in his own world. – On the other hand, I cannot definitely imagine him as a father material – admitted seriously Albus under his long nose, smoothing his colorful robes. – Could you carry on, dear boy ? – he asked Valentine politely. Val nodded in agreement, lowering his head once more time in order to avoid people’s gazes.

\- Like I have already said, she came across Tom Riddle’s name – the young boy revealed, brushing away his rather short raven hair from forehead. He really needed a rest. Val desperately wanted the whole interragation to be ended. Boy felt like a bloody monkey in a circus ! – At the time, my Mum wasn’t aware who he was at all. – he explained futher – She stopped thinking about that case for a year. There were more important matters for her after the graduation- Lily’s son concluded, giving them a knowing look. Of course, he had on mind the Order’s business.- Everything had changed after the death of her parents and sister - stated with a frown boy.

\- Evans’ family died in the fire as a result of Death Eater’s attack – said Moony with the stone face. The warewolf made eye contact with Lily’s boy.

\- He chose the date perfectly. – added sarkly Valentine, snorting – It was her birthday and he wanted to give her a message…- he stated – I think he had to know the truth about her at that time…- boy was wondering aloud. – After that, Mum went to her burnt family home in order to look for some remaining items. Try to imagine her surprise when she found out this box…- Val pointed at the wooden case in the Headmaster’s hands - … lying in the ashes… – child continued, taking a deep breath – Completely intact - he made a point of that occurrence.

\- What is it ? – asked Sirius hoarsely. Dumbledore was still holding the mysterious object and was turning it upside down.

\- This is the main reason why I am here now - declared with the power dark-haired boy. His face full of seriousness and determiantion. Val’s attention was once again focused on the whispering silently content of the box. In this room, only he and Falkor were able to hear distressing, hissing noises which were coming from the hidden object.- After funeral, my mother decided to take a closer look at the box. She only knew that someone had left it with her before dumping her at the hospital so she decided to take a closer look a it. Mum made a research and discover …- he stated, looking at the Headmaster with a silent request. Dumbledore understood child’s gesture and gave him his possesion back. Valentine whispered something obscure under his nose and a tiny cut appeared on his long, index finger. Boy squeezed the gush and dropped a little bit of his blood on the wooden surface. Runes carved on the top of it started glowing with a blue light and the box started opening itself immediately. All witnesses held their breath, seeing the true content of the case. In the box was lying a breathtaking, glittering, small, silver diadem in the shape of an eagle. In the heart of the jewell was located a huge deep-blue opal which was surrendered with gleaming diamonts. Under stones they clarly saw a carved in the metal, beautiful incription ‘Wisdom beyond measure is the most greatest tresure’.

\- Is that the Rowena Ravenclaw’s lost diadem ?! – exlaimed open-mouthed Professor Flitwick. Having a chance to see such a precious, priceless magical artefact who had belonged to his own house founderess was beyond Filius’s wildest dreams. Albus looked even more concerned than before. Something was off.

\- Aside from the diadem, Mum found also a letter inside the case – Valentine explained impassively.

\- From her real mother ? – rather stated than asked Dumbledore. He was looking at the silver item hungrily. It was the priceless artfact, indeed.

\- Yes - nodded without emotion boy. The others were still gaping at the artefact.- Her name was Gwendoline Celeste McLaird – declaired Val. He hissed something to his snake who shaked his slimy head and crawled into boy’s sleeve. Hearing Parseltounge wasn’t a pleasant experience for the assembled.

\- McLaird ? – noticed Charms Master – Lorcan McLaird was that eccentric Minister of Magic from Ravenclaw, wasn’t he ?- said confuesd Filius. He heard something interesting in Gringotts about that particular, scottisch family some years ago.

\- Yes, he was… during .20s – replied lost in thoughts Headmaster – I remember that mysterious missing of former Minister’s granddaugter- admitted Albus with a frown – It was the summer in 1959…- he was wondering aloud, pacing around the sitting room – It makes sense now…- murmured to himself Dumbledore. McLairds claimed to be the direct descendants from Rowena Ravenlcaw through her second daughter, Glenna. They had to have access to many confidential information connected to their famous ancestor. Apparently, Tom was able to use them to obtain the precious relict. He was a master of manipulation. On the other hand, even he didn’t predict all possible consequences, a daughter included. It was obvious to the Headmaster that Riddle certainley hadn’t known about Lily’s existance for many, many years. Her mother apparently saw through his lies at some point and decided to prevent him from inluencing a child. Miss McLaird had hidden her daughter in the place where Tom wouldn’t have considered her going. A pure-blood heiress in the muggle world ? It had to be a joke for him. Girl’s mother did an admirably good job considering Lily’s character. It was hard to even imagine that their sweet, kind-hearted Miss Evans was related to Riddle. The only thing which they had in common was intelligence and a talent, of course. – I am afraid that today we have solved the old, almost forgotten case …- Dumbledore sighed with a shrug – Do you know what was in that letter, Valentine ? – asked Albus with a small, encouraging smile.

\- It was rather a warning than anything else…- he didn’t want to share with Headmaster everything, especially private information. Veritaserum seemed to stop working because it didn’t force him to tell the whole truth now. It was a relief. What would he tell if the old sorcerer asked him about his father, for example… It would be a disaster ! – More crucial fact is what my Mum discovered – he pointed at the jewellery in his pale hand. Hissing sound coming from the diadem seemed to increase its power. He couldn’t stand touching the item with his bare hand anymore. It was a burning sensation. – Stop it ! – he said in parseltounge, hurridly putting back the silver, small object to the box. – “ **Close “** \- Val hissed again, breathing heavily. The influence of the dark magic was strong and dangerously tempting.

\- What happened to you, my boy ? – asked truly concerned Dumbledore, sqeezing child’s hand. The skin in place where raven-haired boy touched the diadem had a fresh, red marks of burn now. It was a truly dark magic.

\- It is talking to me you know…- started silently boy, looking at Dumbledore’s face with his piercing, obsidian-black glare. – IT – he pointed directly at lying in the wooden case diadem.- Is talking or rather hissing to me…to take it, to free it, to use it …– he enumerated with still shaking hands – It is horrible and disgusting – Valentine added silently with a characteristic frown.

\- What are you talking about ! – growled Moody, his magical eye was inspecting the said artefact. Albus on the contrary was scanning the boy’s even more paler face.

\- Soul or rather the piece of HIS soul is talking…- he explained with lost eyes – Mum discovered that he contaminated the Ravenclaw’s diadem with the evil magic….really dark magic - Val shivered at single thought what Voldemort had to do in order to achive sucha an ‘effect’ – According to Gwendoline’s letter it isn’t the only one he created so far – confessed with serious tone child, flattering his dark hair in a nervous manner. Dumbledore froze, hearing young boy’s words.

\- What he had done with it, boy ?! – asked Moody impatienly. Other members of the Order were listening to them in a suspence.

\- The diadem is the one of his horcruxes – admitted Valentine through the gritted teeth.

\- What is a horcrux ? – curious Charlus was brave enough to ask a crucial question.

\- It’s the darkest branch of magic – replied shyily Val with his head down. He didn’t want to tell them no more.

\- But what it exactly is ? – Potter demanded, standing up. He needed to know that. Especially if it was connected to Voldemort ! Remus and Dumbledore who ,with an exception of Valentine, were aware of that knowledge were glaring at each other.

\- It is probably the wickidest of magical inventions – sighed Lupin, stroking nervously his greying hair. He took the responsibility of telling others about gruesome piece of magic.- Horcrux is an object in which a wizard has hidden a fragment of his soul – he took a break, trying to find suitable words. – In order to become immortal – he finally ended, rubbig his scared forehead from fatigue. Meantime, the others looked like they wanted to cry, yell or throw up at the same time. Indeed, it was an important piece of knowledge… But how could they defeat someone who cannot die ?

\- I know that he created the two of them, at least - said after uncomfortable silence Valentine – Mr Black – boy turned to Sirius. – You don’t know that…But you should…- he started hesitantly – Your brother was a truly brave man -Val stated with a conviction, his black eyes were looking into Padfoot’s grey ones. – And he died trying to destroy the second Horcrux, the Slytherin’s locket – clarified boy. Regulus Black diserved to be honoured even if only by his brother. He shouldn’t have been forgotten.

\- What ?! Reg ?! But he was a Death Eater ?! – confused Sirius yelled, standing up from a dark armchair.

\- Apparently not very loyal – sighed dark-haired boy – You see… - he started, attracting their attention again – Your brother somehow got to know about two, big, Voldemort’s secrets. First of all, due to his ‘friendship’ with Evan Rosier he found out about my Mum. What as far as I know wasn’t a common knowledge in Death Eaters circle. Your brother had to be a good man even if he was his follower at the beginning. He decided to contact her and warn her of an upcoming attack. Black was young, minor figure in Voldemort’s rangs so no one bothered to control his correspondence… – explained hastily Vale. Naturally, Padfoot was eager to hear more. Sirius felt as if he was hit in his head by a bluldger. Not one. Two bluldgers. – He and Mum exchanged some letters and even met one time to disscuss the diadem’s case -added Valentine – After that, a couple of weeks leter, she recived a message from him, about some kind of obscure, dark magic…Horcruxes – clarified boy, still looking at Sirius lost eyes- Your brother told her that Voldemort had ordered him to bring a house elf on a mission. There the elf witnessed horrible things, dark creatures and gruesome barriers which were guarding the entrance to a cave where he had hidden the piece of his soul. Regulus interrogated the crature who told him all about the secret place and the locket which apparently to its words was really evil magic. He sent the letter about it to my Mum, took one of ancestral medallions and ordered the Black’s elf to apparate with him to said cave. Black wrote in his letter to my Mum that he wanted to replaced the Voldemort’s locket with a fake one and destroy real horcrux. He didn’t write again and … couple of months leter she found out about his death – ended his monologue dark-haired boy. Others were looking at Sirius with pitful glares while bitter tears sprang into Padfoot’s eyes.

\- Kreacher !!! – he yelld hoarsely, trying to control his emotions.

\- Yes, Master ? – the ancient elf bowed before the last Black – Master called, Kreacher – squeaked creature, lowering his disfigurated head.

\- Do you know something about a locket ?! And a cave ?! - he exclaimed dengerously, brutally tugging the dirty piece of cloth which elf was wearing.

\- Sirius ! – yelled shocked Hermione – You are hurting him ! – she said with a true care.

\- Leave him be, 'Mione – whispered to her Charlus, observing his godfather’s actions.

\- That horrible thing ! – the creature bawled, kneeling in despair - Oh, poor, noble Master Regulus…Bad Kreacher couldn’t destoy evil locket….Failed his poor Master !!! …Oh…Master Regulus…- the trembling elf was crying loudly with his high voice – Kreacher the bad elf ! Need a punishment- the old crature started to hit himself with his bony fits. They couldn’t understand what the elf was saying at all.

\- Don’t hurt youself and SPEAK UP ! – ordered severly Sirius Black, glaring at the pitful figure. – Start at the beginning. What did my brother have in common with that locket ? – he demanded, giving clear instructions. The other members of the Order were listening to the conversation in silence.

\- Poor Master Regulus ordered Kreacher to go with the Dark Lord. Kreacher went with the Dark Master to a really bad place. It was a cave near sea.- started in subservient tone old elf - The worst horrors were lurking inside the cave….- the creatura shivered, his big ears collapsed completely. -The dead people who are not dead, the walls which drank blood and the black water cold as ice…- Kreacher was talking almost without the pause. Terrified look on his ugly, wrinkled face.- And an island in the heart of dark water with a white basin…- poor elf shivered one more time, clearly frightened. His huge eyes filled with pure desperation.- The Dark Master ordered Kreacher to drink a water from basin but it wasn’t a water…and drink…Poor Kreacher begged..pleaded…screamed…but the Dark Lord laughed and ordered again…and again to DRINK ! – terrified crature collapsed on the floor. All of them were looking at the pitful elf with compassion. Even Sirius. ‘ What did he witness there ?’ Dumbledore was wondering in his mind. He was utterly curious but at the same time concered. His worst nightmare seemed to began fulfilling itself. Tom created not only a one but even more…Horcruxes.

\- And poor Kreacher did as he was told – elf continued – The Dark Lord put an evil locket in the basin and it filled itself with a bad water again. Master ordered Kreacher to apparate to Black’s house then. – cried elf, blowing his long, hooked nose in the dirt cloth. – And then…Master Regulus demanded to know everything about the Dark Lord’s orders to Kreacher so poor Kreacher had to told young Master…- he burst into tears again – Noble, poor Master Regulus took the second locket from his mother’s coffer and ordered Kreacher to apparate to the same cave with him…- the elf paused – He drank a bad water himself and didn’t let Kreacher to do it…MY POOR MASTER…Young Master replaced the Dark Lord’s locket with my mistress’s one when the undead people took my Master under the black water.- creature cried laudly. Tears started streaming down Sirius’s seemingly emotionless face. – But before that my poor Master ordered strictly Kreacher to take the evil locket and go back home. Kreacher didn’t want to leave poor Master Regulus but he didn’t listen and ordered Kreacher again to go back home and destroy …destroy…poor Master…- screamed the ancient elf, hitting himself in head – Bad locket it is.BAD.EVIL. Kreacher promised Master and tried and tried and tried everything to destroy bad locket but nothing works on the evil thing ! Kreacher failed. Bad Kreacher. My poor, young Master died because of that bad THING and Kreacher couldn’t destroy …FAILED MASTER REGULUS – the creature was screaming with madness. Sirius was deeply touched. The last fifteen years he considered his younger brot+her a Death Eater’s scum…But now ?! Hearing all of this again was heartbreaking. Padfoot couldn’t stand it anymore. He judged him soo easily and he had died as a hero. He shouldn’t have known better that Regulus wasn’t like the other members of his insane, cruel family. All in all, they grew up together and he had to admit that Reg never seemed to be evil these days. He wanted to be a good son, proud pure-blood, indeed but it was all. It was his parents idea to force Regulus to join the Dark Lord. He as a fool he was agreed beacause he wanted to make them proud of him… If only Sirius didn’t leave Reg in this bloody house alone, maybe he wouldn’t have to fulfill their parents ambitions.

\- Oh, Reggie …- murmured to himself Padfoot, taking a deep, calming breath.

\- Kreacher, do you still have the locket ? – Headmaster kindly asked the pitful elf. Confused crature wiped his tears and vanished in a reply only to appeared in the same place with a golden medallion after the moment.

\- BAD LOCKET. Kreacher MUST destroy – the ancient elf still was muttering to himself, clenching in his bony fist on the piece of jewellery.

\- Givie it to me – ordered coldly Sirius, extending his hand expectedly. Poor Kreacher did as was told, gritting his yellowed teeth. Truth to be told, the creature had never liked young Master Sirius too much. – I promised you Kreacher that we will destroy it, for Regulus’s sake – he said truthfully with a rare power.- My brother’s death will not be in vein. We will get rid of that bloody locket.FOR ALL COSTS. You have my word.- he stated coldly.

\- Master…OH ….Master…- cried with surprising excitement old elf, sqeezing Padfoot’s knees – My good Master…He gave a word…..To destroy the bad locket. Blood traitor but a good Master. – the creature was talking to himself. – Kreacher will make young Master Black proud …He will clean the fourth floor for His Master – elf decided and with loud pop he diappeared again. Sirius Black was staring at the golden locket in his hand with open disgust.

\- Take it, Albus – he stated, giving Headmaster a hated artefact filled with the dark magic. Dumbledore nodded, cautiously taking the item. It was an oval locket, made of the gold and silver with emerald stones which created the letter ‘S’ in the shape of the snake on the top of it. Even now he could feel a strong pull of dark magic coming from the pricless artefact. It seemed that it was a Sytherin’s locket, indeed. It mached the discriptions and looked ancient too. Tom had to somehow get his grip on it during his working days at Borgin and Burke’s. He contaminated with his soul two magical artefacts which belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. Two of four funders of Hogwarts. What if he used the objects connected to the other two funders ? Both Gryfindoor’s sword and the Sorting Hat which belonged to Godrick Gryfindoor himself were safe in his own office now but what with the object which belonged to Helga Huffelpuff ? Of course, Dumbledore had heard about the famous Huffelpuff’s cup but he thought that it was only a tale for children. On the other hand, Rowena Ravenlaw’s diadem was widely known as a ‘lost diadem’ and then Voldemort was able to find it, nonetheless. Everything was possible and Albus didn’t exclude that option. Even as a child Tom seemed to like collecting various things. Maybe it was some kind of a pattern in his behaviour ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have corrected the vast majority of misspellings. :-D 
> 
> Please, comment If you can ! :-D <3


	4. Facing the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a very...long chapter but It was necessary to clarify the most crucial events from the past...I hope that you don't mind it <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if only you can ! <3 <3 <3 Little feedback could be useful... :-D  
> update : I have corrected the majority of typos and misspellings. ( I hope so).

_**Disclaimer : Harry Potter and company are property of J.K. Rownling. I make no claim on characters or the magical world, nor do I gain any material benefits by writing my fanfiction. On the other hand, I rather enjoy writing it :-D.** _

'…thoughts…inner debates…'

"… _ **conversations in Parseltongue…**_ "

… _memories…dreams…visions…_

…regular text…

**ENJOY !**

**Comment if you can ! 3 and tell if you like it :-p**

**Music :**

**watch?v=h0Ce7GqNWdU &t=2398s**

**watch?v=-aadskAxEEw &t=2760s**

It is rather looooong chapter but I hope that you don't mind that. Some crucial clarifications were needed (especially connected with the characters' past).

' **The Black Fawn with a Snake Tail'**

 _by_ _**Falkor-the-serpent** _

**Chapter 3**

" FACING THE TRUTH "

***** The end of the emergency meeting, 12 Grimmauld Place, London, August 3rd 1995 *****

The last part of Valentine's confession under Veritaserum caused an utter shock in Order's members minds. After sharing with them the knowledge about Horcruxes, the vast majority of the assembled went totally silent, only with a few exceptions of Lily's old, closest friends. Either Lupin or Black were truly concerned about Redhead and her well-being, after overcoming the first hit of the stunning revelations. Young, raven-haired boy answered all questions about his mother's current whereabouts as well as he only could. Val's last words of explainations started the unbearable silence in the room which was suddenly destroyed by heated discussion between Remus and Sirius due to the information about Regulus. Enraged, barking voice of Padfoot was a crystal clear sign for the others that the end of that groundbreaking meeting finally came. The most of the Order of the Phoenix's members left 12 Grimmauld Place with frowned and thoughtful faces.

After that, when only current inhabitants of the headquarters, Dumbledore and Valentine remained in the Black Ancestral House's sitting room, the first wave of shock finally fadded. The abroupt silence of suspance began increasing the tension which resulted in the Golden Trio's short, silent discussion, concerning the news which were brought up by the young, mysterious, dark-haired boy who was looking at them with an unreadable expression for the next couple of minutes. Charlie, Ron, Hermione and the rest of Weasleys left the room, seeing Headmaster's suggestive glare.

Meantime, Dumbledore and Vale started their conversation face to face which was connected to some crucial information as well as Val's new confession which concerned his ability to seeing magical auras. Due to that gift, Velentine was able to notice extremly important parts of witches and wizards magic capabilities and hidden dangers. Young, raven-haired wizard informed Headmaster about possible Horcrux in Charlus's core. Naturally, that revelation stayed highly confidential. Boy took a vow not to share it with anyone except Dumbledore. Albus decided to trust him because of child's suprisingly advanced Occlumency skills…The old wizard looked at Vale's face searchingly, trying to connect some dots… It couldn't be a coincidence, could it ? Headmaster was wondering in his mind, brigt sparks still twinkling in old man's blue eys which were hidden behind half-moon glasses.

The half of hour later, Dumbledore decided to come back to Hogwarts in order to clarify nagging doubts and ideas which started haunting ancient wizard's mind. He informed Weasley parents and Sirius that had better prepare to welocome the boy as a new guest due to the fact that he would have to stay at the headquarters for some time, now. However, Headmaster admitted sincerely to the adults that he would think about the other safe placement for the child in the near future. Dumbledore added that he would try to organize another meeting in the more limited group in a one week time. After that Albus pleaded confidentialy Molly and Arthur to take good care of the young boy who had already experienced too much stress during past weeks… He was definitely too young for all of that. Elderly wizard sighed only in his mind again. However, Sirius and Remus as well as Tonks weren't present during that conversation, they thoughts remainded focused on the same figure, the person of thirteen-year-old child.

Black was heartbroken after hearing the truth about his brother's fate from Vale's mouth. He couldn't belive in it and began blaming himself for being an absent and indifferent figure in his sibling's life. Maybe, if he had been more sensible and sensitive then, Reggie wouldn't have had to dare to commit so risky act which had costed Reg his own life. Rare tears streamed down Animagus's face when he found his alleviation in his little brother's old bedroom which was currently inhabited by Charlie. Remus followed Black's steps and sat just next to him on the old bed, he petted his oldest friend's shoulder…They were simply sitting there in a silence. Moony was supporting Padfoot with calming words when Tonks entered the room in order to check on them. She decided to masterfully change painful subject and move her cousin's thoughts in a different direction. What was a better solution than the mystery of Lily Evans' child ? Either Sirius or Lupin agreed to follow Metamorphmagus ideas. The last Marauders were wondering aloud about boy… Young one was thirteen years old now…so their friend had to be pregnant by the time she left the Great Britain. None of them recalled Redhead having any kind of romantic relationship, to told the truth. The three of them used to be quite close so Moony and Padfoot certainly would have noticed, wouldn't they ? It was puzzling… Boy's appearance didn't give them any clues too… Who was his father…then ? Child didn't even mention him… What was going on ? All three ot them were utterly curious and concerned about his identity at the same time. Lupin as well as Black were currently trying to remember all details from the past to solve that case. They were wondering about raven-hair boy's potential father. Who was he ? Maybe, he was another reason of Lily's disappearance ?

\- Do you have any ideas, Moony ? – Sirius asked for the third time, glaring expectedly at Remus's frowing face. Warewolf seemed to be lost in thoughts completely but he didn't look like he wanted to share his suspicions with Padfoot, at all.

\- Perhaps…- Remus replied with a distant voice, smiling gently. – But I am not sure…to be honest…It is only some kind of a hunch…I don't know…- Moony carried on silently, avoiding Sirius's blazing, grey eyes.

\- Who ? – Black insisted with a strong voice, pacing around the room nervously. He desperately wanted to focus his thoughts on something else than Reggie's death.

\- Forget…- Lupin waved his hand in resignation, ignoring Padfoot's question. He needed to get rid of nagging ideas as well. Of course, he had some presumptions but he had better not reveal them to enraged Black right now. He wouldn't belive it, nonetheless, who would ? On the other hand, some strange feeling in Lupin's mind was telling him that he had a point. Both Tonks and Sirius looked at Remus with worried expressions.

None of desputing three, adult wizards noticed the Golden Trio who by a coincidence overheared almost the all of their conversation.

Two hours later, Molly was desperately trying to force Valentine to eat some dinner but he lost all his appetite after seeing warily glares from the other people beside the old, oak table. Charlus and Ronald were a bit cruel to him during the meal. Constantly whispering hateful comments. Both boys still seemed rather suspicious about him and were giving younger guest a hard time. Mrs Weasley stared at Charlie and her youngest son with a disapproving look, shaking her head slightly. None of her clear signals seemed to have an impact on boys' behaviour. Molly sighed with a disappointment and changed her attitude, forcing a cheerful smile on her face. After that she politely suggested dark-haired boy going upstairs in order to rest a little bit, then she showed Vale a room, located on the last floor, in which he would be staying from now on.

Val was currently taking a nap, but before that, he had a conversation with Falkor. Snake mercilessly teased the raven-haired boy about his dad and child's deepest desire to finally meet and get to know him. Young wizard was utterly annoyed with his familiar's allusions and he lost the temper a little bit. Of course, Vale truly wanted to see his father…even from a distance but It was completely impossible in their current situation, wasn't it ? Boy's father had no idea about his existance…and….Val wasn't sure if he would gain that knowledge anytime soon. It was too dangerous, considering the simple fact that his dad was probably involved with the Voldemort's dark actions… At least, that was what the raven-haired boy thought. Naturally, it wasn't the whole truth but child couldn't have known that in that particular moment. Soon, Val was going to find out how utterly wrong he was in his asumptions.

\- ' _ **Don't lie to me, Hatchling…**_ '- annoyed, black-scaled serpent hissed, rolling his tiny eyes. Kingsnake slithered himself around boy's shoulder tightly.

\- ' _ **Leave me alone, Falkor…**_ '- Vale closed his tired eyes, rubbing forehead. Truth to be told, he was exhausted but his mind was engaged with another wave of nagging thoughts. He had never be so close to fullfill his oldest dream before…

\- ' _ **I know that you are thinking about your Father…AGAIN**_ '– small snake insisted, playing with his tail in a playful manner.

\- ' _ **Stop it…Falkor…He even hasn't known about my existence…**_ '- young one replied coldly with an expressionless face and gave his animal-friend a deadly glare of obsidian eyes.

\- ' _ **YET…**_ '- the serpent complited boy's sentence with a conviction. – ' _ **I am three times older than you are, Hatchling…and I feel that you will see each other in the near future…**_ '- snake hissed without doubts.

\- ' _ **Yeah…and you suddenly have become a Fortuneteller…**_ '- raven-haired boy smirked, rolling his eyes with amusement. Offended animal only hissed in a reply and slithered to inside of boy's bacpack which was lying on the wooden, dusted floor.

Valentine shrugged at snake's behaviour and sighed, glaring at the floor in utmost contemplation. He started playing with the dust and levitated the particles in the air,over the king-size bed, high above ,just under the ceiling and with one move of his hand all of them transformed into sparkling little spots of the light which resambled stars covering the dark, black ceiling. He wishpered something under his breath and tiny 'stars' started to change their placements. After a while, the light-dots felt into the places of constellations. The little cloud of sparks resembled a sky during the night, now. Boy whispered something more and a small, dark but still translucent fog appeared beyond the lights. Yes. Now, the work was done. The exact, his own, miniscule replica of the sky at night time was proudly bowering above boy's head. He used to have the same calming sight on the ceiling in his own room in New Orleans. Before going to Ilvermorny, he was truly obsessed with Hogwarts and constantly was asking his Mum the numerous questions about it until she described him the enchanted ceiling in the Great Hall in the castle. Val was so excited to create something similar. Boy was only nine when he decided to copy Ravenclaw's idea. It had taken him more time then that it took today but Vale was successful nonetheless. It was a breathtaking display of magic to Remus's who was silently lurking in a wooden frame of the half-open doors. He silently looked at the child in an awe but decided not to share this knowledge with others. Moony closed the doors carefully and frowned, deep in thoughts, again.

The next morning, during the breakfast Valentine was forced to participate in the usual assemble in the dinning room. Mrs Weasley finally introduced him properly to all of her children. Ron was still cold towards him, but Twins and Ginny seemed to be quite nice and funny. On the other hand, Charlus was constantly impassive and was glaring at Vale with a stone face. Nobody welomed him with the open arms there, of course… He was painfuly aware of that fact and not surprised at all. It was in people's nature to have doubts, fears and distrust others. Val wasn't any different. Raven-haired boy became only an interesting puzzle in the Order's members' eyes… All of them were still observing him worriedly. Valentine truly hated these stares… Sirius and Remus decided to smooth the situation by satisfying their own curosisty…Marauders began asking child about Lily. Annoyed with constant questions young boy carefully replied, trying to hide his confusion. Truth to be told, he had rather avoided talking about his life and family in the past due to security measures. However, Vale told them about his and his Mom's life in New Orleans, about magical community there. Vamipires clans and werewolves packs who were fighting constantly with each other about districts. He added that he even got in well with a few wares in his age because they had lived in a house in Opal Moon Pack territory for some time when boy was younger. The alfa let them stay there because Vale's Mum had helped the pack with warding their woods against unwanted intruders for sake of security, during the full-moons. Remus was truly surprised, hearing about warewolves' situation there. On the other hand, Granger didn't leave Val alone…Hermione simply had to know everything and insisted on asking younger boy a great deal of questions about magical education outside of Europe. Bushy-haired girl clarified that she only wanted to know the difference between other educational institutions because her interest in Durmstrang's and Bauxbatons's curriculums. Raven-haired wizard answered that he had gone to the public, primary, non-magical school in States but, of course, when he had been 11th he got a letter from Ilvermorny and accepted the offer. That revelation caused another one hundred questions about Ivermorny coming from Granger's mouth, naturally. Valentine rolled his obsidian eyes but he was forced to tell the tale about his school's fundation, nonetheless. However, young boy desperately tried to hide Gaunts' factor in creating said institution…It was rather bitter-sweet story. Meantime, bored Falkor slithered himself from raven-haired boy's sleeve, hearing his friend's voice. Vale wasn't used to telling so much, It was unusual. However, young boy had no other choice because these people simply didn't want to live him alone and finally gave some peace. All of them, was admiring Falkor right now and Val petted his familiar and revealed animal's name and how they had become friends almost eight years earlier. Raven-haired boy told them about his species - chain kingsnake and that Falkor was non-venomous so that headquarters' inhabitants wouldn't want to harm the animal because of his seemingly dangerous appearance.

However, sitting across Val, Remus noticed a small necklace on boy's chest. It was a silver chain with a strange hanger which looked like a simple, silver ring with a tiny, emerald, made of little stones lily on the top of it. Intrigued Moony asked about it but Valentine only touched the hanger carefully and hide a piece of jewellery under his green t-shirt, near the skin. Lupin was utterly puzzled by his reaction and asked about it, of course. Raven-haired child confirmed that indeed the ring was important to him and it belonged to his mother, obviously. Stubborn Sirius asked with curiosity if it was an engagement ring. Black couldn't get rid of his doubts and wanted to solve the mystery on his own, like always. Val only replied " One could said that." in a cold voice. Determined Padfoot asked again and again for clarification, causing the wave of pure anger growing in the child's heart. Distracted boy clenched his fists and said that it wasn't exactly the engagement ring and no, his mom was definitely not married ! But yes, it was a gift from his father and it contained strong protective enchantments. After one more question about his dad, annoyed Val stormed out of the crowded kitchen and warned them to live him finally alone because he was truly fed up with constant interrogations... Young wizard had more important things on his mind in that moment… Vale's mother disappeared almost three weeks ago... and still...she gave no sign of life to her son.

***** One hour after Death Eaters' meeting , Riddle Manor, Little Hangleton, August 3rd 1995 *****

Voldemort ordered Severus to stay behind and gave his spy a special task. Potions Master had to brew an illegal potion. Ancestral Potion, to be precise. Of course, the Dark Lord didn't share the aim of said potion with his 'faithful follower'. However, Snape told the Dark Lord that he would have to wait approximately a one week for results of said mixture and he would have to deliver Potions Master a sample of person's blood in the last etap of brewing. Voldemort made dark-haired wizard sure that Snape would recive everything what was needed as soon as possible in order not to postpone that case any longer.

 ***** Headmaster's office, Hogwarts , Scotland , August 4** **th** **1995 *****

The old Headmaster was waiting for Snape coming back from the meeting, petting his silver beard in a nervous manner. Dumbledore was completely lost in thoughts during that night. He pointed his black-wooden wand at wrinkled forehead and took a silver substance from his own memories in order to put it into a stone pensive for further inspection. The flashes of memory were swirling in the marble basin when Snape came in with his black cloak billowing impressively. Severus and Dumbledore began their confidential conversation about the Death Eaters'meeting and Snape asumptions connected to Voldemorst latest strange behaviour. Albus looked at the pensive for a brief moment and he finally asked Potions Master if he could brew and how long was it take for Severus to prepare the Ancestral Potion for him. Snape, after hearing Headmaster's request, lifted his dark, left eyebrow, intrigued. Black-haired wizard told Albus that the Dark Lord had asked him about the same thing today. Dumbledore's face went deathly pale and the elderly man started pacing around his circular office nervously, in complete silence. Ancient wizard storked his long beard once more time and rubbed a bridge of his broken nose. He asked what Voldemort had exactly told him, glaring at Snape's face searchingly. Severus replied that he ordered him to stay behind to talk about the potion in utmost secrecy and there were no more signs what the Dark Lord was planning to do with it and whose blood he was going to use… Albus nodded clearly worried and started looking at Severu's face in a strange manner, old wizard's expression unreadable. Intrigued with Headmaster's attitude Snape asked snarkly if he had something on his face. His sarcastic, low voice cought Dumbledore off guard. Naturally, confused Headmaster denied with a single move of his head, causing even more questions in Potions Master's mind. Then both wizards started carrying on with their conversation. Snape asked Albus about Moody's emergency meeting, his implications full of typical, ironic comments. Dumbledore sighed heavily, explaining that unfortunately the person who was a main topic of the recent meeting demanded total secrecy and the vow that no one except from assembled in the room were able to obtain information… and…What was more crucial, they couldn't share said person's knowledge about new revelations with him without earlier approval. Snape was quite puzzled and joked sarcastically that finally someone took Albus down a peg. It was rather nice to hear that not every wizards were total dunderheads these days, and some of them had a common sense and used their brains, after all. On the other hand, Severus noticed that it was strange that experienced wizard like Albus couldn't see more in that person's mind. Dumbledore only replied shortly that said person was a skilled Occlument. Snape was really surprised and intrigued, hearing that. It was rather rare ability. The old Headmaster stated, changing the subject, that tomorrow he would talk with that person because the information which he gave the Order are crucial in the fight with Voldemort, indeed. Then Albus asked, to Severus's surprise, about Prince Manor and its wards. Potion Master criptically replied that they are one of the best in the country and his grandfather, before his death, even added some extra precautions because the old man apparently became paranoid in his late age. Snape coldly admitted that the blood wards prevented others from crossing manor's borders without his clear persmission due to the simple fact that he was the last one who carried Prince's blood. Of course, Severus utterly hated that house and the last time he visited his mother's ancestral residance over ten years ago. He even hadn't wanted to take his inheritance but Minerva finally persuaded him to do it in order to get more funds for dark-haired wizard's potions research. Snape despised his grandparents, they cut off his mother from family and completely abandoned her after her unfortunate marriage with a muggle. They never took an interest in her misery and ignored their only grandson's existence. Silvanus Prince only left his only daughter's son the manor because he didn't want Ministry to hold hands on Prince's fortune. Of course, he didn't care even a little bit for Severus himself. Dumbledore seemed to be relieved hearing Potions Master's explainations. It was puzzling…indeed. Albus truly was strangely mysterious that night.

Dumbledore dismissed Snape as soon as possible, ignoring younger wizard's suspicious glares. The old Headmaster started pacing around the circular room again. Ugly frown and a sign of deep contemplation on his wrinkled forehead. Albuse came back to the marble pensive and dived into his memory from many… many… years...before.

_The assembled of the first years appeared in the Great Hall with the unreplaceable assistance of Minerva, of course. His younger self was sitting in the heart of high table, like usual. The group of eleven-year-olds were gaping at the enchanted ceiling in an awe. The sorting hat was waiting on the wooden stool to began his annual song. However, Albus's attention was now focused on the pair of eleven-year-old-children who were standing in the last row of new students, deeply immersed in an excited, hushed conversation. Dumbledore came near children, ignoring his memory-self's speech completely. He was analysing the two of young ones with a great interest : pretty, adorable-looking, eleven-year-old girl with long, auburn hair was looking with her emerald eyes straight into the nervous pale face of the tall, raven-haired boy who was standing just next to her._

_\- Don't listen to them, Sev - she stated with full conviction - There is nothing wrong with that you want to be in your mum's old house – beautiful girl gave the frowning boy a warm, encouraging smile. - There are four houses in Hogwarts for the reason - she implied futher, playing with her long hair. The black-haired boy rised his head in order to look at the Redhead's face. His obsidian-black eyes regained bright sparkles, after hearing young girl's words._

_\- What if these boys in train were right...- started slowly dark-eyed child with an emotionless mask._

_\- Don't be silly ! They said that to hurt you, nothing more… - she replied instantly, with blazing fire in green orbs - Do you really think that the ONLY one house gets ONLY evil people and the other three are full of angels ? – auburn-haired girl said, glaring unpleasantly at the group of loud boys in the first row before the stool. Potter, Black and Pettigrew, of course._

_\- I am not delusional, Lily - replied snarky dark-haired boy, rolling his eyes._

_\- I hope so, Sev - she looked at him teasingly with that slight, brilliant smile._

_\- You are right. - boy admitted defeated with a cold voice. - All in all, we read the 'Hogwarts a History' a couple of times - he added with definitely better mood._

_\- Slytherin is a house as good as the other three - ended for him Redhead, shrugging._

_\- But… what if we get to the different houses ? - asked hesitantly raven-haired boy in a suspance. Emerald eyes met obsidian ones. - Will we still be friends, Lily ? - he was wondering aloud with a deep frown on child's pale forehead._

_\- You are so silly sometimes… really, Sev – chuckled red-haired girl with a teasing smile. - You will always be my friend and nothing will able to change that - she promised wholeheartedly, squeezing his pale hand in the gesture of support._

_\- Always ?- the other child asked, his black eyes full of hope._

_\- Always – young girl replied silently with a true determination when McGonagall gave talking children a suggestive, stern stare. The sorting began …_

The memory ended there and Headmaster with a frown on his face once again appeared in the circular office. Albus one more time came back in his mind to the events of the recent, emergency meeting. His attention fully focused of the figure of a certain raven-haired person…the child…the boy…Lily Evans's son… Dumbledore finally found answers for the majority of bombarding his mind questions. - Severus, my dear boy...- the old man sighed heavily, stroking his silver beard - It seems that you are a father…- Headmaster whispered to himself under broken nose and looked sadly at the wooden door behind which the posture of said Potions Master disappeared only a couple of minutes ago. Dumbledore had no doubts now. Young Valentine was really the perfect mixture of his parents' feauters. He was utterly sure of that fact, recently seeing the memory from their early youth. Moreover, Albus was aware, after child's explainations, that boy's father apparently had no idea about his existence but that case was more severe, indeed. It seemed that dear Lily at some point decided to protect Snape's life and simply took the most of Potions Master's memories of her from his mind. Yes, indeed. Lily was exceptional with charms and talented witch was definitely capable of casting such a powerful Forgetfulness Charm. That was possible, yes. Dumbledore one day found in Snape's mind some barely noticeable traces of 'obliviate' but in his wildlest dreams Headmaster didn't think that it could be connected with a such great revelation. Ancient wizard was wondering how to play that game now ? The child's parentage definitely influanced his plans ! New game pieces have come into play warping the layout of his plans...

 ***** Breakfast, the Great Hall, Hogwarts, Scotland , August 4** **th** **1995 *****

The half ot the Hogwarts' staff was currently eating a breakfast in the Great Hall. Albus with a sad look on his old face and a little bit of curiosity was still glaring at the young Potion Master from his own, almost empty plate. McGonagall gave the headmaster a strange look, noticing unusual behavior of the old wizard who seemed to be in his own world right now.

\- Did something happen , Albus ? - asked frowning Minerva. Elderly witch looked between dark-haired wizard and Dumbledore with a questioning stare. She was truly puzzled what was going on with both of them. Headmaster seemed to not hearing witch's question.

\- Ah… What have you done this time, Severus ? - she sighed with a pretend disappointment and teased her younger colleague.

\- Are you implying something, Minerva ? - asked coldly Snape, his dark eyebrow rising in a mocking manner. They enjoyed that play of words. It was some sort of the entertainment for them during common meals in the Great Hall. The other teachers lacked a sharp intelligence which would be quick enough to challenge Potions Master's exquisite sense of humor. McGonagall over the years became some kind of a distant aunt to Severus. She was one of the two, living people who he could call a friend, nowadays. Snape trusted her and it was a really rare privilege. – Really, Minerva…- he shrugged impassively - The fact that I am the head of the Slytherin House doesn't mean that my purpose of life is to plot a revenge on your Gryffindoor quidditch team for winning the cup these year – dark-haired wizard claimed with a voice full of irony.

\- Albus is looking at you as if he is seeing a ghost - she noticed with a small smile, changing the touchy subject of quidditch. Minerva was still proud of her lions for getting a cup from snakes' noses. This year, the gold goblet would be standing in her office, no Severus's… Meantime, said Potions Master looked over her…focusing his searching stare on Headmaster's frowning face.

\- Yes. Indeed. - replied shortly Snape, taking a sip of his black coffee.

\- Have you done something to him recently ? – Transfiguration's teacher asked stubbornly, glancing one more time at Albus's silent figure.

\- Curiosity killed a cat - sneered with a rare smile Severus, making an allusion to McGonagall's animagus form. However…to told the truth, he also was concerned about Dumbledore's unusual behavior towards him. It all started the day before.

\- Be serious, Severus… - she said with a more harshly voice which usually was destined for disobedient students. - Something is off with him - claimed concerned elderly witch, looking cautiously at Dumbledore behind her glasses. - Is it You-know-who doing ? - she asked again to Snape's annoyance. He couldn't even eat a single meal in peace ! Truth to be told, he wasn't a morning person and Minerva's questions boiled his blood a little bit. Severus knew that he had to better control his temper but constant summons and another spying's duties were taking all his life-energy... He wanted only one thing in his miserable, lonely life now. P.E.A.C.E.

\- No. Voldemort is not a case. Not directly. – raven-haired wizard replied precisely - But you are right about the Headmaster. Yesterday he was questioning me about Prince Manor's wards - Severus rolled his eyes when McGonagall rised both her eyebrows in an astonishment.

\- Oh. That is surprising ...- she started puzzled, pouring herself a cup of tea.

\- Severus, my boy ... - Dumbledore called him with a soft voice, rapidly standing up from his high chair. - Can you visit my office after lunch, please ? - asked with sad but serious expression. Snape only nodded sharply in acknowledgement. After that Dumbledore abruptly left the room, gaining confused looks from the rest of the stunned staff.

 ***** Faubourg Lafayette, New Orleans, the USA, August 7** **th** **1995 *****

Lily was desperately looking for her boy for over five days now. She had sent him a message almost three weeks ago but Vale didn't reply at all. Readhead was utterly terrified and worried that something could have happened to her child...From the neighbor, auburn-haired witch found out that her son hadn't been seen in the flat or the whole district for the past two weeks. Lily couldn't have known that someone…somehow had intercepted her coded and spelled letter and Valentine thought that she didn't leave any signs. Auburn-haired witch was aware that in that case it was possible that he was… captured… or proceed with their plan…

Lily got to know, by accident, that Val popped his wand in the magical lombard and what was more important, he sold the majority of their valuable belongings. She checked registers and was aware that her boy went along with the plan and flight to London. Vale did exactly as he was told… the rarity, indeed. Fortunately, nothing bad had happened to him. It was a true relief to the concerned mother. The stubburn spy was still following Redhead…alll the time… so she was sure that Val didn't get to know Valentine's whereabouts and he was looking for answers too. If only her son would be able to already find the Order... Lily was sure that they would help him or at least keep Vale safe and sound. It was all she wanted now. Redhead partially succeeded, the main searching group was currently focused on her…only on her. Her child was far away and they didn't know that at all. She had no idea if she was more proud of Vale or terrified and worried... Lily for the last time entered her timid apartment which was empty-looking and strangely cold without Valentine's sparkling presence. She hurriedly took some of documents and clothes from the drawer...when she stopped seeing the old photos album. Auburn-haired witch opend it carefully and looked at the first photo with an utmost care and slight smile dancing on her face, she turned the other page and began looking through the next ones...when all her memories came back...the pictures and visions from her almost forgotten past were changing before emrald eyes like in the old, black and white movie…

The very first meeting between Sev and Lily in the park…their first shopping in the Diagon Alley when they were kids… the first conversation after sorting in Hogwarts...their talk after him being bullied in the second year… the time when she found him after his mother's death... the last time she saw him...and obliviated him… the moment when she found out about pregnancy…her fear and regret… the birth of her precious boy…his first words and steps… Valentine's first meeting with Falkor and her explanations… boy's first day at primary school...and later the shopping for her son's wand... the day he went to the Ilvermorny...and the last time she saw him…Vale's promise and the last hug...

All thoughts came back to her with a double power… taking over Lily's mind completely…

 _**Bexley, East London, 20** _ _**th** _ _**May 1981** _

_A beautiful, young women with auburn, long, wavy hair was sitting near a fireplace in her tiny apartment situated on the last floor of the nineteenth century's tenant house which was located in the muggle part of east London. Witch was nervously pacing around her sitting room which at the same time was used as a cooking and dining area too. Redhead was bitting her coral-colored, full lips in a restless manner. She was at loss at what to do and fear was frozing her from inside. Emerald-eyed women still wasn't convinced to her plan but she thought that it would be for the better. She couldn't risk his life any longer. Lily would have never forgiven herself if something had happened to Severus because of her. Redhead's feelings maybe didn't agree with her mind right now but she couldn't let her heart win. His safety was her priority number one. If only she could have sacrificed herself to protect her loved ones at that time... But her family was gone now. Lily couldn't make the same mistake again. It was a dangerous game and Voldemort was definitely winning right now. Step by step, he was more and more closer to succeed... She was terrified at that thought what was giving her power and strength to do what was right. It wasn't easy, of course not. Lily wasn't able to save everybody. Lives and safety of her friends unfortunately didn't depend on her actions but there was someone else ... Someone who could be spared a tragic fate. Due to a secrecy and security measures no one knew about them. No single, living person. Her friends had no idea that Lily and Severus restored their friendship after a feted quarrel during the end of their 5th year. None of the Order's members even suspected that she could be in a regular contact with one of You-know-who's followers. Lily wasn't stupid. They wouldn't have understood it at all and certainly wouldn't have given her a fair chance to explain the reality of her situation. Even in Hogwarts, they thought Sev as a Death Eaters scum. His famous interest in obscure potions and the rather shady branches of magic didn't help Snape's reputation, to be honest. But he wasn't either cruel or evil at all ! On the contrary. Sev was loyal to a fault and he had a heart of gold even if sometimes he had tendency to be brutally honest. But it was his strange sense of humor and not a teasing sarcasm like many had thought. It was a way he was as simple as it sounded. Truth to be told, Lily enjoyed his snarky comments greatly. There was no boredom with him thanks to that. Of course, she never admitted that to Severus. He had better not be provoked to mercilessly make fun of her because of that. Sev could have become the most caring and gentle person she would have known If only Dumbledore or any other adult had interested in Severus's home life or the fact of him being the constant victim of limitless bullying. It was Dumbledore's great loss not to notice and appreciate the multiple talents of young wizard. Severus was certainly a genius in the field of potions and a really gifted spell crafter too. It was not surprising that Voldemort took interest in young Slytherin at that time. In addition, dark-haired young man had a natural talent for the Mind Arts. In their case it was useful, indeed. Sev even taught her bases of Occlumency. Without that training Redhead would have been a lost cause. However, in the current situation there was no way to fix the past mistakes. She had to stop wondering what if... What if she wasn't so blind and angry and accepted Sev'e apology right away ? What if he didn't become so hopeless and lonely to turn to the dark side ? What if someone had helped his mother before she died such a drastic death ? But now there was no 'if'. There was no coming back. A teenage Severus in an act of desperation took the dark mark. That was all. Naturally, he regretted it instantly but you couldn't simply stop being a Death Eater with a single wish. What he had to endure because of it changed him definitely. Severus despised being a one of Voldemort's lap-dogs greatly. Fortunately, his 'Master' didn't require Snape to take part in horrid misdemeanors of other Death Eaters. In the other case, she wasn't sure if Sev would be able to handle being a part of such disgusting crimes. Dark-haired man had enough stress in his life already. He had to 'only' focus on research of suspicious potions for the Dark Lord which consumed almost all Snape's time. At the same time, Severus was trying to gather as much information as he could. He was cautious, of course. All in all, he was a slimy Slytherin, wasn't he ? She thought with a teasing and affectionate chuckle. He was risking so much, every day...It was definitely too much and Lily couldn't let it last that any longer. Redhead was determined to protect him, for all costs. He deserved to live through the war...Severus deserved to lead a normal, happy life for once, did he ? And Lily was sure that she didn't match to that picture any more. It was a beautiful dream, indeed...but Evans had to wake up before it would be too late. She was a danger and had no future. Auburn-haired woman felt like she was a cursed, truly cursed by the world...and lost...whatever Lily would have done she always had been HIS daughter...and the beautiful Redhead couldn't have changed it. She was carring a hateful blood...of the Monster who not only killed her all family but moreover, was currently terrorizing all Wizarding World. There was no hope for Lily. She felt so lost and lonely with that knowledge about her shocking parentage. But she couldn't have told anyone... Redhead was determined to protect them all...her friends...the Order...and especially Severus. She would have rather died a painful death than had been captured by Voldemort. Lily didn't care for her own fate, but her fear for others was stronger than anything . Maybe she cared too much ? But it was the way Redhead was. Auburn-eyed, young woman made the most difficult decision in her whole life that day...and that choice, as a result, influenced the lives of other two people greatly...and consequently even determined the fate of whole Wizarding World. But she can't have known that, sadly._

_Lily Evans nervously ruffled her long, copper-colored hair and apparated herself to the shabby-looking, old house in the poor part of Cokeworth. She instantly felt strong pull of force when she crossed the borders of guarded with magic area._

_\- I see... you have finally improved the wards, Sev - she entered the Snape's house and welcomed him with a teasing grin. He looked slightly surprised by her sight but only chuckled hearing her words. He stopped his work immediately and started cleaning the mess from the leftovers of potions ingredients._

_\- I am lucky that nobody besides you knows about that place- he sneered, suggestively and sarcastically pointing at the old-fashioned space of his sitting room which was currently converted into potions laboratory. The glasses, vials and buzzing cauldrons were filling the majority of the rather small room. It wasn't the reason to pride. The house looked pitiful, indeed. And young Potions Master was aware of that too. However, Snape wasn't embarrassed or even a bit concerned by his poor living standards because It wasn't some kind of a stranger here. It was Lily. The only bright spot in his life. She knew him like anybody else in the world._

_\- Perhaps...- she mocked him, at the same time giving dark-haired wizard a hug in a greeting's gesture. To told the truth, Sev still sometimes had problems with such simple and natural acts. As a child, he was deprived such close gestures of affection. Redhead had spent many years to teach the snarky Severus to finally be comfortable with that. - But even though you added the ward which checks person's magical signature...- Lily said, rolling her emerald, sparking with happiness eyes. She loved teasing Snape greatly._

_\- Better safe than sorry - replied shortly Severus, lifting up his elegant, black eyebrow in an explanation.- Now, only me and you can get through enchantments- he added with a rare hint of pride in his low, silky and enchanting voice._

_\- You became the second Moody, Sev- she claimed with a fake conviction and turned up her eyes. Small, sincere, brilliant smile was dancing on her coral-colored lips._

_\- I am not paranoid I am simply cautious - he refuted an argument easily, rolling his obsidian eyes with amusement. She really like playing on his nerves...and Severus enjoyed that too..._

_\- Yes...and now your Slytherin's side is talking - Redhead chuckled, walking towards Snape's posture. Dark-haired wizard only sneered hearing her conclusion._

_\- Lily...You probably know the best that there are not only two sorts of people in the world : good ones and Slytherins - he admitted with emotionless expression on his pale face._

_\- I am not delusional, Sev- she defended herself, crossing her arms playfully- There are also snarky Potions Masters...- Redhead stated with fake seriousness and mysterious gleam in her brilliant, emerald eyes. How he loved their sparkling, lively, green color. After her words, Snape only rolled his eye again, clearly amused._

_\- Snarky ? Don't exaggerate...- Severus only chuckled with fake evilness. Even when they had been children, Sev had liked pretend to be somebody else. With time he become a too convincing actor... and other people simply stopped to noice the real Severus. Stopped ? No. They truthfully didn't care to get to know him. It was easier considering Snape's thick shell of security barriers. Meantime, dark-haired wizard went to the kitchen in order to prepare a cup of tea for his precious guest. Lily followed him naturally. Her auburn, long, wavy hair tossed back and frown on her soft, perfect face._

_\- Okay. You won. Maybe not snarky but certainly sarcastic.- Redhead admitted with a heavy sigh. She took two, blue cups from the kitchen's shelf in a casual gesture while Severus was continuing other preparations. It was their routine._

_\- And somehow you are still in my kitchen ? - he was wondering aloud with a mock. His obsidian eyes gleaming playfully. Meetings with Lily were his only happy and carefree moments during the war and his tasks. They were Severus's only breaks from misery which not only saved his sanity but also gave him that amazing, warm feeling in his chest. Yes. He truly loved her with all his heart. She was like a sunray, enlightening the dark corners of his soul._

_\- I still don't understand why...?-Redhead admitted, teasingly narrowing her emerald eyes at Snape's figure._

_\- You like challenges, Lily - he stated with a low voice, taking a silver trace with their cups to the sitting room or rather current laboratory._

_\- You are probably right- admitted with more serious tone witch, playing nervously with a one lock of her auburn hair. She sat in a deep-blue armchair in the corner of the room, just across Severus who like always chose a green couch. - I definitely would die from a boredom If I didn't have you in my life. - she stated with a distant voice, looking unnaturally pale...and...lost. Sparks disappeared from her eyes instantly. Something clearly was troubling her...and Severs wanted to know what. It was so unlike Redhead ..._

_\- Don't even joke like that - he murmured in a low, icy-cold voice, looking at Lily's surprisingly stone face. - Something has happened ? - dark-haired wizard rather stated than asked, giving his companion a piercing glare of his obsidian eyes. Yes. It had to be something really serious. Lily behavior was normal, at the first sight. But Severus wasn't a spy for nothing, he instantly noticed that something was terribly wrong with her today._

_\- Am I really that easy to figure out ? - she asked with an obvious resignation, sighing heavily - You are the first person who has noticed...- Redhead whispered under her nose, not looking into Snape's eyes. Her Occlumency wasn't that advanced._

_\- The rest of your 'so called friends' is clearly a bunch of total dunderheads...- he stated coldly with a shrug. He took a sip of his warm, dark tea._

_\- Really, Sev ?- she sighed with resignation, rolling her eyes- After all these years, you are still hold a grudge against them. - Lily claimed, shaking her head. It wasn't a question. She partially understood him, of course. All in all, Snape could have easily died that night of a full moon because of Sirius's stupidity and recklessness... To tell the truth, both Sev and Remus can have lost their lives as a result of that utterly cruel prank ! Forgiving something like it wasn't a piece of cake...She had problems with it herself. However, Sirius really grew up during the last couple of years. He wasn't such a cruel bully anymore. Lily gave him a chance and didn't regret it even for a moment. Padfoot was a good person who had made several mistakes in the past. But who hadn't? The war changed them all._

_\- Not exactly - admitted cryptically Severus - I mean...I still truly despise Black...- he claimed with a venom, clenching his fists unknowingly - But...- he paused, looking at her searchingly - Don't change a subject, Lily - he noticed, pointing his long, index finger at her in a playful and challenging manner. - We were talking about you and the fact that the other members of The Order are blind, If I recall correctly ? - he stated with a low, silky voice. He glared at her expectedly._

_\- It doesn't matter...- she tried to sound convincing, playing with her hair. Lily couldn't have allowed herself to resign now, could she ? Even if her heart was breaking in million pieces..._

_\- When you say 'it doesn't matter' , it means that it certainly does - noticed Severus, raising his dark eyebrow in a challenge. He knew her too well...- Are you safe right now, Lily ? - he asked, cleaning his throat. Snape still wasn't able to truly show her how much he cared... The Order's tasks were putting her in a constant danger and dark-haired wizard couldn't have stood it !_

_\- Safe ? What does it really mean, these days ? And you ? Are you safe, Severus ? - she said rhetorically with a quiet, soft voice, staring directly into young Potions Master's eyes. Of course, he couldn't have replied on that question...Dark-haired wizard bit his lips in a nervous manner. His seemingly emotionless expression unchanged._

_\- But I want YOU to be safe - he admitted sincerely after the long moment of silence. His voice was different this time...Redhead looked at him with a glassy glare and turned her emerald eyes away... It was too painful. She was aware that he would never forgive her that...The thing she was going to do that day...- Wait a moment...- young Potions Master told her hurriedly, he clearly remembered himself about something important. Severus stood up from a couch and walked towards a wooden, oak chest of drawers which was located before a small, rectangular window. He was searching one particular drawer for a minute, before he finally found a certain item he was specially looking for. Dark-haired man hid it in his hand and with a strange insecurity and came back to Lily._

_\- I have already casted some more common protective enchantments but ...It isn't ready yet...- Severus started with his silky voice, clearly avoiding Lily's eyes. He opened slowly his hand and simple but beautiful, silver ring with a tiny, emerald stone carved into the form of lily appeared in front of her._

_\- It's breathtaking...Sev - Redhead whispered, her heart missed a beat. She carefully take a piece of jewellery from dark-haired wizard's palm._

_\- I was going to give it to you for your next birthday - he admitted slowly,a little confused, trying to hide his slight blush under curtain of dark hair._

_\- It is really beautiful- Lily said, finally meeting his obsidian eyes which showed a really rare sight in Sev's case. Emotions. Why was he so nervous ? Really ? He could have been so insecure sometimes... Red-haired witch started cautiously inspecting the object with a single move of her wand. The ring contained so many shields and protective spells and even she ,as a Charm's prodigy, had problems with identifying them all. It was the admirable piece of magic, indeed. Piece of art. - You did that all...by yourself ? - Lily asked softly, truly impressed not only by Sev's work but his thoughtfulness. She knew that Severus didn't like creating that type of enchantments. It was a dull, monotonous, hard and time-consuming job. Lily was aware that due to Voldemort's demands, Snape really didn't have too much free time if any, to told the truth. He had to constantly working on improvements of some sort of obscure, forgotten potions from ancient manuscripts. And then Sev had find a time and did something so unique and personal...only for her...to keep her safe. It was the best present she could have got. Of course, she didn't have on mind the ring. It was that genuine, subtle and tender care._

_\- Do you like it ? It should help you with...the Order's business...It will keep you safe from most popular offensive spells - dark-haired wizard muttered under his nose in explanation. Snape tried really hard to seem impassive._

_\- Thank you - Redhead touched his pale cheek affectionately, not breaking the eye contact.- It is the most perfect gift I could only imagine to get - she whispered in a soft voice, giving him that brilliant, warm smile._

_\- Don't joke, Lily - he reprimanded her shortly, rolling eyes. Meantime, undisturbed Redhead put the silver jewellery on her finger.- Your friends certainly gave you dozens of more expensive things through years - he noticed with conviction, lifting his left eyebrow. The little smile was hiding in the corner of his lips. She seemed to like it, nonetheless._

_\- You cannot buy everything with gold...- Lily stated with a heavy sigh.- And I haven't lied or joked...- she raised her eyebrows in an offensive manner. Her warm hand left Severus's seemingly cold face. He instantly felt emptiness in that place. Something was missing already. - It means a lot to me...- she clarified without slightest doubts, giving him a piercing glare of her emerald eyes._

_\- I don't get it... why ...- sighed with a cold mask Snape, rubbing his forehead._

_\- Because you sometimes could be really thick, Sev ! - auburn-haired witch chuckled affectionately. On the other hand, he looked even more confused. Lily knew that for someone as closed and reserved as Severus reading another person's feelings could be difficult.- It means a lot to me...obviously...because it is from you - she enlightened him, pointing her finger straight into wizard's chest._

_\- Oh.- he muttered as a reply, still processing the sense of her words. Young Potions Master seemed to be clearly lost in thoughts. Meantime, Redhead was wondering what was wrong with the two of them...She sighed heavily, feeling an itching pain in her chest. Why didn't they simply tell each other the truth ? She and Sev were friends...yes...for the most part of their lives...but definitely and more importantly there was something more...here...something deeper and stronger than a friendship... They both knew that but because of the war none of them was courage enough to exactly name that particular feeling...love... As simple as difficult that word was at the same time. Lily and Severus cared for each other, valued another person's presence deeply, they even behaved like a couple...spent as much as possible time together...they kissed and cuddled ... they gave comfort to each other if needed ... but...they never said it aloud... It was some kind of tabu between them. Or maybe, was it fear ? Both of them valued their current relationship too much...and it was their main mistake. Apparently, the war wasn't helping either, considering young people's positions in the conflict. But now Lily didn't have nothing to lose...It was her last chance to tell Sev the truth, to admit that also to herself. All in all, he certainly wouldn't have remembered that the next day, would he ? Lily was determined to protect him from all costs. That sacrifice was inevitable. She would have remembered that ...but he ? Severus would have had no recollections from that day...or even the previous six years. He wouldn't have been hurt. Sev wouldn't have missed her like she would have missed him. He would have been safe and alive. It was her priority and that day was only a last chance to say goodbye to her childhood companion...to her snarky best friend...to the man who clearly was a love of her life. She knew that now. Wasn't it too late to finally gain that knowledge and tell it aloud ? She was a Gryffindor, for Merlin's sake. Lily wasn't a coward and the last thing she could do now, was to be honest with not only Sev but herself too._

_\- You are a special person for me... - whispered Redhead silently, bitting nervously her lips. She raised her head to look straight into dark-haired wizard's eyes but he successfully avoided any contact with her._

_\- But who am I, Lily ? - young wizard asked with a distant voice, his face emotionless and cold.-I am nobody...- he sneered,finally daring to look at Lily's face. She seemed paler and definitely more tired than usual but her emerald, sparkling eyes held more power and determination than he had ever seen. It was something lurking in these beautiful, green orbs. There were some in-depth emotions, surprisingly - quite opposite. Fear and courage. Weakness and strength. Defeat and hope...Regret and... what was it ? Snape blinked a couple of times trying not to look in Redhead's mind any longer but her feelings were so strong...so powerful than it was really difficult for talented in Mind Arts wizard not to experience the wave of Lily's emotions._

_\- Stop it right now, Severus ...- she cut him off with a fierce voice, her pale face was now embellished with rosy blushes which matched her auburn hair perfectly._

_\- But it is true ...Isn't it ? - black-haired wizard rather stated than asked, raising his dark eyebrow in a mocking manner. His low, silky voice was filled with a great doze of sarcasm. Auburn-haired witch only shaken her head in a disagreement, tugging the sleeve of Severus's black shirt in a way that he had to focus his attention fully on her words._

_\- You are an amazing person...with a good heart - she stated with soft voice, gently pointing her finger straight at dark-haired wizard's chest in a place where his beating heart had a constant residence. The single touch made its rate to skyrocket._

_\- Ha...ha...ha...- Severus chuckled impassively with a clearly ironic glare - Yes. I am the best Death Eater, you know...obviously...- Snape snored, shrugging his shoulders - I am a lost cause... – he carried on with a perfect emotionless mask on his face - And I am already sentenced...when it all will finally go to the end...I will welcome that fate with open arms...- he admitted truthfully, rolling his obsidian-black eyes. It was crystal clear. He had no future and to told the truth, he didn't even want one. What for ? What kind of a life would it be ? He only wanted one thing…the end of that all. Young Potions Master was fed up with all of it : his spying duties, lies, constant acting, being forced to witness dreadful actions of 'his fellow' Deatheaters, Dumbledore's unbreakable vow not to tell anyone about his true role in the war, even Lily...and being forced to develop that horrid potions for his 'Master'..._

_\- Don't even say that... – beautiful Readhed strongly disagreed with a piercing glare of her emrald eyes. Her heart missed a beat, hearing Severus's words. Full of resignation and what even worse…truth.- You will live...- she stated with a conviction, clenching her fists. Lily was traying to stay composed but it was impossible now._

_\- What kind of live it will be ?- Snape asked nonchalantly, rolling his eyes again. In his mind, in every scenario he ended up dead or imprisonment. There were no third option, according to his inner analysis. No matter what, he would always be guilty in other people's eyes.- Rather miserable existence...nothing- he stated with a low voice, still avoiding Lily's blazing eyes._

_\- Every life is precious, you should know that ...- she argued with a soft voice. Her breathing was uneven and her hands started shaking slightly. Sev's statements didn't help her fulfill previous plan, at all. She desperately wanted to protect him but Redhead was painfully aware that it was partialy impossible task. He would be always at risk…However, she knew that she had to try. It was Redhead's only chance, today…Auburn-haired witch perfectly knew that It was only a matter of time when Voldemort would find out.- Besides, Am I really nothing to you? You don't consider me a part of your life?- redhead witch implied, rising her eybrows in a pretend gesture of piquing. She knew Severus and his pesimistic attitude too well but Lily needed to help him focus his attention not only on black thouhts. Sev had to live…he truly diserved to be safe and happy. Lily couldn't stand him being in a constant danger…especially because of her. But taking all memories of the last six years from him didn't appeal to be so perfect solution for the problem right now._

_\- Lily...you know that is not true - he sighed heavily, giving her a piercing glare - You are the most important person in my life but...- he paused for a moment, trying to regain his seemingly cold composure. Not quite successful. - I cannot offer you anything, and you certainly know that too – Snape admitted with a distant voice. They gazes crossed in a silence for a moment.- You will be better off me…- wizard added, clenching his fists behind his back in a way that Redhead wasn't able to see it._

_\- What are you talking about ? – she cut him off with a higher voice. Evans gently touched his shoulder but he didn't respond at her gesture, still looking completely impassive and collected._

_\- Everybody loves you, Lily ...- Potions Master said silently under his breath - One your word and you could have anyone...- he continued in a low, silky voice. It was truly unusula for him to speak in such open way. - There are many 'good' people who can give you a world...your friends...Prewetts, Lupin or even that stupid Black – dark-haired wizard stated in a cold voice and with a stone face which were results of his advanced occlumency skills. He was truly cracked inside, behind a perfectly calm mask. Lily looked not surprised but rather shocked with Sev's statement. Her breath rate increased immediately. Where was he heading ? It was so unlike Severus…especially to even bring up Sirius to discussion._

_\- But perhaps I don't want anybody else ?- Lily noticed, frowing. She didn't want to absorb the sense of Sev's previous words. What was he thinking, for Merlin's sake ? What was that supposed to mean? She was clearly disappointed and a little bit hurt. Truth to be told, she didn't want to hear that 'EVERYBODY loved her' from Severus…especially from him… from all of people. - You didn't think about it?- she shrugged, rising slighty shoulders and rolled her emerald eyes in an annoyance. Her voice started trembling. Why was it so difficult for them both ? Really… - Maybe, I am a lost cause not you, Sev ?- Lily muttered silently, playing with her hands. She seemed extremely pale and her eyes were surprisingly empty in that moment…_

_\- You, lost cause ? What are you talking about ? – Severus asked deep in thoughts, frowing. With every passing minute he became more and more concerned about her and that thought caused an icy-cold, itching pain in his chest. Young Potions Master had to use all his Occlumency skills to shield himself from expressing openly unwanted emotions._

_\- We are in a war, Severus – she stated the obvious, still looking at her hands. - Everyday could be the last one...- Redhead added, trying to control her voice. Unsuccessfully. - I feel like sooner or later he will finally get me and...I would rather die – witch admitted eventually, taking a deep, calming breath. She looked pretty serious and determined. There were no false, no mock, only truth in her words. And that puzzled and even scared young Potions Master the most. It wasn't only some kind of Order's buissness, was it ? She was truly, deeply afraid and resigned at the same time… Snape was glaring at her, narrowing his gaze at Lily's brilliant, green eyes… clearly looking for answers in her face…but there was no traces, no signes, no thoughts, no emotions exposed right now. All in all, Lily wasn't the one of the most talented witches of her generation for nothing, she mastered the bases of Occlumency quite that particular moment dark-haired wizard deeply regretted like sin teaching her that !_

_\- I don't understand you today, Lily- Severus murmured in his low voice, rising left eyebrow - You are not yourself…- he implied silently, looking straight into emerald orbs which lacked usual sparks._

_\- If I told you tonight that this would be the last day of you your life, what would you do? – auburn-haired witch asked with an absent voice - Be honest, Sev. Please- she added under her nose, trying to swallow the rest of her pride. She had to tell him the truth now. Today or never._

_\- This is some kind of a cruel game? – he sighed with a mock resignation -Stop it, Lily. It is not amusing at all.- Snape sneered, carefully analysing Redhead's reaction. It certainly wasn't a joke or rhetorical question. Lily was totally serious…_

_\- It is not a game – she denied immediately with vitreous and fierce eyes - Give the answer- witch insisted with a soft voice, putting the lock of her unruly, long, auburn hair behind the ear._

_\- I would go to the Lestrange Manor and cast Avada Kedavra on Bellatrix, of course- Severus sneered, rolling his black eyes.- I am afraid the Dark Lord is out of the reach...- he added with a clearly sarcastic tone in order to smooth the tense atmosphere. It was easier to discover Lily's real problems and concerns, catching her off guard._

_\- Really, Sev… – witch chuckled, slightly rising both her eyebrows. Snape and his strange sense of humour, really. It was surprisingly effective tactic. She smiled, giving him seemingly reprimanding glare. – And…that is all ? – she added silently, gulping. How long they had to wait to finally admit it ?_

_\- I am not sure if that would be all…- raven-haired wizard paused for a brief moment -…But…How about you ? What would you do ? – Severus smirked at her, putting both his hand to the pockets in a nonchalant manner._

_\- I asked first – Redhead opposed, remembering him about that fact. She crossed arms on her chest expectantly._

_\- I have already told you…- he admitted with a raised, dark eybrow – Even if you don't like my idea very much…- Potion Master sneered with seemingly teasing smile._

_\- Is that so ? It is not quite fair, Sev – she sighed, rolling her eyes._

_\- Life isn't fair…at all – he confessed with a stone face, shrugging._

_\- I have already noticed – Lily replied in a distant voice, beginning with her words the long period of heavy…unbearable silence. Both of them had problems in controling their breaths._

_\- Lily…you…please, tell me…What is going on with you ? – he asked finally asked, not without difficulties._

_\- I could ask you the same question, you know ? – she repeated like an echo, looking straigt into dark-haired wizard's eyes._

_\- Yes, you could and you asked…but you may not like…my… true answer…- Snape implied, watching Lily's face searchingly. He tensed slightly._

_\- You might not like my reply too…- auburn-haired witch noticed with indifferent gaze of her emerald eyes._

_\- How long have we known each other ? – Severus rather stated than asked with more serious tone of his silky voice._

_\- Thirteen years…- Redhead admitted, playing with her auburn, long hair in a nervous manner._

_\- More than half of our lives – he added while she nodded in an agreement._

_\- Yes…- she whispered, not breaking the eye-contanct with Snape._

_\- I remember our first meeting …- dark-haired wizard smirked with a real amusement – It didn't go to well, did it ? – he added with a knowing glare._

_\- You called me a witch…then…- she replied, grinning cheerfully. Their lives were so simple, so innocent and full of fun these days. She had so many outstanding memories connected to thah period of time. Her parents, sister and Sev…_

_\- And you felt insulted by that…- he rolled his eyes when both of them chuckled at the same time._

_\- You looked at me with furious, emarald fire in your eyes and…- he started seriously, shrugging – I had already been lost …- he gently touched her hand – Even if I didn't realize it back then, at all… – young Potions Master added under his breath, looking at Lily's face without blinking._

_\- Severus…- Redhead tried to regain her voice, she took a deep breath. Her green eyes full of sparks. She truly was waiting for that words for so long… Her heart was beating furiously._

_\- I love you, Lily…not only as a friend…but I know that you…- Severus finally dared to confess it not only to her but to himself too. Redhead's heart missed a beat at that moment. Her eyes started blazing with a warm light and rosy blush appeard on her cheecks._

_\- No, you don't know…- she shaken her head in a disagreement, taking a deep breath. Her voice less steady than a minute before. She had difficulties in controling the trembling of her body.- I love you too…you stonehead – she said in a soft tone, touching his pale cheeck affectionetly, brilliant smile was dancing on her coral-coloured lips. – With my whole heart…- Redhead added, decreasing the distance between them. Now Seversu could feel the warmth of her breathing on his face. He couldn't belive her words…They looked at each other in a suspance.- It always was you and It always will be…- she whispered in his lips – Here…- she pointed at her heart. Now, only millimetres remain between their faces…until young dark-haired wizard finally kissed her passionately. Both of them forgot about the whole world for the next couple of hours. Just like there were no war, no problems and concernes…Only they, Severus and Lily, and their beating hearts…and that strong, pure feeling which completely took over their minds. They absorbed all elements of each other's presence, every breath, every kiss, the touch of skin… That night, love and magic reunited not only their bodys but the souls as well. Even if that happiness had to last only for a brief moment of their lives, it brought the unexpected consequences. The fickle Fate decided to drew his own scheme…and played with young couple's destiny in a cruel way. The end of their history turned out to be the beginning of a new life which linked the young Potions Master and brave Redhead forever. Auburn-haired witch would have gained that painful awareness exactly nine months later, weloming to the world her the most precious gift from the Fortune…_

_**Spinner's End, Cokeworth, 21** _ _**st** _ _**May 1981** _

_Lily woke up the next morning, feeling heavy, warm arm embracing her waist in a strong grip…Redhead slowly opened her emerald, sparking eyes and realised that she was currently cuddling to Sev's sleeping posture. She looked at his peaceful face for the moment and sighed heavily with slightly trembling hands. Young witch carefully and silently lifted dark-haired wizard's shoulder and stood up from the bed cautiously in order not to wake Severus up. Auburn-haired woman looked at the face in the mirror which hang on opposite wall…she was blushed, her long hair were in a total mess…she was naked and what was the most surprising, her eyes were glowing with unknown glitter which disappeared in one second and was replaced with strange emptiness. Lily's heart was beating like crazy and she had problems with contolling her uneven breathing. It definitely wasn't a part of the plan. She felt extremely varnuable at that brief moment. Bitter, warm tears were filling the emerald eyes. With every passing minute it was even more and more difficult task before her…_

_Young witch had to ONLY say her farewell to him…and erase dangerous memories…right ? So what was she doing there ? … Situation got out of control, of course. But…How could she regret that ? No… Redhead didn't regret even a single minute from the last night…However, she definitely started regretting it now… She quickly put her clothes on and for the very last time looked at sleeping raven-haired wizard. Lily felt awful pain overwhelming her heart in a cold embrace. Witch's voice was traped in her throat. She took a deep, calming breath and dried her eyes with a single move of her hand. – I am so sorry, Sev…but you have to live – auburn-haired woman muttered, sqeezing her wand in an iron grip. Her knuckles went white and Redhead's hand started shaking when she pointed her wand at Snape. - Obliviate…- was her last words, before she completely vanished not only from Severus's house but memories and life as well. She did everything in her power to keep him safe. That decission influenced her life pernamently in the most painful way…_

_**Order's secret headquarters, the end of July 1981** _

_After Severus's obliviation, Lily was feeling so devastated and crushed…It was burning her alive, taking all vital energy away. Every memory she had and every memory she took… Auburn-haired witch didn't even count sleepless nights and tears…but she had to be strong and withstand all of it, for his sake. Miss Evans was using all Occlumency shields she had to hide her real emotions from others. So far, none of the Order's members noticed how miserable ahe felt and how depressed young witch seemed to be. Lily had thought that It would be for the best…but now…she regretted taking Sev's memories wholeheartedly. It was two months now…only two months…but for her it was like eternity._

_Redhead acted in front of the others like nothing had happened, she forced herself to smile and laugh…but inside her soul, Lily missed him so much. However, the awareness that Snape didn't even think about her for a miunte…that he couldn't miss her just like she did only increased young witch's suffering. It was all her fault. She was the reason of her own misery. Of course, protecting others had to have a price…But why it had to be so hight ?_

_\- Lily ? Are you listening to me at all ? – Remus asked, just after the meeting while others were preparing to apparate homes from the current headquarters. Voldemort's activity increased in the past few weeks and that was Redhead's another concern. However, she didn't even want to think, not mention to analise it right now._

_\- Sorry, Remus – she smiled with an obvious effort – I was a little lost in thoughts…- she added under her breath._

_\- I have noticed. – Lupin returned her gentle smile, looking at Evans in a true concern. He frowned. She clearly didn't want to talk about her problems…and Remus was tactful enough not to ask unwanted questions…but there was another topic he needed to discuss with her, even more important from his point of view. Something had changed. He obviously didn't know what but his instincts were giving him clear signals. Warewolf was searching his friend's face for anwers. Of course, Lily masterfully avoided his questioning glares. Lupin gently touched her shoulder in a gesture of true care._

_\- Are you feeling all right ? – he asked in a silent tone of his soft voice, not wanting to attract other people's attention. Lupin suggestively pointed at the old couch located in the corner of the room. Lily understood his gesture and started walking in thath direction when she felt strange weakness taking over her whole body at that moment. Her head was spinning and vision of her eyes started fadding…She blinked a couple of times and took a deep breath. Remus cought her arm in the last moment, before Redhead lost her balance. However, warewolf didn't realise that he saved her from collapsing._

_\- Lily…are you okay ?- he sqeezed her shoulder.- You look really pale…- Lupin noticed truly concerned and worried when they finally sat on the couch._

_\- It is nothing…I haven't slept well recently…that's all – she lied, shrugging._

_\- If you say so…- Remus wasn't convinced at all – Maybe, I will contact Poppy ? – he suggested. Evans really looked unhealthy and Remus couldn't just ignore that fact so easily._

_\- Please, no ! – she told him with conviction. Poppy Pomfrey in her mediwitch mode could be almost frightening.- I am fine Remus, really…- Lily insisted with forced smile. Lupin only sighed in a resignation and nodded when mischievously-looking Sirius appeared before them with suspicious paper bag in his hands. A smell coming from the bag made her nuisance at once. Redhead cleared her throat, gulping. With every second that horrible scent was making her more and more sick._

_\- What is it ? – asked Lupin, anticipating her question. He frowned seeing Padfoot's cheerful smile._

_\- Calm down, you two – Sirius chuckled amused – It is only the food, guys – he gave them a mocking glare, opening the bag and inhaling the fast food's scent with a teasing glare._

_\- You…called…that…food ? – rather stated than asked Lupin with a doubtful expression. Having the warewolf's nose wasn't always useful and certainly didn't help him to hide his grimace now._

_\- I didn't know that you enjoy eating in McDonald's – teased him Lily, tryng to control another wave of sickness…What was in that food, for Merlin's sake ? She seemed to be even paler…It wasn't normal, at all…_

_\- Muggles' food…the joy of my life…my second love…after…- Sirius started with mockingly dreamy look._

_\- Firewhiskey ? – implied Redhead, rolling her eyes. Remus chuckled slightly but Padfoot pretended to look offended._

_\- After you, Lils – he teased her in return with that charming, famous smile, stroking his black locks in a nonchalant manner._

_\- I am winning with fast-food and firewhiskey…- she sighed in pretend resignation – It is a real reason to be proud…- Redhead stated sarcastically, rolling her eyes once more time._

_\- Don't be harsh on me, my love – Padfoot pleaded with well-known puppy's eyes.- Do you want a bite ?- he asked politely, waving a half-eaten cheeseburger just under her nose. Lily stopped herself from throwing up with difficulties. She grimaced and turned her head as far away from the horrid scent as possible._

_\- Stop it, Sirius…- auburn-haired witch whispered, standing up from the couch in a blink of an eye._

_\- Lils…stop exaggerating – Black chuckled in an annoyance – You started behaving just like Marlene…really, when she was pregnant with our little Charlie- he joked, not paying attention to Lily's expression.- By the way, our dear godson is having his first birthday this week – he said proudly, waiting for her reaction. Redhead meantime was trying to collect herself. Dozens of thoughts appeared in her mind in one second…She avoided them like fire, not without the effort._

_**Order's secret headquarters, the beginning of August 1981** _

_Lily tried to get rid of nagging thoughts for over a week. Unsuccessfully. She entirely focused on her Mastery and Order's tasks…but being overworked turned out to be really a rather poor solution for her problems… Redhead was even more tired, even more depressed…and even more hopless… She changed the flat for the fourth time this month…because HIS spies were still on her tail. Truth to be told, auburn-haired witch was exhausted and tired with constant escaping…hiding…telling lies and what was the most devastating Lily was fed up with missing Severus. She couldn't stand it. Redhead was pretending to be cheerful, calm…she was trying to be composed, behave like nothing had happened. However, inside…youn witch was suffocating. Her heart was torn apart…She felt like her life got completely out of control…like she couldn't influence it any longer…like all was only an illusion and she Lily had no power to change her fate. On the other hand, stubborn Redhead couldn't simply give up, could she ? Now, young witch had nothing to lose, did she ? That particular thought gave her even more strenght and determination to stand up against HIM and not let Voldemort get adventage…not only in the war but her life too… He had already destroyed it enough… Thanks to him, Lily was left completely alone in this world…He took everyone and everything from her and apparently, that monster wasn't satisfied with murdering all her family…and her friends…he had to deprive her of hope as well. And…a life without hope…What was it worth ? Redhead considered herself truly cursed by destiny. She was putting in danger every person who was able to get close to her… Young woman turned around to look at talking people surrendering her and frowned slightly._

_\- Lily…I don't want to torment you with questions…but..you really look ill and I don't think that is only a 'tiredness'…- concerned voice of Remus cought her off guard one more time, during the second Order's meeting in a row. – Lost in thoughts…again…I see…- he smiled gently when she didn't reply at his statement._

_\- What can I say Moony…work and work and even more work – beautiful Redhead forced a smile on her face, putting a lock of auburn hair behind the ear._

_\- Typical Lily…- Sirius cut her off, he appeared behind them out of nowhere._

_\- Not everybody are focused only on partying, Padfoot…- she rolled her eyes in an annoyance._

_\- A little bit of fun doesn't harm anybody…so far - Sirius chuckled with a mischievious smile._

_\- But even 'fun' has boundries – Lupin implied with a knowing look. Animagus ignored warewolf's suggestion with a sinle wave of his hand._

_\- Moony…you could be a real spoilsport sometimes - Black stated, shrugging.- Especially without James… - he added with a distant voice, playing his wand between fingers. It was quite difficult for Sirius to be away from his best friend and his family which Black considered his own. However, Charlie's safety was definitely priority number one. All of them had to endure that separation in order to protect him._

_\- One day…It all will end …Trust me, Padfoot – said silently Lupin, petting his friend's shoulder in the gesture of support._

_\- I would like to have your faith …Remus – Lily sighed and muttered under her breath, bitting her coral-colored lips…_

_**Muswell Hill, North London, 8** _ _**th** _ _**August 1981** _

_Another week passed…and the beginning of August was going to change Lily's life forever. She still was pushing away all her suspicious…but today beautiful Redhead couldn't deny it any longer. Auburn-haired witch just had to know right know…she had to be sure. All of it started with Sirius's innocent joke almost two weeks ago…However, after that her reactions to strong scents didn't change at all. On the contrary, morning sickness and unpredictable mood swings were accompanying her every day. Lily was painfully aware of true meaning of these sympthons…she truly wanted to simply deny the possibility. It was a real the worst possible moment… Redhead's life was in a constant risk…pernament run from Voldemort…the Magical World was in a war for years now…and Severus ? He certainly had no recollections from the past six years…She took the all of Sev's memories of her, or rather of them…from young Potions Master's mind._

_In conclusion, Lily Evans life was in a total mess. On the other hand, Fate and Magic didn't take it into consideration preparing another surprising revelation for young auburn-haired witch…_

_Being brought up in the Muggle World certainly had an impact on Lily's perceptions and worldview. Even after so many years…Redhead's simply couldn't get accustomed to some ideas and truths being proven by Magic…It was a little bit strange of her, truth to be told…but auburn-haired witch needed something more than red or gold sparks to convince herself . She had that subconscious and a bit ridiculous desire to acquire all possible evidence…In some way, Lily avoided thinking about it for the past two weeks, that idea caused her hands trembling from nervousness. The pure fear was filling every cell in young woman's body…It was the longest five minutes in her whole life. When Lily saw the crushing results she was paralysed from emotions, warm tears were streaming down her rosy cheeks and her heart missed a beat…However, three positive results of pregnancy tests which were currently lying on the bedsite table was a clear proof , convincing enough to make all her doubts to disappear in a single minute. Her heart was beating furiously. Auburn-haired witch was all chocked up and she got a lump in her throat…The mixture of strong and totally opposite feelings filled Lily's heart in one moment. She was with child. There was no way to deny the truth any longer. Young woman felt devastated by that revelation. She was kind of a fork in the road…in her life… How she could be so careless…to forget about contraceptive charm and let it happened ? Naturally, Redhead was too busy with obliviating…she thought snarkly…How could she involved an innocent child in all that disaster now…which she called her own life ? But on the other hand… Of course, she couldn't regret that night…She loved Severus with her whole heart…and he loved her too…and that baby…their baby was a living proof that it wasn't an illusion or a dream, that they truly were able to be happy together…even if only for a short period of time…That new life which was growing safely under her heart was a result of their love…so how could she consider it a mistake for even a one second ? Lily felt disappointed and betrayed by her own mind. The new wave of tears filled Redhead's emerald eyes when she gently touched her yet flat abdomen. Completely new feeling took over her, stronger than any other before. Baby…her little darling…the new life…and the new hope….Lily started nervously pacing around the room. It wasn't another twist of the fate. Certainly not. It was her miracle, her reason to withstand all of it. It gave Lily more strength to deal with her difficult situation. She had to start thinking of someone else now. Redhead smiled slightly for the first time in a long time, taking a deep, calming breath. Bright sparks of hope appeared in the emerald eyes instantly._

_\- What are we going to do now…my little one ? – she whispered under her nose silently, rubbing her forehead._

_Lily was determined to do everything in order to protect her unborn child. There was no power in the world which could force her to give up on that baby. She was able to move heaven and earth to ensure the little one's safety. However, It wasn't an easy task. Obviously. Auburn-haired, young witch sighed heavily, trying to gather her thoughts. She really had to think over what to do and she must find that solution as soon as possible. Time wasn't working in her favour. Exactly ten weeks passed since she had saw Sev for the last time…since they…since she had obliviated him. She wouldn't be able to hide her pregnancy infefinitely. In the couple of weeks her different state would start showing…The guilt and the deep regret were taking over Redhead's mind and conscience. Young witch was really at loss at what to do right now. Moreover, what with Severus ? That single thought crushed her completely, causing an icy-cold pain in her chest and taking her breath away. Yes, she was going to have a child but it was his baby too…The awareness of the reality of her situation was overbearing. Lily desperately needed a plan to handle new revelations. The Order of the Phoenix…the war…Voldemort or rather Evans had better remember that he was 'her father'. Obviously, her old problems and fears didn't just disappear with a flick of the wand. The risk was even greater than before and auburn-haired witch had to be definitely more cautious with her moves and future decissions now. The baby and its well-being was her priority number one._

_**French Quarter, New Orleans, the USA, 13** _ _**th** _ _**February 1982** _

_Lily woke up in the middle of the night for the eight time this week. Since she had seen the article about convicted Death Eaters which included the list of surnames in the Daily Prophet, she wasn't feeling very well… Every time when Redhead closed her eyes… haunted dreams started taking over her mind. Young mother-to-be was restless and she couldn't control her emotions…wasn't able to find her respite from concerns. Nothing seemed to improve her current state. Auburn-haired witch began being afraid that her nervousness and anxiety could harm and had a bad imfluance on the little one's health. Constant stress clearly demaged the rest of her sense of security. However, she had to pull herself together. For the baby's sake…Lily took a deep breath in order to control the madly beating heart when she felt her child's anxious kicking. Apparently, the little one was feeling the strong storm of her emotions too…Redhead touched gently her pregnant belly in a calming gesture._

_\- Baby…please, settle down…- young woman whispered under her breath, bitting her coral-coloured lips because of the pain caused by another strong kick. Lily's unborn child was extremely active these days and it was moving constantly. She rubbed her baby bump once more time, but the little one remained stubborn and didn't give his mom a break. Yes,the baby had already proved to have a temper…Obviously, the litte one was to eager to come to the world as soon as possible…exactly that day. Apparently, baby didn't want to hold until the term. It couldn't wait to finally being cuddled in its beautiful mother's, loving arms. – No…not today …no…It is too early – Lily said to herself through gritted teeth in a panic when another wave of unbearable pain hit her… Her water broke and Redhead had another contraction… The awareness of the seriousness of the situation hit her even more thsn pain…She was completely alone …and Lily wasn't thinking only about her tiny flat, rather that particular moment in her life. There was no one here, with her, no one to simply tell her that everything was going to be alright…There was no one to hold her hand, to share her fear. There were neither her parents nor her sister nor Severus by Lily's side. What was most crucial and heartbreaking, none was waiting to greet her baby and just share Redhead's joy._

_**Central City, New Orleans, the USA, 14** _ _**th** _ _**February 1982** _

_\- Perfectly healthy…beautiful baby boy…Congratulations ! – the middle-aged nurse said with a sincere smile, gently and cautiously putting a crying newborn wrapped only in a blue blanket in the auburn-haired witch's shaking arms. Tears of true hapiness as well as bright sparks filled Redhead's emerald eyes when she finally embraced her bundle of joy. All her fears, concerns, doubts and pain disappeared in a one moment when she held him closer to her chest for the very first time._

_\- Welcome to the world, my little miracle – Lily said silently, kissing affectionately the little one's forehead. Crying baby calmed down in one second, hearing the well-known sound of his mother's even heartbeat. Little boy opened slightly his big eyes, looking with theirs endearing innocence straight into his mom's ones. Lily was watching her son with full attention, she absorbed every part of his precence…his every move, the amazing scent , every breath and every inch of baby's tiny, soft, fragile body. Redhead was looking at her little angel's small face, completely enchanted. She couldn't belive it. Her little son, the mmost precious gift from the Fate was with her now…safe, sound and what was the most important healthy. Pure hapiness and overwhelming, unconditional love filled her heart in a blink of an eye. Young witch would have never guessed that one person could experience so powerful feeling…that…it was possible to love someone so much…like she loved her child. It was definitely the different kind of love that she felt for Sev. Her feelings towards tiny baby were so strong…that it was even a little bit frightening. Lily gently rubbed baby's head, breathing her little boy's scent. Moving in her arms newborn opened his eyes one more time, looking in a curiosity at mum. His tiny fist clenched on the corner of the navy-blue, cotton blanket. The obsidian-black, glassy from crying orbs were burning Lily's soul. Their familiar sight caused icy-cold, itching sting of pain in young mother's chest._

_\- You have your dad's eyes…sweetheart – she whispered to her tiny son, kissing both little one's cute, miniscule hands. Fresh tears were streaming down young woman's cheeks. Her hapiness had a bitter taste…Lily would have given everything to share that moment with Severus now. But it was impossible. That awareness was poisoning her soul with every minute.- You are my whole world…- she told him, noticing that her baby felt asleep safely in her tight embrance. She just couldn't stop admiring her cute baby boy. It had to be some kind of a charm, definitely. He was a synonym of perfection in her eyes…starting with that silky, extremely soft tuft of smooth, black hair on his miniscule head, continuing with that tiny, a little pointed nose and fianally ending with these slightly open in a yawn coral-coloured, cute lips. Of course, Lily was aware that she exaggerated but for her, that tiny baby seemed to be the most beautiful child she had ever seen…- What are we going to do with your name now, son ? – young witch chuckled silently to herself, still cuddling her sleeping boy. Lily had had so many concerns before that to told the truth, she still didn't decide how to name her baby. Redhead avoided visiting muggle's hospitals as long as she could as well as the magical community there beacause of security measures, so she hadn't even known baby's sex before. New mother considered to name little one after her dad…her true father…Sebastian Evans. However, after seeing baby's face she wasn't so sure about it anymore. Her tiny son definitely didn't look like 'Sebastian'. That wasn't a name which could suit him well._

_\- How about Valentine ? – proposed timidly a nurse who was currently checking on Lily and her newborn and who accidentally heard Redhead's rhetorical question.- Today is 14_ _th_ _February – she added in an explaination, noticing youn mother's surprised expression. Auburn-haired witch frown slightly and looked at her son again._

_\- Valentine's Day…of course…- Lily wondered aloud, hiding her amusement. Very special day, indeed…and even more intersting date to celebrate someone's birthday. She chuckled once more time._

_\- He already looks like a little angel…true cuteness…sweet cherub – plumb, good-natured nurse admitted solemnly with a cheerful expression. Lily rolled her eyes at older woman's antics but returned her smile. It would be a little ridiculous…but on the other hand…this name was quite original, meant 'strong and healthy' in latin and surprisingly seemed to be a good choice. 'Valentine…Vale…Val…' It really sounded well and by some coincidence suited little boy perfectly. She truly wanted to laugh at herself , filling the gaps in her child's birthcertificate a couple of hours later. ' Valentine Sebastian Evans ' – the part in name's section said. Definitely, the best Valentine's Day's present she could only imagine to get._

_**Lakeview, New Orleans, the USA, 16** _ _**th** _ _**April 1987** _

_The little, raven-haired, five-year-old boy was walking beside his mum, holding her hand tightly. In the other one, he was gripping a folded sheet of paper. They were coming back home from the child's kindergarten, currently going through the old park full of bald cypresses._

_\- What do you have there, sweetie ? – Lily asked with a brilliant smile, pointing with her glare at the piece of paper with curiosity. Usually, Val was really eager and rather excited to share his drawings with her. Redhead's little artist had never been hiding them before… Vale looked at his mother for a brief moment and surprisingly lowered his head. Little boy was strangely silent and upset today. It was utterly unusual sight. The characteristic, bright sparks in child's big, obsidian-black eyes disappeared completely._

_\- It is a drawing…- Val replied shortly, squeezing the paper even stronger._

_\- I see…Honey but why don't you show me your masterpiece ?- Redhead implied teasingly, rolling her eyes and stroked her son's raven hair affectionately. Little boy frowned and looked at his mother's face searchingly._

_\- I want to… but…- he paused timidly, handing her a picture with an unreadable expression._

_\- It is really georgeous – Lily praised honestly, admiring child's drawing. Her little artist truly did his best. It was so sweet picture which clearly represented both of them playing together in some kind of a garden, full of flowers in every possible colours of th rainbow. Obviously, Vale had to search all pencilboxes in kindergarten to find so many different colours of crayons. It confused Redhead even more…. Why Val was so reluctant to boast his efforts ?_

_\- I don't know… It is not quite complete…- little one stated with sad face, squeezing his mum's, warm hand a little bit._

_\- You can finish it at home, Honey – Lily proposed with sincare, slight smile, carefully putting child's picture into her leather handbag. Meantime, Valentine only shrugged and nodded…He was unusually silent and impassive today. Something had to happen to upset little boy so much. Normally, he was a real volcano of excitement and energy. Val wasn't so distant before…_

_\- I can't finish it… now – little one cut Lily off with conviction, avoiding his mum's confused glare. – We were drawing our families today…- he futher explained, alluding to events which had taken a place in the kindergarten. Five-year-old frowned one more time. So It was more serious than she thought. Redhead took a deep breath and kissed her boy's forehead. Being a single parent definitely wasn't a piece of cake. Sooner or later that conversation would have to take a place. Of course, she would like to have more time… Val had already struggled for quite a long to ask her for explainations. How futher could she postpone that talk ? Vale was a really smart kid and even his patience had boundries. He had waited long enough already…_

_\- Mum…Why I don't have a dad ? – little one asked finally with unnaturally distant voice. Boy's brilliant black eyes full of the mixture of hope and curiosity. Val seemes to be weirdly timid that day. Redhead sighed heavily in concern._

_\- Vale…darling…- Lily started with shaking voice, holding both of his tiny hands in a way that their gazes crossed. She had difficulties in hiding her tears. How could she explain that all to the five-year-old ? In the most harmless and suitable way ? That was an impossible task._

_\- Of course, you have a father…- Redhead carried on with serious face, stroking his black, soft hair gently. Valentine didn't break the eye-contact between them. - … just like everybody else…- she added silently. They stopped on the way home to sit at the nearest bench in the park._

_\- So…where is he ? – he asked impassively, galring at his mother with confused expression. – Why has he never visited or written to us, then ? – raven-haired boy added expectedly, rising both his dark eyebrows . Child's pale face was now blushed from emotions…sparks of anger began blazing in his eyes. – He didn't want me, right ? – boy rather stated than asked…lowering his head in defeat. Fresh tears filled his obsidian orbs. Meantime, Lily's heart missed a beat, hearing her little son's false pressumptions. However, Redhead's voice stucked in her throat…when she spotted Val's devasteted posture. None of her earlier thoughts and imaginations of that conversation went according to the plan, of course. Lily truly didn't wan to hurt her son…to make him suffer because of her own miastakes and hasty decissions. Val was an amazing and intelligent kid…but even he couldn't understand that now. He was only five years old, for Merlin's sake ! She desperately tried to ensure him everything what she could…but Lily was painfully aware that it would never be enough and it couldn't fill the empty gap in their lives._

_\- It is not true, at all ! – auburn-haired woman denied instantly, touching boy's wet from tears cheek gently. - Sweetie…Your dad would love you very much…,who wouldn't ? -Redhead kissed his head. Vale looked at her in a suspance, not convinced at all._

_Lily spent another hour trying to explain her son the reason why they had only each other. It was the most difficult task which she had to face in her whole life. Naturally, young mother had to omit the majority of the most crucial and dangerous details because of little one's age but she told him the truth, nonetheless._

_\- Mummy…Can you tell me more about him ? – Vale asked silently, hugging her arm closely._

_\- One day, I will tell you everything, Honey…I promise -Lily sighed heavily with a little forced smile._

_\- Promise ? – little boy desperately wanted to be sure…He looked with that pleading glare of his obsidian eyes at her and Redhead knew that she couldn't deny him the truth. She would tell him everything when the time came. The true reality od the situation overwhelmed the little one definitely. All in all, he just wanted to be like other children and have a regular family. Was it wrong of him to have such dreams ? To have a dad…grandparents…aunts and uncles or maybe even cousins like everybody else around him ?_

***** Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport, New Orleans, the USA, 12** **th** **August 1995 *****

Redhead was breathing unevenly, coming to her senses again. The burden of the past was too heavy and too painful to bear…Auburn-haired Charms Mistress was aware that she had no other choice…none different option now… Apparently, Lily Evans had to come back to the life in the Great Britain again in order to face her past and mistakes, the truth about herself. That unevitable journey began in a minute when Lily boarded a flight to her homeland… Vale was dominating her every thought.

 ***** Potions Master's private quarters, Hogwarts, Scotland, morning 10** **th** **August 1995 *****

According to the plan, Severus was able to brew the Ancestral Potion on time and after preparing the appropriate dosages for the Dark Lord and Headmaster's needs he decided to leave Dumbledore's vial on the old man's wooden desk, before he aparated to the meeting place. Dark-haired wizard didn't ask any questions, handing the potion to Voldemort who only nodded in a reply, looking with burning hunger in his crimson eyes on the valuable phial with violet fluid of the such importance…

 ***** Headmaster's office, Hogwarts, Scotland, afternoon 11** **th** **August 1995 *****

Dumbledore had taken a sample of blood from Valentine yesterday and now he was analyzing the keenly anticipated results... The single piece of parchment was keeping no more mysteries from him now…

* * *

_**Valentine Sebastian Evans (born : February 14th 1982)** _

_Maternal side :_

_**Mother**_ _:_ **Lily Jasmine Evans (McLaird)** _adopted by Evans family_

 _Maternal grandmother :_ _**Gwendoline Celeste McLaird** _

_Maternal grandfather :_ _**Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr** _

_Great-grandmother :_ _**Nimue Gwyneth McLaird nee McPhail** _

_Great-grandfather :_ _**Duncan Sean McLaird** _

_Great-grandmother :_ _**Merope Erin Riddle nee Gaunt** _

_Great-grandfather :_ _**Tom William Riddle Sr** _

_Great-great-grandmother :_ _**Flora Calliope McPhail nee Buchanan** _

_Great-great-grandfather :_ _**Dugald Finlay McPhail** _

_Great-great-grandmother :_ _**Elladora Irma McLaird nee Black** _

_Great-great-grandfather :_ _**Lorcan Cassius McLaird** _

_Great-great-grandmother :_ _**Morna Maurine Gaunt nee Flint** _

_Great-great-grandfather :_ _**Marvolo Corvinus Gaunt** _

_Great-great-grandmother :_ _**Mary Elizabeth Riddle nee Ravenswood** _

_Great-great-grandfather :_ _**Thomas Charles Riddle** _

_(...)_

_**Cadmus Crispus Peverell** ..._

_**Salazar Nathair Slytherin** ..._

_**Rowena Rhiannon Ravenclaw** ..._

_**Ethelred the Ever-Ready** ..._

_**Herpo the Foul** …_

_**Falco Aesalon** ..._

_**Andros the Invicible** ..._

_**Circe** ..._

_Paternal side :_

**_Father_** _:_ **Severus Tobias Snape**

_Paternal grandmother : **Eileen Malandra Snape nee Prince**_

_Paternal grandfather : **Tobias Colin Snape**_

_Great-grandmother : **Evangeline Serenity Prince nee Fawley**_

_Great-grandfather : **Silvanus Severus Prince**_

_Great-grandmother : **Iris Marie Snape nee Hallewell**_

_Great-grandfather : **Walter John Snape**_

_Great-great-grandmother : **Vinda Minette Fawley nee Rosier**_

_Great-great-grandfather : **Corvus Perseus Fawley**_

_Great-great-grandmother : **Lucretia Hesper Prince nee Gamp**_

_Great-great-grandfather : **Saturninus Salvius Prince**_

_Great-great-grandmother : **Jane Shannon Hallewell nee Emsworth**_

_Great-great-grandfather : **Edmund John Hallewell**_

_Great-great-grandmother : **Lydia Marion Snape nee Brenton**_

_Great-great-grandfather : **Edgar Barnaby Snape**_

_(...)_

_**Godelot**..._

_**Morrigan** ..._

_**Emeric the Evil**..._

_**Morgan Igraine Le Fay** ..._

_**Queen Maladora Grymm** ..._

_**Cliodna** ..._

_**Maeve** ..._

_**Mopsus** ..._

* * *

Yes, of course, the old wizard was right. Raven-haired boy was direct descendant of Slytherin and Ravenclaw bloodlines...and what was more surprising...many others as well... Child's magical roots were dated in the ancient times when practicing Magic was easy and natural as breathing for the Wizarding World's ancestors.

Dumbledore was sure that Potions Master had no idea about his own ancestry. Through Severus the child turned out to be the heir of Morgan Le Fay linage too. Valentine was a descendant of many famous and powerful witches and wizards who went down in the history of the Magical World, not only in the Great Britain. However, Headmaster had no other choice now and had to tell Severus the truth even if it would be really difficult at the beginning. The revelation would definitely shock Snape considering the lack of certain memories connected to Lily from the Potions Master's past. But Severus had to know about his son now… Albus didn't trust anybody else with child's safety and it was crucial case. The future of the Wizarding World depended on that. Dumbledore needed Severus RIGHT NOW! He couldn't postpone reaviling the truth any longer… It would be too dangerous for both Valentine and his father… The ancient wizard clenched his fists and casted the Patronus Charm…

 ***** Death Eaters' meeting, Malfoy Manor, 11** **th** **August 1995 *****

Voldemort found that the child was currently under the influence of the Dumbledore and was utterly outraged by these revelations. However, the Dark Lord summoned his followers because he was able to obtain very surprising information, indeed. How ironic ! Rosier wasn't completely useless, he was able to get some boy's hair from their apartment, after all and it was acceptable factor to complete the Ancestral Potion. But the news shocked him even more ! Parentage of boy was startling. He would have never guessed, really even if he had known that his daughter and Snape had been quite close before Hogwarts and at the beginning for the first years of school. Of course, such a friendship between Slytherin and Gryffindor had been ridiculous and couldn't have last too long...Yes, dear Lily was really good in the secrecy. Even too good. She was playing and fooling her little friends too and apparently, for a quite a long time. No one suspected anything. Ohh yes. And Severus's Occlumency skills useful and dangerous at the same time. He should have inspected that case more closely. Snape surly had thought her how to protect her mind too. She was sneaky, yes. All in all, she was from his blood, being cunning and secretive shouldn't have surprised him that much. The Dark Lord should have known better... to be honest. But Potter's brat and that damn prophecy focused all his attention ! It was clearly a mistake ! He truly shouldn't have followed it so easily. What a shame. Voldemort could have had that boy for years now if only he had been more percipient…The Old Magic, the Blood Magic he should have forseed it. Oh, certainly he wouldn't do the same mistake again. Revert to Snape, Voldemort didn't care about his followers affairs...but that what something different ! The Order's Golden Princess and the Death Eater ?! Really?! Such poetic and sentimental...too much for his liking. Yeesss. It was preposterous ! That fact put Snape definitely under suspicion. He should have started questioning his true loyalty earlier. However, Severus was too valuable now. He would watch Potions Master more carefully but reveling his knowledge didn't do any good for the cause. The Dark Lord would save his doubts for himself, temporary... Even if Snape was some kind of double-agent, It didn't mean that he couldn't still be useful for him. Severus was very talented wizard and the great asset, indeed. Voldemort was sure that he would be able to win his loyalty over, again. The Dark Master was convinced to use his own grandson to achieve it. It would be easy as ABC. Dumbledore could still lose Potions Master's trust by keeping him from knowledge of child's existence. The old coot was aware about boy now but he didn't tell young one's father. Apparently, the old Headmaster was still hiding a boy from the world and even his trusted spy. Severus clearly wasn't aware of that fact. Nonetheless, It still put him under the Dark Lord's suspicion. He should have been more careful towards Snape. Voldemort decided not to share all information with his followeres. But he was going to use the knowledge of the boy in a different way...He wasn't a master manipulator for nothing, wasn't he ? How greatly he enjoyed playing with people's feeling. A feeling…emotion… such a weakness and a powerful weapon at the same time. Voldemort exactly knew how to use them and manipulate them for his own scheme.

The all members of the Inner Circle were siting in the suspence, along black, wooden, long table in the dining room of Malfoy Manor. He slowly stood up from a majestic, height chair which was located at the end of dark, oak table and focused his attention on the fearful faces of all the assembled.

\- My faithful friendsss...- began the Dark Lord with his twisted smile, he opened his pale arms in a welcoming gesture while others murmured silent 'M'Lord' under their breaths. Voldemort put even wider, fake smile on his noseless face. - Tonight, we have a reassson to celebrate - he stated with his hissing voice and started pacing around the huge chamber, playing with a wand between his spider-like fingers. Silence filled the room. - None of you will try to guess ? No one ? - he asked with a higher voice in a mocking manner. Some of the followers lowered they heads not to look in his crimson eyes. 'Cowards' he thought with disappointment and sighed heavily. - What about our today's host ? - he looked at sulking Malfoy who was sitting on his right. - Any suggestions, Lucius ? - he asked blond directly, still rotating his white-bone wand in his palms in a suggestive manner.

\- No ' my Lord - murmured shakily Malfoy, swallowing nervously.

\- Bellatrix, maybe you have any ideasss ? - Voldemort turned to the dark-haired witch with a expecting glare.

\- You got rid of filthy Potters' Brat, my Lord ? - suggested viciously Bella with a wicked smile.

\- With time Bellatrix, with time ... - Voldemort stated through gritted teeth. Crazy witch shoot her in the leg. - Any more guesses ? - he was searching the room with suspense and started walking slowly towards a certain dark-haired wizard. - Oh dear Severusss. The man I need. - the Dark Lord clasped his hands with triumphant smile of his deadly-pale, thin lips. - I bet you will be really interesssted in the reassson of our celebration - admitted truthfully Voldemort, standing just behind Potion Master's chair.

\- You sssee, our dear Severusss here... - the Dark Lord pointed the tip of his wand in the Snape's direction - Are quite close to the topic - he sighed, lowering his wand. Snape emotionless mask still in the place, intact. Shields of his mind strong as always but it was clear that even Severus could be nervous and he certainly was in that particular minute.

\- Am I, my Lord ? - rather stated than asked with his soft, silky voice Potions Master, his black eyebrow rised slightly in a curiosity.

\- You will see in the moment - replied with a mysterious gleam in red eyes Voldemort - Patience is a virtue, my dear friend - he chuckled and with a single move of his wand the Dark Lord summoned an ancient looking, fair size mirror in a stone, ivory-white frame with runic carvings. He whispered in his snake-like voice some words in old Celtic and the surface of the mirror started swirling and gleaming with a deep-blue light. Death Eaters were watching the event with full attention. After a while, the translucent, blue fog disappeared from the surface of the mirror and the clear reflection of a child with a pale complexion replaced it instantly. It was a young boy, approximately twelve years old, with raven-black, silky hair, almond-shaped, big, black eyes and high cheekbones. He had soft, regular features, perfect nose and coral-colored lips. Truth to be told, he was a rather good-looking child even if his complexion seemed to have unhealthy fairness and he looked like he was a little bit too thin. But it wasn't boy's look which cought Potions Master's attention. It was a place, an old-fashioned, dusted, barely furnished room. He recognized that place instantly ! And he didn't like that revelation at all! It certainly was one of the rooms in Black's house... in the current headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. A wave of panic hit Snape with full power. He was considering the previous words of the Dark Lord... If he knew about... No... How ?... Certainly not... Black-haired wizard had to use all his inside power to control the strength of his Occlumency shields.

On the other hand, the other Death Eaters were rather not focused on the room where boy was but on the fascinating display which they were currently witnessing. The child was sitting cross-legged on the old, moth-eaten materass on the king-size bed. He was totally absorbed in drawing in a black sketchbook which was leant against his knees. Child was bitting his lips, focusing on the result of his work. The pencils and crayons were lying around him. At last, small smile appeared on boy's face and he put his sketchbook on the dark-wooden bedside table. He stood up hurriedly and looked with inspecting glare on the surface of the white wall before him. Child frowned a little and tapped his index finger on the structure of a one of the papers in the open book. The colorful, perfect and detailed with precision image of boy's sketch started moving and with the second tap on the paper the picture went from sketchbook to the surface of opposite wall. Dark-haired boy muttered something silently under his breath and the image on the wall started growing and growing, at the end dominated with itself the majority of the space on the wall. It was a beautiful sketch of a shiny-scaled, black, slim snake with white-bands which like chains were surrounding animal's body in a perfect way. Most of the Dark Lord's followers looked with wide eyed at the magic the were seeing. The raven-haired boy without words or even wand, made a move of his small, pale hand and the picture of the creature started slithering around all four walls of the room in a cheerful sound of chuckles filled the room when the figure of a tiny, kingsnake crawled itself from the child's sleeve. The creature started hissing hurriedly, pointing its tail at the wall with obvious irritation. Boy only glared at his familiar with an amusement and started petting snake's small head. Serpent wasn't convinced with that sudden outburst of affection and started hissing viciously one more time. It didn't like the drawing at all, considering that picture was currently covering the all four walls of the room. It was at least ten times bigger than its's inspiration. So disrespectful ! Boy laughed at animal's antics and hissed something in a reply. The snake slithered from child's arm and wrapped itself around boy's neck. Child looked completely impassive and undisturbed by animal's actions and started hissing to the serpent again. These sounds made Death Eaters's blood froze in their veins. They became witnesses of the quite heated discussion in a Parseltounge... It was true that Voldemort sometimes said something to his Nagini in their presence but they were only a single words, single sentences not a whole conversation ! Witnessing that made them sick to guts. What is more, hearing words in that language coming from child's lips was...disturbing and a little bit terrifying sight, to told the truth.

\- Impressive, isn't he ? - sneered the Dark Lord, looking at his frozen in fear and shocked at the same time followers. No one said even a single word. They were too dumbfounded by the sight. It wasn't only the fact that the boy was the Parselmouth. No. It was his magic. Wandless. Almost Wordless. So natural. So pure. So controlled. And so powerful... Voldemort with the move of his wand vanished the magical mirror and the stared at his Inner Circle's members with a mocking glare of his crimson-red eyes.

\- The boy is a Parselmouth ? - Bellatrix rather not asked but stated with a stunned, high, shrill voice. Her hazel eyes wide open is a surprise. It wasn't possible, was it ? But she saw it herself ! Who was he ?! The only known other Parselmouth was her Master himself... she didn't like her own conclusions, at all.

\- Yess. Another ssspeaker. The continuation of great Salazar Slytherin's noble line and legacy...- he said with a force with his snake-like voice. Nagini appeared at the moment in the dining room, slithering in a graceful manner in her Master's direction. Hissing sounds filled the chamber and Voldemort only laughed sardonically in a reply to his familar's hissed opinions. Hilarious snake, Nagini was. She was so excited hearing boy's conversation with another serpent and a bit jealous for their closeness. He was HER hatchling ! Not that's tiny, pitiful excuse of a snake ! That 'Falkor' even wasn't venomous! What a disgrace to 'real' serpent's kind.

\- Is the boy your kin, Master ?- asked cautiously Malfoy, his pale hands started shaking. He understood Voldemort's sentence perfectly. He had known from his own father, Abraxas, that the Dark Lord was the only heir of Slytherin's linage himself so if the boy was from Salazar's bloodline it meant that...it meant ...no...no...no. Did he father a child ?! That thought gave blond man shivers up his spine. To be honest, he definitely didn't want to know how it happened but the boy looked young. Too young. How old he could be ? Twelve ? Certainly not older than thirteen? His Master's disappearance caused by Potter took place almost fourteen years ago...and more than the year before that all Dark Lord's thoughts had been focused on the prophecy. It didn't make sense but still it could be possible. Did it ? Who knew ? But on the other hand, his Master was never interested in affairs of any sort.

\- You are correct, Luciusss.- hissed Voldemort, Nagini wrapped herself around her Master's black robes.- He isss of my blood and even more...- he added with mysterious gleam in his eyes, pausing for a moment to cause a dramatic silence. How he loved playing with his servants. It was so entertaining sometimes.

\- He is your son, the heir, my Lord ? - started with a low, harsh voice Madam Lestrange. Insane gleam of frenzy in her eyes half-hidden behind thick, black lashes. She was enraged. Who was child's mother then ?! Nobody was worthy of her Master ! Nobody ! None woman deserved to bear his heir!

\- Wrong conclusssion, Bellatrix - shrugged Voldemort with a fake, heavy sigh. - You sssee, my friendsss...- he was still toying with them mercilessly and he took a great pleasure in it. - Yesss. You have ssseen with your own eyesss how powerful the boy isss...- Dark Lord carried on with mysterious voice. - He would be very useful for our caussse...indeed - Voldemort hissed, once again pacing around the room gracefully in a very serpent's fashion. - Great asset that child isss...- he continued looking at his followers's pale from fear faces with a sick pleasure. - He isss talented. He isss gifted. He carriesss the blood of two of four great foundersss and more...- Voldemort went on with a sneer, for a moment staring at the Potions Master. Other people in the room swallowed nervously. It was quite out of their Master's character to be so excited and complimenting.- I have to admit that I am rather proud of ...- he paused dramatically on purpose - My ...preciousss...little...only... grandssson - he ended silently with a mock smile. All gathered Death Eaters held their breaths. Snape looked exceptionally pale. That information was controversial and crucial at the same time. But considering child's current residence Dumbledore must have known about him ! And it puzzled Potions Master the Headmaster didn't share this particular, extremely important revelation with him ? Was the child that mysterious person who had been a reason for the emergency meeting a week ago ? Something was terribly off and fishy in that case. Voldemort couldn't get the boy, he had to be protected for all costs. Severus wasn't an ignorant and he knew what display of child's magic meant. He could be truly dangerous in the Dark Lord's mysterious child was indeed in a great danger...On the other hand, Snape was wondering about the boy, an innocent looking child who apparently was related to THAT monster ...it gave him was truly sickening...even to try to imagine Voldemort as someone's grandfather. How preposterous role model he was ! Snape was lost in thoughts for a moment. The Dark Lord was a grandfather so naturally he had to be someone's father too...Only an idea of someone being out of Voldemort's seed made him nauseated. That person was metaphorically a devil's spawn and It was certain that he or she couldn't be considered a 'normal' or 'fine' person, could it ? He doubted deeply that anybody with his 'Master' genetics would have been able to defeat the insanity. Madness apparently ran in a family considering Albus's knowledge of Gaunts's history. Insanity and magical power - explosive mixture. On the other hand, not every people,from known from dark families, were born cruel, mad , insane or evil. Of course, It wasn't a rule. For instance : Narcissa Malfoy neé Black, Lucius, Draco, Theodore Nott, Regulus Black, Andromeda Tonks and even that pitiful dogfather of Potter...He shouldn't have judged that person so easily, should he ? Considering his own past and failures ? He was the last person who could be unduly prejudiced. All in all, boy's parent and the child himself had looked for help and turned to Dumbledore of the all people. It was a little astonishing. It had to be such a curse to be related to someone like Voldemort...especially after his return. Sometime related by blood to the Dark Lord so closely wouldn't have had an easy life in the Wizarding World in the past... and probably wouldn't have it in the future either... Even if Voldemort won...'Sweet Salazar, save us from that.' Snape sighed in thoughts with a deep frown.

\- Congratulations, my Lord. - said stupidly one of the followers. The Dark Lord gave him only an annoyed glare.' I am surrounded by idiots' he sighed in his mind.

\- You missed a boat thirteen yearsss ago, Dolohov - gibed him Voldemort, giving him an extremely annoyed glare.- However, maybe you are right. Congratulationsss are in order. It is the matter of good manners, all in all -he was wondering aloud, nodding his bald head in a mocking manner -...and I also ssshould join your best wishesss...- he sneered, stopping just across Snape's figure - My preciousss grandson's father deserved to receive the congratulations on having a son, did he ? - the Dark Lord sighed heavily with pretend disappointment, still staring right into Snape's obsidian-black eyes. Potions Master surprisingly seemed to be impassive despite Voldemort's intense glares. Severus didn't even try to break an eye contact. His emotionless mask perfectly in place. However, the blood in Snape's veins was circulating with the highest speed. He was completely dumbfounded and didn't know what the hell was going on ? - Even if they arrived a little bit too late - ended Voldemort with a loud laugh which gave them the shudders. - Don't you agree, Severusss ? - Voldemort gave him a strange look. The other Death Eaters seemed to be utterly confused and didn't get their Master's allusions at all. Nagini started hissing and appeared next to her Master one more time.

\- I do, my Lord - murmured with his silky, low voice Snape, nodding his head slightly. Potions Master's cold demeanor naturally unchanged. What else could he do ? He completely didn't understand why Voldemort seemed to talking directly to HIM and why he was asking these suspicious questions ? Severus lifted up his dark, elegant eyebrow with a well-hidden curiosity.

\- Nagini claimsss that It was a real pity that boy's mother and ,at the sssame time, my sssweet daughter didn't agree with usss in that matter. - the Dark Lord said with pretend innocent voice, petting shiny, green scales on his familar's slimy body. After that he hissed some words to her in a reply. Voldemort's statement shocked Death Eaters even more. He had never told them that he had any kind of living relatives, a grown daughter nonetheless ! Who was she ?! And what was more puzzling where had she been hiding for all her life?! Why the need of such secrecy ?

\- Ah...Children...sssuch...a...joy ! - the Dark Lord continued with a mock again.

\- We weren't aware that you had a daughter, my Lord ? - blundered out Bellatrix, playing with a one of her black locks in a childlish manner. Narcissa looked at her sister with clear disapproval , she didn't tolerate such impertinence herself. Bella was a pureblood she had better had some distinctiveness and dignity. Unfortunately, after Azkaban her older sister lost her sanity and the majority of the common sense. But the Dark Lord didn't tolerate mistakes !

\- One would sssay that It was an outcome of youthful indissscretion - replied coldly the Dark Lord with a deadly glare. Lestrange could be really blunt and too annoying sometimes. 'Where has the famous Slytherin's cunningness gone ?' Voldemort thought with disappointment. He was enraged only thinking about the naive, redhead beauty from Beauxbatons who somehow was able to bring HIM down a peg over more than thirty ears ago.- And I paid a fair price for that mistake.- he added with a venom. He had a problem to restrain himself. Strong wave of pure hate hit him with a double power. - You see, my friends...- the Dark Lord was continuing his monologue with a fake smile again. He clasped his white, spider-like hands together and started pacing around huge room. -Gwendoline McLaird the former Minister's of Magic beloved and only granddaughter ...- he sighed stiltedly - Such a pretty and naive girl she was ...- the Dark Lord chuckled with irritation. - Perfect source of information and entertainment for some time.- he added. It was unusual for his followers to hear such words about any female from their Master's lips but Lucius Malfoy wasn't as stunned as the others. All in all, his father, Abraxas, told him that the Dark Lord had been a charming and extremely handsome man in his youth .It shouldn't have been surprising that he had had his needs. - But you see, poor Gwen started putting her little nose in the matters that shouldn't have concerned her at all - Voldemort explained with a shrug - However, she was still very valuable and even didn't recognize it. McLairs were maybe not the richest but certainly the oldest pureblood family in whole Scotland. Direct descendants from great bloodline, only living heirs of Rowena Ravenclaw herself. Proud and secretive, indeed. Strong and gifted with magic. Family kept a few fascinating secrets and I couldn't miss such an opportunity.- he clarified with conviction like it was stating the obvious. - Unfortunately...before dear Gwen met her inevitable end she had decided to take a ravage on me, you see - he chuckled evilly in his ice-cold voice. The Dark Lord suddenly stopped walking and sat again in the high chair at the opposite end of the table.- I would have never guessed that someone would be able to fool me for so long, Lord Voldemort ...- he hissed through gritted teeth, taping his white fingers on the wooden surface. - But I must give her right... that stupid girl was more devious that I thought and she had done something unimaginable and unforgivable. - the snake-like man looked truly disgusted. Pure rage appeared in his crimson eyes and strong pull of magic surrendered Voldemort's figure was clearly at the edge. The assembled shuddered from frosting fear. He truly looked frightening and murderous in that state. Breathtaking power filled all his posture when he finally spoke after a longer moment of deathly silence. - SHE...gave a MAGICAL child...MY...child to brainless, worthless, filthy MUGGLES ! - Voldemort ended with true rage, the lights in the room started winking from uncontrolled magical energy of the dark wizard. HE. WAS. FURIOUS. Was he ? Or perhaps is was a part on the precisely planned show ? Maybe he even tried too much ? No. Certainly not. Voldemort could be a very persuasive wizard, indeed. Yes. The Dark Lord was aware that he had to play his role well. What was better than telling the truth ? Ha. Who would have guessed that being honest could be a really dangerous weapon ? Maybe, was he a little too much dramatic in his 'confessions' ? He looked at shocked, outraged and open-mouthed witches and wizards who were looking at his figure with wide eyes. Apparently, it wasn't too much .They reacted exactly like he had expected. Besides dear Severus, of course. Potions Master at the beginning on his fake and pitiful 'monologue' started suspecting an intrigue from his part. Snape wasn't blind or stupid and Voldemort valued Severus from that. Yes. But the Dark Lord prepared something special for his Potion Master, indeed. It was rather a ticking bomb that a pleasure present...a 'little' surprise certainly would consume all Snape's attention...for some time at least.

\- Ough. - Bella made a wry face, looking disgusted. It was sickening. - Filthy muggles... such disrespect for magical blood...abomination !- she murmured with venom under her breath.

\- A crime, indeed - agreed calmly Lucius Malfoy, giving his sister-in-low a warning look of his icy-grey eyes. She was definitely too outspoken today. He lost a hope that perhaps Bellatrix started behaving like a lady she was but no. Lost cause. Azkaban only increased her mental instability.

\- You are right, my friends. Denying someone the knowledge of magical heritage is a highest treason and should be punished severely- Voldemort said with a cold glare. - Due to such unforgivable...incidents...- he paused suggestively - The false theories of equality of the Muggle-borns are formed and spread in the Wizarding World.- he pointed at the essence problem and one of the most important goals of his own program. - What a load of nonsense! - he hissed, rolling eyes.- In the last war, the old Dumbledore sank so low to even use MY own daughter as a poster girl of his ridiculous propaganda...How ironic !- the Dark Lord chuckled with sarcasm.

\- Muggle-Born ? - blurted Walden Mcnair with stupidly open from shock mouth.

\- What did you expect from a child who brought up with Muggles ? - whispered under her nose Narcissa. - Of course, she was considered a one of them - the blond, cold beauty sighed heavily.

\- Pardon me, my Lord.- started cautiously Lucius, lowering his gaze not to look at Voldemort's face.- Have you just implied that we know her ? - asked with a real curiosity Malfoy. He couldn't accept the news. Muggle-Born and one of Dumbledore's favorites ? And she was his Master's flesh and blood ?! What a nonsense ! Who was she ? And more importantly where was she ? Lucius certainly didn't remember any living Muggle-Born who matched a description and moreover had a child in that particular age. Besides, the boy clearly wasn't one of Hogwarts students because his abilities couldn't be overlooked and Dumbledore certainly mustn't have influenced him already. Moreover, Malfoy as a leading member of the Hogwarts Board of Governors was rather oriented in situation. Something was fishy in that case ? And blond-haired wizard was looking forward to solve the mystery.

\- The word 'know' is maybe a too big term, but yes Lucius, many of you definitely remember her from Hogwarts.- the Dark Lord replied coldly. His plan was slowly succeeding. Other Death Eaters were dumbfounded.- I dare to say...- he paused dramatically- We have a pleasure to be in a company of certain person who used to know her perhaps the best from all people...- he carried on, staring directly at Snape with sarcastic smile. - Severusss...? - the Dark Lord turned to Potions Master but he didn't acknowledged the question, he didn't even blink, clearly lost in thoughts. Emotionless like usual. Snape always was able to stay calm. It was really admirable, to told the truth. - Don't be so humble, my dear faithful ssservant...- Voldemort taunted him with vicious amusement.- Everybody here certainly could recall your unusual friendship with a beautiful, kind, innocent, brave and sweet...golden princess...dear Lily...Evans - he paused for a moment - My precious daughter - clarified with a wicked smile the Dark Lord. Snape's heart missed a beat and his faced seemed to be even paler. 'Lily ? My Lily ? HIS daughter ?! What ?! No...no...no !' questions were bombarding dark-haired wizard's mind. Nonetheless, he was deadly silent but Potions Master's obsidian-black eyes were wide-open. Sitting across Snape, Lucius started coughing nervously from disbelief.- Don't you remember your best friend, dear Severusss ? - snake-like man was mocking him, pointing his wand in Snape's direction in an nonchalant manner.

\- That Mudblood ?! - Bellatrix exploded, rapidly standing up from her chair. Narcissa looked at her sister coldly with an obvious reprimand.

\- I assure you, Bella - sighed with icy-cold voice Voldemort. The dark witch was utterly annoying. How did she dare to interfere with his conversation with Snape ! - Her blood is by no way dirt considering the simple fact that she is a heiress to Slytherin and Ravenclaw herself ! - he hissed with venom. Meantime, Severus ignored Lestrange'a outburst and answered his Master's question.

\- I remember, my Lord - nodded shortly black-haired man. He still seemed to be impassive but deep inside his mind, behind Occlumency shields, he was experiencing a real storm of thoughts, emotions and memories. The wave of revelations hit him with a double power. Snape couldn't believe it. But who would ?! It had to be some kind of a game from the Dark Lord's side...Was he playing with them all ? But It wasn't possible. Was it ? Lily was dead...dead for over thirteen years...And what with that boy ?! Lily didn't have any children when she was killed in a Death Eaters' attack. Even despite that fact, the child was clearly too young to be born before Dartmoor Masacre...before she tragically lost her life in the Fiendfyre. What the hell was going on in the Dark Lord's mind ? Was it some kind of elaborate intrigue ? But. Child. Again. He was the Parselmouth, for Merlin's sake !

\- I have done my research, You see.- shrugged with a grace Voldemort, playing with a bone-like wand between his long, slender fingers.- Two magical children in a poor, muggle neighborhood...- he sighed dramatically - How old were you when you met for the first time ? Seven, eight ? According to my information it had to be some years before Hogwarts, was it ? - asked with a twisted smile the Dark Lord, never breaking eye contact with Potions Master. He obviously knew the answers very well but the show must go on.

\- We were nine at that time.- answered cryptically Snape. He cleaned his throat. The rest of the gathered Death Eaters were looking between Potions Master and the Dark Lord with full attention and their jaws dropped. How in Salazar's name, Gryffindor's princess and one of Dumbledore's supporters could be their Master's daughter !? It had to be a joke.

\- You were close...really close. Children who constantly were hanging out with each other. Always together. Best of friends. And then you went to Hogwarts and even despite you being in Slytherin and her placement in Gryffindor, you still remained friends for the first couple of years of your magical education...Admirable - Voldemort sneered - Of course such a friendship was doomed to failure..,wasn't it ? - he added, nodding his pale, bald head in a gesture of agreement with his own words.

\- We completely stopped seeing or talking to each other in the end of 5th year, my Lord - noticed with his low, emotionless voice Potions Master. He didn't want to show even a little bit of regret which he was feeling every time when he thought about a fateful incident...

\- Did you truly believe in that, Severusss ? - asked with a fake care Voldemort, searching Snape's face for an answer. - I mussst admit she is really exceptional in Charmsss - he said rather to himself than to his followers who seemed to be lost and confused. They didn't understand where it was heading. - Even such skillful Legillemens like me, can't find tracesss ! - murmured the Dark Lord a little impressed. - Perfect work and even better plan ...- he clapped his pale hands with a mocking glare towards really distracted Severus.

\- My Lord ? - asked Nott Snr, clearly perplexed just the same as other witnesses of Voldemort's strange words.

\- Be patient, my friendsss...- he only smiled wider- I am heading to the point right now - explained nonchalantly their Master, ignoring Theodosius completely.

\- Narcissa, my dear, what would you do for young Draco ? Be honessst. - he surprisingly turned to Mrs Malfoy whose red lips trembled, barely noticeable. She was definitely being thrown out of balance by the Dark Lord's question. The cold beauty looked with silent plead at her husband.

\- My Lord, I...- started hesitantly Mr Malfoy, when Voldemort cut him off mercilessly.

\- Calm down, Lucius - replied annoyed Master - I only need Narcissa's opinion. Let's say... her point of view is crucial to my tale... - continued harshly the Dark Lord - It is a hypothetical question so don't be concerned, my dear - he told Narcissa, looking at her with an expecting expression. - What would you do for Draco's sssafety, his well-being or even life ? - Voldemort asked precisely, the sick gleam in his crimson eyes. How he enjoyed causing fear in people !

\- I would do everything...- stated with surprisingly strong voice Mrs Malfoy, clenching her pale fits under the surface of table.- Everything what I only could to keep him safe and unharmed...my Lord - she ended with conviction, daring to raise her head proudly to look at the others.

\- The answer I was looking for and expecting from a real mother.- stated strangely cheerful Voldemort who started pacing around the table one more time. Gazes of his servants were following and watching the Dark Lord's every move carefully...in suspense...waiting for his further clarifications. - Fascinating thing...a Mother's love is. - he stopped walking before a silver candelabra which was standing in the corner of the room. - Magic and Power as old as the world itself. It is like a fire.- he touched with his bare hand a single flame of one of the candles .- Sometimes warms us up the other time burns everything around - he stated with a low voice, looking with fascination at his currently itching from pain finger.- Dangerous weapon and even more stronger motivation...which...can leads to stunning moves and painful sacrifices - Voldemort was still looking at his injury - It doesn't accept compromises and shouldn't be underestimated for all costsss - he growled enraged. Yes. He had ignored that force more than once and each of them ended extremely badly for him. That mistake couldn't be repeated. - Yess. My sssweet and brave Lily, the lioness that she is, wasn't any different...you see...- he chuckled sarcastically and started pacing again.- I dare to sssay she did everything to protect her little cub...- he paused for a dramatic effect - But she used rather ssserpent's methods to accomplish it - Voldemort agreed with himself, sighing heavily. - Who would have expected her to possess such a cunningness ? - he asked rhetorically with even wider, fake smile. 'It had to be Salazar's blood in her, definitely' he thought.

\- What did she do, my Lord ? - eager for an answer Madam Lestrange couldn't control herself any longer. Now, she was really curious. But she felt a little bit disgusted that her Master seemed to thought that highly about Mudblood's actions ! Even if she wasn't a truly mudblood. It didn't change anything for Bella ! Once Mudblood, always Mudblood. Living with muggles for some many years was a pollution which couldn't be destroyed. That girl...that woman was contaminated !

\- Where to start, my friends ? Where, indeed ?- Voldemort was wondering aloud, opening his arms in a mocking gesture. - I truly don't know - he shrugged with a fake disappointment and walked towards the silent figure of a certain black-haired Potions Master. - She certainly fooled the whole Wizarding World here and faked her own death...and all it...only to protect her precious baby boy - the Dark Lord concluded - But I am not certain from whom exactly ? From me or from child's father ? I am still not sure. From both, maybe ? Yes, that makes sssense. - he muttered inarticulate under his breath. - You see...she 'died' here and at the same time started a new life across the ocean. Dear Lily grew up with muggles so she was able to hide from magical community in a country as large as the United States without even tiniest troubles. By living under a radar, moving houses and covering traces she almost succeeded. Almost. No one suspected anything. Besides me, of course - he chuckled evilly with a glare toward Snape. Again.- However, when the boy turned eleven she couldn't deny her child a proper magical education and sent him to Ilvermorny. It was her first mistake.- the Dark Lord stated, petting the head of Nagini who appeared exactly next to him from nowhere. - My precious grandson definitely attracted MACUSA's attention just after sorting. They still keeping a careful eye on him and considering his abilities I am not even slightly surprised.- he paused only to hissed something to Nagini and started carrying on his explanation - As a result, thanks to MACUSA's reports I was able to gain more information about them and locate their again, dear Lily was fast enough to escape from my care. Such a shame that she was so devious and left misleading traces. I couldn't find the boy unless Lily sent him here...Yes, he is rather cunning, sneaky little serpent himself...- the Dark Lord chuckled with a real amusement. Rarity, indeed.- From my trusted sources in Knockturn, I know that It was the first place he got from the journey and instantly started plotting to get caught by the old Alastor. - the Dark Lord went on with strange smile which stunningly wasn't a fake one. - I heard that he caused a lot of troubles and extra work to Ministry by creating a little, distraction mayhem in our favorite Alley. - he clarified with a barely noticeable hint of pride. Did the child impress him somehow ? Did he like a boy already ? No, certainly not. Voldemort didn't like anybody ! But, he could tolerate and appreciate a person whose actions clearly were speaking about a great power and hidden . His grandson was a special case. The child could be extremely valuable. Perhaps, once in his foregoing lifetime he could even be able to meet someone who understood him ?

\- It was him ?! - rather stated than asked utterly dumbfounded Nott who had been an eye witness of the said events himself. Impressive work it was.

\- Yesss and he naturally met hisss target.- replied the Dark Lord, constantly glaring at Snape's stone, unnaturally white face. - Splendid display of magic and even greater potential. - he claimed with total conviction and noticeable power.

\- You want to...welcome him into the fold, Master ?! - asked shocked Bella. She clearly didn't understand that. For her the boy was only some Mudblood's spawn. They didn't even know who child's father was, for Merlin's sake ?! Filthy Evans, a mudblood-lover and a mudblood herself. For all she knew, Redhead could get herself pregnant even by some horrid muggle ! Bellatrix was disgusted by that was possible and she didn't want her Master to experience a disappointment ! Tainted blood, there was no greatest abomination...no bigger crime. The boy was already unworthy by years of his mother's upbringing. She didn't want THAT child here. Moreover, Madam Lestrange didn't like the way the Dark Lord was talking about him, at all ! Mad, curly-haired woman felt a wave of pure jealousy. It seemed that HER Master liked the boy ! Preposterous ! If she hadn't known better, she would have said that the Dark Lord had been impressed by child's actions and abilities ! She couldn't allow anybody to replace HER ! That boy couldn't become her Master's favorite, for all cost ! Lestrange was sure that she didn't let it happen even in a hundred years.

\- It is obvious, Bellatrix - growled coldly through his perfect gritted teeth Lucius Malfoy. 'How stupid that women become !' he thought. 'No tact and no sense of self preservation, at all. In his Master's place, he would have crucioed her ages ago ! Disgrace to the Blacks. Who would have guessed that this creature of insanity was once upon a time his son's caring godmother ?' Blond said in his mind and gave Bella an icy glare.

\- But what with child's father ? - implied with a fake superiority Bellatrix, giving others a concerned glare of her brown eyes. -We don't know who he is. As well as we are aware, he can be one of Dumbledore's stupid lap-dogs or even worse...- she suggested after a pause with a clear disdain and an utter disgust. It was obvious that Lestrange suggested boy's presumably muggle's heritage...'She clearly could sink even lower in her stupidity' thought Mr Malfoy with a heavy sigh. Bella clearly had a death wish today. Implying the Dark Lord's grandson a muggle heritage ?! Moreover in his presence ?! She was totally insane ! - Bad blood always comes out - the dark witch added viciously in her high voice when the wordless spell hit her. Lestrange's wild, loud screams ,results of Cruciatus Curse, filled the whole room for more than a minute when an enraged caster of the curse finally lift it. She fairly deserved it. The Dark Lord couldn't tolerate her disrespect attitude any longer ! Punishment for such words was inevitable and Lestrange should have been lucky that he didn't feel like torturing her right now. Voldemort had a specific plans for today and he didn't need a disobedient servant who could destroy all of it with a single sentence !

\- That's the last straw, Bella - the Dark Lord coldly reprimanded still shaking from the curse witch with a single glare of his red eyes which clearly were showing a great disappointment. - Have you really been delusional enough not to think that perhaps I have already checked my grandson's linage ! I AM NOT AN IGNORANT.- noticed mockingly Voldemort, tightening his hand's grip on the white-bone wand. He was on edge. Again. But he had to focus on the next element and main factor of his scheme. - I used the Ancestral Potion to verify young one's identity, of course.- he clarified nonchalantly, rolling his crimson, snake-like eyes with annoyance.- And If it gives you a peace of your limited minds...- he paused to glare suggestively in Bellatrix's convulsing form who was lying on the stone floor.-... I will assure you my friends...- he hissed with rage, sickening gleam in his eyes.- That I was rather surprised by its results. In a very positive way, indeed.- Voldemort chuckled evilly, staring directly at Snape, not even blinking.- But It puzzled me at the same time... you see- he hissed, coming closer and closer to the Potions Master figure, the distance between their faces was shorter than two feet now. -...Unfortunately this is a story for another time.- claimed Voldemort, snapping his fingers at the mysterious case. - All in all, I shouldn't punish someone or question that person's loyalty due to a treason he even didn't remember committing and had no recollections of, should I ? - asked dangerously the Dark Lord, throwing his suggestive words straight into Snape's face. Everybody around were frozen with fear while the dark-haired wizard held his breath. Emotionless and motionless.- And... considering my precious grandson as a result of said actions It would be unwise...to do it.- he was convincing himself with a mocking tone, looking for expressions of agreement on his followers faces. They were still too confused to acknowledge the question.

\- You are too generous, my Lord- whispered Nott with a low bow of his graying head. He like the others started to finally understand the Dark Lords words. Or maybe not ?

\- I hope that our dear friend will agree with you...- laughed mockingly Voldemort, still glaring at Snape whose mind started coming up with unwanted conclusions about who his Master is talking about exactly. During all meeting the Dark Lord was giving meaningful signals and allusions. Yes. To HIM ! The heart in Snape's chest was beating like crazy while his mind suddenly went blank. He couldn't acknowledge unwanted ideas...It was impossible and preposterous ! It had to be some kind of a cruel joke ! What with his position now ? It seemed that Voldemort suspected him now ! It was the end, wasn't it ? The Dark Lord knew he was spying not only for him...Potions Master was aware that he practically was dead now. But...the child...the boy... 'Don't even dare to think about it now !' he tried to calmed the storm in his heart. 'Please, don't let it be true, don't let it be true, It cannot be true...' he repeated in his mind. Nothing in dark-haired wizard's exterior demeanor indicated his real emotions or thoughts. Was he obliviated ? Did Lily really do it to him ? Voldemort's previous allusions were clear now. Did she really do all of it ? And...take...take...his child...their child away from him ? No...NO and NO ! He was waiting at his Master's last words like for a death sentence. Snape didn't care for his own life at all... but he knew that without him and his knowledge the Order would be lost...and the boy what would happen to him ? Why on Earth did he even start to be worried about the brat ?! He didn't know him at all ! He had never seen him...Snape didn't even know his name...and still he was afraid of boy's life and not of his own ? What kind of magic was that, for Merlin's sake ? What was happening to him ? Bloody hell. Was he worried because the boy was Lily's ? Speaking of the devil, was she truly alive ? Lily...

\- Will you, dear Severusss ? - teased him the Dark Lord with a slight chuckle - By the way, my sincere congratulations ...- he bowed mockingly in Potions Master direction. - My daughter prepared a real astonishing surprise for you...- Voldemort clasped his hands with a wide smile. - It is a pity I have to destroy the expected effect before the time comes - he admitted with a pretend regret - You are a father, Severusss...father of...our...precious...boy...- the snake-like man hissed in a low voice, taking a sick pleasure in shocked expressions of gathered Death Eaters.- Our little prince...Oh, such a twist of fate...The young one is really a Prince, isn't he ? - Voldemort noticed sarcastically and started to laugh viciously. Meantime, the dark-haired wizard, who was now in the center of all attention, had to use all his inner strength not to collapse from a chair, hearing ground-breaking revelations. Saying that he had just experienced the shock of his life was nothing...Probably the first time in his life, Snape's Occlumency barriers cracked with only one statement.

 ***** Two hours after the Death Eaters' meeting, Malfoy Manor, 11** **th** **August 1995 *****

All gathered followers had already left Malfoy Manor as well as the Dark Lord. Young blonde wizard decided to go downstaires after hearing his personal house-elf's confession that the majority of the guests left. Malfoy heir wanted to ask his godfather about one of his Potions summer's usaually stayed a little bit longer than others to see and spend some time with him.

Draco was looking between his parents in an obvious confusion. Both his platinum-blond eyebrows raised in a curiosity.

\- What has happened to uncle Sev ?- teenager asked, frowing. His godfather just walked past him without even blinking in boy's direction. Professor simply ignored Draco's presence completely. Black-haired wizard seemed to be in his own world…Hid face expressionless but eyes full of fire. Potions Master didn't look as collected and composed as always. He was enraged. Snape stormed out of tha main hall like a bolt of lightning, with his black cloak billowing after him in a mysterious manner.

\- Draco dear, return to your room…-Narcissa said calmly with a distant voice, petting her son's shoulder gently in a rushing gesture. She looked at Lucius knowingly.

\- Mother…?- young wizard started again with even greater confusion.

\- Stop asking questions, you do not want the answers to…Draco- Malfoy Senior stated coldly with steel glare of his grey eyes.

\- Ask…ask…my little Dragon- vicious, teasing voice of Bellatrix Lestrange said just to platinum-haired boy's ear. Young wizard flinched, hearing his aunt's words.- Maybe…you will finally see the true face of your beloved godfather ! – she openly mocked him in a seemingly child-like tone. – Disgrace ! – mad witch screamed out of the blue with furious voice, bitting her full, red lips. Madame Lestrange began playing with her black curls, chuckling evilly. Lucius tried to ignore his sister-in-law's antics, but it was really too much. She was doing it on purpose…without even a hint of the finesse.

\- Bella, I strongly advice you to pull the rest of your common sense together if you don't want to experience another display of our Master's displeasure with your rush words…- Narcissa's husband paused for a moment – So mind your own business and focus on our task, rather to telling gossps…- the older blonde stated in an icy-cold, strong voice, giving Lestrange a fake, forced smile.

\- Gossips …ha ?! – Bella only laughed at his 'proud' statement and smirked evilly in a return.- I only want to save my dear nephew from following inproper role models…That is all.- she defended herself with mocking innocence, smiling at Lucius with superiority. – It would be a shame…to allow the only Malfoy and Black Heir to drown in the mud, wouldn't it ? – she futher implied with pretend care, touching Draco's pale cheek with her long, black nail. Young wizard desperately tried to hide the shaking of his hands. Aunt Bellatrix could be truly terrifying sometimes… That woman was ubalanced and unpredictable but what she just said …It was intriguing, indeed. Why was his godmother talking about Severus in such a manner ?

\- Mud ? -he muttered under his pointed nose. Young blonde seemed to be even palier than usual. Lucius Malfoy narrowed his cold eyes at Bella's posture. She should have paid more attention to her words. Especially in Draco's presence.

\- Don't be so disrespectful, Bella…You had better think twice. We wouldn't want to hear your screams today…AGAIN – Malfoy Senior stated calmly, sighing with a fake care. Narcissa meantime only looked between her husband and sister, shaking her head in a disapproval. Mrs Malfoy truly hated being a witness of such scenes.

\- Defending your dear friend ? Are we ? Tia…ta…ta…Lucius, how could you sink so low ?- dark witch asked seriously in a more dangerous voice. The tension in the room sky-rocketed.

\- Father…Dis something happen to uncle Severus ? – younger Malfoy asked cautiously, lowering his head…but he had to know the answer. Draco took a risk.

\- Mudblood's bastard has happened !- Madame Lestrange chuckled evilly through the gritted teeth.

\- If you want to live long enough to see a sunset Bella, you had better stop making allusions to her blood status in such a brusque manner… Our Lord will not stand your impudence – he implied harshly and carried on again – Especially when it concerns his…- Lucius took a deep breath - …relatives – he added, gulping.

Draco was listening to their conversation with full attention. Young wizard paled even more…hearing the last word of his father's statement. Dark Lord…and…relatives ? What was going on ? He was even afraid to think about something like it. Malfoy tensed…

\- That Mudblood would always be ONLY a Mudblood ! – enraged dark-haired witch yelled, clearly out of balance.

\- Have some dignity Bellatrix, and accept the truth – Narcissa cut both ot them off with reprimanding glare. She pointed with suggestive gaze in Draco's direction. – He wants the boy more than anything else right now. – she carried on with stone face - That is crystal clear and It is only a matter of time when our Lord will find him…- witch shrugged – All in all, that child is his blood, his grandson so it is not surprising – Lady Malfoy stated with a conviction, pursing her pink lips.- Draco, upstaired, now – she added in her son's direction with a forced smile. Narcissa was able to become even more frightening than her older sister if she wanted and that was the reason why young wizard decided to be obedient and listen to his mother's orders. Lady Malfoy'd coldness could be overwhelming, indeed. In the matter of seconds, three adults were alone in the entrance hall again to Lucius and Narcissa's relief.

 ***** Lucius's study, Malfoy Manor, 18** **th** **August 1995 *****

\- Come in…- steady voice of Lucius said behind the door's surface, after hearing the sounds of knocking.

\- Father…I want to talk to you about something important – younger blonde stated silently with confidence. Draco closed the door cautiously. He cleared his throat, gathering all courage he possesed. Young Malfoy had to act quickly. It was almost a week since the last Death Eater's meeting and he still had no idea what was going on with his godfather who still didn't reply of any of Draco's letters. It was unusual and young Slytherin was a bit concerned about Severus's well-being even if he desperately wanted to hide it from others…However, Malfoy had obviously noticed the overall tension in his parents' behaviour as well. On the other hand, Bellatrix's words were repeating themselves in his mind…like some kind of mantra or rather a nightmare.

\- Draco…- Lucius sighed heavily- Just cut to the chase, will you ? We are alone, here… -older wizard frowned, rubbing his forehead in an annoyance.

\- I have to know what is going on with my godfather – younger Malfoy stated clearly, clenching his fists behind the back. Lucius glared at him for a moment and nodded, waving his hand in the opposite chair's direction in a clear gesture which indicated to 'sit down'.

\- He hasn't answered my two letters yet…- Draco explained with pretend calm and impassive voice. Truly, he was really concerned.

\- It is not surprising…- older Malfoy murmured to himself, standing up from his black, leather armchair. He started pacing around the study.- I haven't got any contact with Severus either- wizard stated a little less composed than usual – I pressume that he has a lot on his mind..lately - Lucius thought aloud, sitting in his black armchair again. He bagan playing with his wand between long fingers. It was an obvious sign for young wizard. His father was nervous…It was a true rarity, indeed.

\- And…what has uncle Sev on his mind that is able to make him so lost in thoughts ? – young Malfoy heir asked, trying to sound not impressed at all.

\- There is no reason to futher postpone that conversation any longer…You will find out sooner or later - Malfoy Senior was convincing himself, briefly looking at Draco's confused face. He was aware how much his son valued and admired Severus. All in all, Snape was Lucius's friend too and he also was worried about him. It was really difficult and very complicated situation.

\- Severus…has a child – older Malfoy finally confessed, taking a deep breath. Meantime, Draco's grey eyes widened from the shock.

\- Child…? – young heir repeated like echo with a distant voice. He definitely needed a couple of minutes to digest that revelation. However, behind the astonishment…Draco felt a strange gladness. Young blonde cared about his godfather and that news gave him a hope that maybe someone else in Potions Master's, solitary life would bring a great deal of important changes. Uncle Sev was so closed and lonely…he didn't admit it but his godfather was a little bit miserable, especially lately. After the Dark Lord's return, Snape became comletely impassive just like he stopped caring about his own life…like he lost all motivation to face another days. Draco was probably the only person who was able to spot that dangerous change in Severus's attitude.

\- Yes, a son…- Malfoy clarified, nodding.- That boy is approximately two years younger than you are – he added, rubbing his forehead.

\- So…where was he all this time…then ? – Draco asked with an obvious curiosity, rising one of his eyebrows expectantly.

\- It is a quite good question…- Lucius admitted in a resignation. – With his mother, obviously…- Malfoy Senior added a little bit frustrated. He could only imagine how he would have felt in Severus's place…

\- Uncle has never mentioned him – Draco frowned, trying to remember all his conversations with godfather in the past few years. They used to be quite close or young Malfoy only had thought or imagined that ?

\- No, he hasn't … You see, Draco…your godfather…- Malfoy senior paused for a moment.-…wasn't aware of that fact – he calrified, clearing his throat. Lucius avoided his son's eyes.

\- Are you implying that…- young Malfoy started in a confusion.- But why ?- he murmured, slowly starting to understand the case. However, Lucius ignored his question and carried on.

\- Boy's mother clearly had her reasons…- older blonde started, nodding slightly - He lives or rather used to live in States…with her.- he explained calmly. Older Malfoy also had made his own resarch during the past week…since the moment the Dark Lord had shared with them that particular information.

\- So…I am not going to see him at Hogwarts ? It is a pity. - the younger blonde stated truthfully - I have always wanted to have a younger brother…though…- he admitted silently. Lucius looked at him with a stone face. He was rather aware that Draco missed a worthy companioniship, having real friends. Truth to be told, neither Crabbe nor Goyle could be called 'his friends'. Young Malfoy was rather lonely in Hogwarts, even if he was seemingly surrandered by peers. Draco had no siblings or cousins he could rely on and who could understand him.

\- You will not talk about it in front of others…and you will certainly stay as far away from that boy as possible… Do you understand, Draco ? – Lucius told his son with a piercing glare. Younger Malfoy frowned, widening his eyes from astonishment.

\- I don't understand why…he is Severus's son, after all…? - young wizard dared to ask, looking at Lucius searchingly. His father was clearly hiding something serious. But again. Why ?

\- Because I said so, Draco. It is a sufficient reason – older Malfoy said, losing his temper. His explanations should have been clear enough for Draco to stop ask questions.

\- Father…? – younger blonde started cautiously but Lucius cut him off with a strange hesitation. He seemed to be lost in thoughts.

\- He is…dangerous…- Mr Malfoy began slowly. He had to play it well and protect his own family.

\- Thirteen-year-old…dangerous ? You are kidding me…- Draco chuckled in an amusement.- Why should I be afraid of a kid ? – he added, frowing.

\- You had better be… I have no idea what he is capable of…- Lucius was talking rather to himself than to his son. However, he couldn't just ignore the risk.

\- You were talking about him like that kid would be some kind of a monster…Don't exaggerate.- young Slytherin stated coldly, rolling his grey eyes. He was a Malfoy aftera all, so why should he be afraid of anyone ? Moreover, why his uncle's son could be that danger ? For Merlin's sake… Why that younger boy would want to harm him or anybody else, to be precise ?

\- You shouldn't underestimate him…- Mr Malfoy was trying to convince Draco…but he was to emotional today, apparently. It was possible that Severus was the reason behind younger Malfoy's boldness.- Because that…boy…is the Dark Lord's grandson – he confessed finally, not without difficulties. Lucius didn't plan to tell Draco the all crucial details but evidentlly his son was to stubborn to take his words seriously and Mr Malfoy couldn't let him be more ignorant. That case was to important and his Master stated it clearly. - …And a Parselmouth - he added silently, only increasing the expression of complete shock on his son's pale face.

\- But uncle Sev…he…is…not..HIS…- Draco whispered undder his breath, desperately trying to come back to senses.

\- Of course not ! – older wizard rubbed his forehead slightly – But… It is turned out that boy's mother is not a muggleborn but…the Dark Lord's daughter and he acknowledge that fact himself – older blonde carried on with an emotionless face – Our Master is obsessed with that child…and he will not stop until he find him…- Lucius gritted his teeth – We need to keep a distance from that… Is that clear for you, now ? – Malfoy Senior rather stated than asked in a harsh tone. He raised both his eyebrows expectantly. Younger wizard nodded obidently.

\- It is, Father – he replied silently, trying to hide his true emotions. – I will stay away…but what with uncle Sev ? – teenager asked finally.

\- You know Severus well…he can deal with every situation – Lucius stated with a fake conviction – Even something like that – he shrugged with a dangerous glare – Stop thinking about it and focus on your studies, son – Malfoy Senior suggested clearly – You are going to take the OWLs this year – he recalled, pointing a finger in boy's direction in an obvious gesture. – I don't want to be disgraced by you results, Draco…- he pursed his lips – Our name counts a great deal in the Magical World. Remember that…- Lucius changed the subject in a masterful way. Draco nodded once more time. His thoughts in a total mess.

\- I will make you proud, Father – Malfoy heir promised with a conviction, standing up from the chair. Younger blonde lowered his head in a farewell gesture and left Lucius alone in his study. Draco needed to think this case through and figure out what to do next…


End file.
